


LOE

by Kkamjong



Series: LOE [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, alphakai, aşk üçgeni, düşük/miscarriage, humansehun, özlediklerimizden:)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 28,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sevişmek nasıl bir hataya dönüşebilir?En azından Sehun’a göre, yaptığı en ciddi hata olacaktı.**********Kai, vahşi hayvanların baskın ve etkili soyundan geliyordu. Artık atalarının formlarına dönüşmek kurt soylarıyla bağlantılı değildi yine de çünkü avlanmalarına gerek yoktu ama vahşi hayvan kalanlarının en güçlüleriydiler hala. Kurt soyları dört kelimeyle tanımlanabilirdi: zengin, güçlü, küstah ve kibirli. Nüfus olarak az olan şehirlerde izole edilmiş bir hayat yaşıyorlardı. Çiftleşme partnerlerine gelince, evlilik medeni yollarla yapılıyordu. Kai ise Nana’yla evlenmek üzereydi. Ama bu süreçte, Sehun adında bir soruna takılacaktı.Sehun da kurtların oldukça etkili bir soyundan geliyordu. Ailenin onu evlat edinmesinin ve tamamen insan olmasının dışında. Nana’nın üvey kardeşiydi ve yatılı okuldan mezun olduktan sonra eve döndüğünde, Nana’nın nişanlısıyla yatarak kendini birçok belaya sokacaktı.Sehun’un taşımak istediğini, Kai yok etmek istiyordu.Sehun’un bir hediye olarak düşündüğünü, Kai bir hata olarak düşünüyordu.Sehun’un en çok üzerine titrediğinden, Kai ölümüne nefret ediyordu.Çocuğu istiyordu, o ise çocuktan kurtulmak istiyordu.





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> “Bebeği doğurmak istiyorum.” Sehun avuç içlerinde ağlıyordu.
> 
> “Sana ondan kurtulmanı söyledim.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak tısladı ve Sehun’un başını itti.
> 
> “Kai…” Kai’in yakasına tutunduğunda yaşlar Sehun’un yanaklarından durmaksızın süzülüyordu.
> 
> “Her şeyimi yok etmeye mi çalışıyorsun?!” Kai onu itti.

_ **Karakter Tanıtımı** _

**Sehun:** Hayalleri ve tutkuları olan sıradan birisi. Doğuştan güçlü olan aile üyeleriyle hiç yakınlığı olmasa da, kendi çekiciliği vardı ve asla evlat edindiği gerçeğiyle rahatsız olmamıştı çünkü ailesi onu diğerlerini sevdikleri gibi seviyordu. En genç ve ailedeki tek normal kan olduğundan, şımarmış olabilirdi ama bu onun için geçerli değildi. Gerçekten çalışkan ve aklı başında birisiydi. Masumluğu büyük bir skandalın içinde olma sebebiydi.

**Kai:** Doğuştan küstah ve kibirli birisi. Kurtların gerçek gücünü miras alarak doğmuştu. Anormal bir gücü vardı, tüm kurt soylarının vardı ama yalnızca onun seviyesinde olanlara saygı duyuyorlardı. Nişanlısının üvey kardeşiyle tanışmak onu bir hatalar zincirine sürüklemişti. Birinci hatası, gururuna ve prensiplere uymayan, kurt soyundan gelmeyen biriyle çiftleşmekti. İkinci hatası ise doğmamış çocuğuydu.

**Kris:** Sehun’un ailesinin en büyüğüydü. Ayrıca, olası alfalardan birisiydi. Ki bu Kai etraftayken biraz karmaşıktı çünkü Kai’in babası şu andaki en yüksek otoriteye sahip alfaydı. Daha kötü olan ise, Kai’in abisi Baekhyun onu küçük bir köpek yavrusu gibi her yerde takip ediyordu.

**Baekhyun:** Muhtemelen birisinin tanıştığı en sinir bozucu kişi. Kai’in abisiydi ki kimse buna inanamıyordu. Kanındaki küstah ve kibre rağmen, diğer kurt soylarından daha az göz korkutucuydu. Kris’e ise aşıktı.

**Nana:** Kai’in nişanlısı. Şımarık bir karaktere sahip ve Sehun’u, normal olması ama en çok pohpohlanan olmasından dolayı pek sevmiyor. Kai’yle evleneceğini ve onunla çiftleşeceğini abartıyor çünkü Kai kurt soyları arasındaki en güçlüsü ve bu da otomatikman onun karısı olarak ona büyük bir avantaj veriyordu.

**Chanyeol:** Daha sonra hikayede belli olacak bir rolde.

**************

_‘Can. Kimse Allah’ın verdiği canı alma hakkına sahip değildir.’_

Sehun taksinin camından dışarı bakıyordu, yatılı okulda geçen 5 yılın sonunda ailesiyle yeniden bir araya geleceği düşüncesiyle gülümsüyordu. Kar. Bu çevrede görebildiği tek şeydi. Neden ailesinin böyle bir yerde yaşadığını bilmemesinden değildi. Yol atalarına göre, doğaya yakın bir yerde kalmalarını gerekiyordu ve bu yerin yollardan çok ormanlara sahip olmalıydı.

“Eve mi gidiyorsun çocuk?” taksici yüzünde sırıtmayla sordu.

“Evet. Hepsini çok özledim.”

“Bu günlerde senin yaşıtlarındaki çocukların ailelerini özlemeleri çok nadir.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. Yetimhaneye bırakıldığından beri ailesini özlüyordu. Ama onu evlatlık alan aile onu kendi ailelerine getirip o hissi yeniden ona hissettirmemişlerdi.

“Onlarla yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?” Sehun bavullarını bagajdan aldığında taksici sordu.

“Hayır, sağ olun.” Yol parasını taksiciye verip gülümsedi ve bavullarını büyük evlerine doğru taşımaya başladı. Belli belirsiz ailesinin bu civardaki en zenginlerden birisi olduğunu biliyordu ki bu zenginlik sayesinde onlara çok saygı duyuluyordu.

“Sehun-ah!” Kris kapıyı açtı ve içerideki herkes kutlama havasına bürünmüştü, havada konfetiler uçuşuyordu.

“Ne bu?!” Sehun yüzünden eksik olmayan gülümsemesiyle sordu. “Hyung!” Kris’in üzerine atlayarak bacaklarını beline sardı.

“Whoa! Çok ağırsın!!”

Yere inerek abisine düzgünce sarıldı ve ablasına döndü. “Noona!”

“Eve hoş geldin bebek Sehun!” Nana ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Baba! Anne!” Sehun onlara da sarıldı. “Sizi çok özledim!”

“Biz seni daha çok özledik.” Annesi yanağından öptü. “Wow. Neden bu kadar uzunsun? Alnını öpemiyorum artık.”

Sehun kızardı birazcık ve annesini yanağından öptü.

“Tamam tamam! Partiyi böldüğüm için üzgünüm ama Sehunnie bugünün tek konuğu değil.” Sehun’un babası duyurdu. “Burayı temizleyin lütfen.” Nana çalışırken Kris Sehun’un eşyalarını yukarıya götürüyordu.

“Kim geliyor?” Sehun sordu.

“Noonan evleniyor.”

“Ne?! Neden kimse bana söylemedi?!”

“Henüz değil baba.” Nana düzeltti. “Sadece anlaşma yaptık. Ayrıca onlar komşumuz.”

“Ohhhh.” Sehun yüzündeki sırıtmayla söyledi. “Çiftleşme sezonu, ha?” dedikten sonra kız kardeşinden ensesine bir şaplak yemişti. “Özür.”

Kurtların ilişkilerinin dışında bırakılıyordu ama kimse ablasının nişanını söylemediği için onlara küsmüş küçük bir çocuk.

********

Sehun’a duş alması ve dinlenmesi için izin verilmişti çünkü aşağıda insanlar varken orada olmasına gerek yoktu. Ancak Kris aniden odasına gelip ona aşağıya inmesini önermişti.

“Beni geç hyung. Garip olacaktır.” Sehun temin edici bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Sende bu ailenin bir parçasısın ve hiçbir şey garip olmayacak. Hadi ama.” Kris onu ayakları üzerine kaldırdı ve alt kata sürükledi.

Sehun ve Kris odaya girdiğinde tüm gözler Sehun’a dönmüştü. “İnsan mı?” yaşlı adam kaşını kaldırarak sordu. Sehun sessizce annesinin yanına oturdu.

“Evet. Bu Sehun. en küçük çocuğumuz.” Anneleri sonu tanıtarak Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Birisini unuttuğumuza inanıyorum.”

“Evet. Baek-“

“Hediye!” kısa, zayıf ama kesinlikle çekici bir çocuk odaya girdi. “Geç kaldığım için üzgünüm!! Ördeğimi yakalıyordum!”

“Baekhyun! Otur çabuk!” adam ona emrettiğinde Baekhyun alayla gülümsedi ve yolunu kapatan Kris’in omzunu dürtükledi.

“Bay Dev. Çekil.”

Kris ona sinirle bakarak kenara çekildi.

Sehun sonunda odadaki herkese bakabilmişti. Bir kadın, o adam, Baekhyun ve başka biri daha vardı. Sehun, birisinin onu dikkatle inceleyip sanki Sehun’un ruhunu görebiliyormuş gibi bakmasını hissettiğinde yutkunarak başını başka yere çevirdi.

“Evlatlık mı?” diye sordu. Sesi göz korkutucu ama yinede sakin geliyordu.

“Uh..” Sehun’un annesi durdu.

“Evet öyleyim.” Sehun onun yerine konuştu.

“Sehun bu Kai. Noonanın evleneceği kişi.” Annesi açıkladı.

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Ee, bizim evde akşam yemeği yiyelim mi?” Kai’in babası olduğunu düşündüğü kişi sordu.

“Tabi, olur.” Sehun’un babası ayağa kalkarak diğer adamın elini sıktı.

********

“Bende gitmek zorunda mıyım?” Sehun, Kris ona giymesi için kıyafet verirken sordu.

“Evet.”

“İstemiyorum.”

“Seni yemezler. Bu kadar korkak olma.”

“Korkmuyorum ben. Ama bu akşam sizinle birlikte yemek yiyeceğimi düşünmüştüm.” Dudak büktü Sehun.

Kris ona güldü. “Şuna ne dersin? Yarın seni dışarıya çıkaracağım. Kulağa güzel geliyor mu?”

“Söz mü?”

“Söz.” Kris Sehun’un başını okşadı.

*******

“İyi görünüyor muyum?” Nana yüzündeki endişeli ifadeyle sordu.

“İyi görünüyorsun.” Kris gözlerini devirdi. “Seninle bu akşam çitleşmeyecek.”

“Kes sesini.”

“Çocuklar.” Babaları kapı açılırken onları uyardı. “Selam.” Baekhyun’u selamladı.

“Selamlar. İçeri girin, içeri kapıda kalmayın! Direkt yemek odasına hadi!” Baekhyun Kris ve Sehun dışında herkesin geçmesine izin verdi, onların yolunu kapatmıştı. “Sen, uzun olan.”

“Ben mi?” Kris sordu.

“Evet sen. Adın ne?”

“Bilmen gerekecek kadar değerli değilsin.” Kris avucunu Baekhyun’un yüzüne koyarak onu ittirdi ve içeriye girdi. Sehun kahkahalara boğulmuştu.

“Neye gülüyorsun sen?! Gir içeri!” Baekhyun onu azarladı.

********

Herkes yemek masasındaki yerine oturmuştu. Sehun bilerek Kai’den kaçınıyordu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse ondan korkuyordu. Kai kurda dönüşüp üzerine atlayarak kafasını koparacağından değildi.

“Kris dönüşüyor mu?” Kai’in babası sordu.

“Hayır. Ama dönüşmek zorundayım.” Kris cevapladı.

“Zorundalık, yeterince iyi değil.” Yaşlı adam güldüğünde Kris kaşlarını çattı.

Sehun kurt konularına asla katılmazdı. Sonuçta kurt soyundan gelmiyordu. O basit bir insanoğluydu. Kendi hayalleri vardı, hayatında başarılı olmak ve herkesin beklentisine göre yaşamak istiyordu. Doğuştan güçlü olmadığı için, ailesinden ve akrabalarından saygı görmek için ekstradan çalışmak zorundaydı. O yüzden okuldaki en iyi öğrencilerden biri olmuştu ve hayatında hiç kimseyle öpüşmemişti. Yaşamak için hayat prensipleri vardı.

Yemekten sonra, oturma odasına geçtiler ve düğünden bahsetmeye başladılar. Sehun bu konuya ilgili değildi o yüzden ayaklarıyla oynayarak yerde oturuyordu. Başını kaldırdığında Kai’yi ona bakarken yakaladı. Ama bu sefer kafasını çevirmek yerine Sehun da bakışlarına karşılık verdi. Kai’in yüzü kızarırken terledi. “Korkutucusun, dostum.” Sehun kendi kendine fısıldadı ve başını eğerek ayaklarına geri döndü.

“Afedersiniz.” Kai ayağa kalkıp odadan çıkarken söyledi.

Bir süre sonra Kai geri dönmüştü. “Şunu bir süreliğine ödünç alabilir miyim? Yani onu demek istedim.” Sehun’u göstererek söyledi.

“Beni mi?” Sehun işaret parmağıyla kendini göstererek söyledi.

“Uh.. sorun ne?” Kai’in babası sordu.

“Banyomdaki borularda bir sorun var.”

“Oh. Neden Kris gitmiyor?” Sehun’un babası önerdi.

“Hayır gerek yok. Siz konuşun. O nasılsa bir şey yapmıyor.”

“Olur. Sehun-ah, git ona yardım et.”

Sehun istemeyerek yerden kalktı ve Kai’yi odasına kadar takip etti. “Ne borusu?” Sehun yatak odasına girerken sordu.

“Üzgünüm. Seni buraya getirmeliydim, tamam mı?” Kai kapıyı kapatıp kitlerken söyledi.

“Huh?”

“Bu çok sinir bozucu. Şu anda çiftleşme sezonundayız.” Kai, Sehun’a doğru yaklaşırken söyledi. “Bana itaat et, sana zarar vermeyeceğim.”


	2. 1.Bölüm

“Oğlum! Kal orada!” Sehun köpeğe emreder gibi söylemişti. “Çok komiksin.” Güldü ancak Kai ona gittikçe yaklaşırken korkuyordu.

“Bunu zorlaştırma.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi Kai. Yüzü hem kızarmış halde hem de kızışmış haldeydi.

“Gitmeliyim…” Sehun utangaç bir şekilde Kai’in yanından geçerek kapıya doğru gitti ama Kai onu bileğinden tutarak durdurdu. Sehun’un kulağına eğilerek mırıldandı.

“Çok güzel kokuyorsun…” diye fısıldadı.

“Hayır! Erkeğim ben! Sen ablamın nişanlısın! Git onunla çiftleş!”

“Seni ikiye ayırmadan kaybol buradan.” Kai başını çevirdi. Kendini durdurmaya çalışır gibi yumruklarını sıkmıştı.

“Kai, iyi misin?” Sehun parmağıyla sırtını dürttü.

Kai ona dönüp tehdit edici bir bakış attığında Sehun titredi. “Şansın varken git.” diye tısladı. Sehun tereddüt etmeden çıktı odadan.

“Boruları tamir ettiniz mi?” Sehun oturma odasına döndüğünde Kai’in babası sordu.

“Uh… Müsaade eder misiniz? Anne, baba, eve gidebilir miyim?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu.

“Ne oldu? İyi misin?” annesi endişeyle sordu.

“Evet, evet. Sadece yorgunum. Erken yatsam iyi olacak bugün.”

“Dinlenmesine izin ver anne.” Diye söyledi Nana.

Komşu oldukları için Sehun eve yürüyerek döndü. Kai’in tehdidinden gözü korkmuştu. Neden böyle bir şey hakkında şaka yapmıştı ki? Sehun aptal değildi, Kai’in azdığını görmüştü.

Kendini odasına kilitleyerek kıyafetlerini değiştirme gereği duymadan yatağa atladı. O sırada kapı çaldı. Yataktan kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi.

Kapıyı açar açmaz, Kai selamlama gereği duymadan eve girdi.

“Uh?”

“Üzgünüm, fikrimi değiştirdim.” Kai, Sehun’u kaldırarak omzuna attı ve merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.

“NE YAPIYORSUN SEN???!!!!” Kai onu odasına taşırken Sehun mücadele ediyordu. Kai Sehun’u indirerek kapıyı kapattı. Sehun’un odasının hangisi olduğunu tabiî ki biliyordu çünkü kokusunu seçebiliyordu. Sehun’u bileklerinden kavrayarak duvara yasladı.

Kai’in hayvan gücünde olduğu çok açıktı ama Sehun tüm gücüyle Kai’yi itmeye çalışıyordu. Yine başarısız olmuştu.

“Dur!” Kai onu tüm gücüyle tutarken onunla mücadele ediyordu.

“Sehun! Karşı çıkmayı bırak!”

“Neden ben?!” Sehun diziyle Kai’in karnına tekme attı ama Kai bir gram bile etkilenmemişti. Bir eli Sehun’un boğazındayken diğer eliyle Sehun’un gömleğinin düğmelerini çözüyordu.

“Dur, bana karşı çıkma.” Kai’in sesi daha kısık ve tutuk bir tona bürünmüştü. “Yavaş olacağım o yüzden dur ve bana izin ver.”

“Ben… Ben…” Sehun kekeledi, Kai’in tutku ve ihtiyaçla parlayan gözlerine baktı. Sehun için olan ihtiyaç.

“Özür dilerim. Seni istiyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un kalan düğmelerini çözdü ve onu odanın bir köşesine fırlattıktan sonra boynundan başlayarak köprücük kemiklerine doğru öpmeye başladı.

Kurt soyundan gelenler hayatlarında yalnızca bir kez çiftleşebilirlerdi. Sehun en azından bu kadarını biliyordu. Ve öğleden sonra tanıştığı bu adam onunla çiftleşmek mi istiyordu? Kai ona soru sorduğunda çok şaşkındı çünkü Kai bütün vücudunu öpüyordu.

“Ne… Sen ne… Sen…” kelimeleri düzgünce birleştiremiyordu, pantolonunu çözen Kai dikkatini dağıtıyordu. “Delirdin mi?! Bırak şu saçmalığı!” Sehun Kai’yi ittirdi. “Madem bu kadar çaresizce çiftleşmek istiyorsun, git partnerinle yap!”

“Yapamam. Düğüne kadar beklemek zorundayım.” Kai tısladı. “Ve sen… Çok çekicisin.” Sehun’un bileklerini yeniden kavradı. “Kokun… O….” Vahşi hayvan içgüdüleri kolayca ortaya çıkabilirdi ve Sehun, Kai’in tutku dolu sesine yavaşça kendini bırakıyordu.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” bileklerini bıraktı. “İnsan kurtlar nasıl bir türler? Kurt insanlar nasıl bir türler? Aman, her neyse. Ama sen delisin! Evime böyle giremezsin ve bunu isteyemezsin.”

Kai iç çekerek, “Tamam. Ama bana sakso çek,” diye söyledi.

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Hiç utanman yok mu senin?”

“Eğer birine söylemeye cesaret edersen seni dağıtır ve parçalara ayırırım. Yoksa bana sakso çekmek daha mı iyi?” Bu çocuk ne düşünüyordu böyle?

“Git kendine bir fahişe bul.”

“Anlamıyor musun beni? Kokundan etkileniyorum!”

“Jean Paul Gaultier kullanıyorum!” Sehun parfüm hakkında şakasının komik olduğunu düşünmüştü.

“Dalga geçtiğimi mi sanıyorsun?” Bu sefer Kai’in yüzü sinirli bir ifadeye büründü. Elleriyle Sehun’un boynunu sıkarak onu duvara sertçe vurdu. Sehun ise acıdan inlemişti. “Eğer hayatını seviyorsan, dediğimi yap.” Elini Sehun’un başına koyarak onu dizlerinin üzerine ittirdi. Sehun istemeyerek de olsa Kai’in pantolonunu çözdü.

“Herkese söyleyeceğim.” Diye mırıldandı ve pantolonun fermuarını indirdi.

“Kafanı gövdenden ayırmamı istemiyorsan.” Kai ellerini Sehun’un saçlarında yumruk yaptı ve onu üyesine doğru ittirdi. Sehun ona sıkı bir yumruk atmak istiyordu ama sonuçları hiçte iyi olmazdı. Yalnızca ailesinin biran önce dönmesini dileyebilirdi.

Bu Sehun’un beklediği eve hoş geldin hediyesi değildi. En azından, müstakbel eniştesine sakso çekmek düşündüğü şey değildi.

Elleriyle Kai’in pantolonunun kenarlarından tutarak baksırıyla beraber indirdi. Çok sertleştirmişti ve bu Sehun’u biraz şaşırtmıştı. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Deneyimsiz bir ağız, ha?” Kai, Sehun’un başını ittirirken alay etti. “Bu daha iyi.” Sehun’un saçlarından sıkıca kavradı.

Sehun önce Kai’ye baktıktan sonra gözlerini yakmaya başlayan yaşları saklamak için kafasını indirdi. Başta Kai’ye zevk vermeyi planlamıyordu ama dilinin Kai’in üyesinde dolanması onu daha fazlasını yapmaya itiyordu. Ağzını ne kadar ileriye itse de Kai’yi tamamen ağzına alamamıştı. Kai ellerini Sehun’un saçlarına iyice daldırarak Sehun’un ağzında gidip gelirken inlemeye başladı. Bir süre sonra Sehun’un mağarasında zirveye ulaşmıştı.

Sehun geri çekilerek ayağa kalktı ve ağzındakileri boşaltmak için banyoya yöneldi ama Kai onu durdurdu. “Ne var gene?” Sehun gözlerini kaçırarak sordu. Gözlerinde istemsiz yaşlar oluşmuştu.

“Yeterli değil.” Kai, Sehun’u yatağa ittirerek kaşla göz arasında kıyafetlerini çıkardı.

“Bırak.” Sehun sızlandı, ne çığlık atabiliyor ne de bağırabiliyordu. Kurt tarafından yakalanan kuzu gibiydi.

“Üzgünüm.” Kai özür dileyerek Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkardı ve onu yüzüstü çevirdi. Sehun’un kulağına eğilerek göğsünü Sehun’un terli sırtına yasladı. “Uslu dur, seni incitmeyeceğim.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Köşeye sıkışmıştı. Eğer Kai bunu bu kadar çok yapmak istiyorsa demek ki Sehun’u eşi olarak seçmişti.

Kai daha fazla konuşma gereği duymadı ve Sehun deliğinde parmaklar hissetti. Daha önce hiç seks deneyimi olmamıştı. Ne bu yolla, ne de diğer yolla.

Kai parmaklarını içine iterken acıdan bağırdı. “Urghhh.” Kai parmaklarını derine iterken Sehun yastığa doğru mırıldandı. “D-dur…” diye fısıldadı.

“Henüz değil.” Kai kendini Sehun’un içine iterken onun omuzlarını öptü. _Neden aynı anda bu kadar acı verici ve zevkli, _diye düşündü Sehun. Kai, Sehun’un kalçalarını tutarak inanılmaz hızda gidip geliyordu. Sehun ablası ve ona ihaneti hakkındaki tüm düşüncelerini bir tarafa iterek Kai içine girip çıkarken nefes almaya odaklandı.

İkisi de aşağıda ön kapının açıldığını duydular ama Kai ne kendini durdurdu nede vuruşlarını bıraktı. Kai pelvik kemiklerine vururken Sehun acıdan inledi. “Shh.” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldayarak kulak memesinin altındaki yeri emmeye başladı.

“Sehun?” Odasının dışından Kris’in onu çağırdığını duydu. Kai gelmek üzere olduğu için Sehun’un içindeki vuruşlarına devam ediyordu.

“Uhh…” Sehun inledi. Bir eliyle Kai’in kalçasını tutarak onu yavaşlatmaya çalıştı.

“Uyuyor musun?”

“Eeevet.” Kai içine boşaldığında kafasını yatağa bırakarak kollarıyla yüzünü kapattı.

“İyi geceler.” diye söyledi Kris. Sonra onun uzaklaştığını duydular.

Kai, Sehun’un içinden çıkarak yatağa yanına çöktü, hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Sehun, Kai’in nişanlısı olmasını umursamamıştı. Kai’in onu istediğini biliyordu. Kai’yi yanında nefes almaya çalışırken görmek içindeki kıvılcımları tutuşturmuştu.

“Sağol.” Kai derin nefes aldı.

Sehun’un bir şey söyleyebilecek gücü yoktu o yüzden başını Kai’den başka yere çevirdi.

“Bu… Harika… Hissettiriyor.” Kai yataktan kalktı.

“Bekle. Nasıl… Bu kadar kolay eş seçtin?” Sehun boğazındaki yumruyla sonunda konuşabilmişti.

“Ne eşi?” Kai şaşkın ama rahatlamış ifadesiyle sordu, pantolonunu giyiyordu.

Sehun devam etmeden önce yutkundu. “Sen… Senin türün… Yalnızca bir kez çiftleşebilir, değil mi?”

Kai kıs kıs güldü. “Evet. Ama sen kurt soyundan gelmiyorsun. Yani, bu sayılmaz.”

“Ne?”

“Benim eşim Nana. Seçtiğim kişi o. Sen ise bir insansın. Şu ‘sadece bir kez çiftleşebilirsin’ olayı yalnızca kurtlar arasında geçerlidir. Onunla çiftleştiğimde, bu sonsuzluk olacak. Sen sadece… Biliyorsun işte.”

Sehun yatakta oturdu. “O zaman ya ben?”

“Ne olmuş sana?”

“Sen… Sadece… Birini becermek mi istedin?” yüzü solmuştu.

“Sana daha önce söylemedim mi? Çekime karşı koyamadım. Sen ise en yakınımdaki insandın o yüzden senden etkilendim.” Gömleğini ilikledi. “Bir daha söylüyorum, eğer bunu birisine söylemeye cesaret edersen, ne yapabileceğimi hayal edebilirsin. Milletin bir insanı becerdiğimi öğrenmesini istemiyorum. Hem bana karşı falan çıkmadın. Bunu yapmama gönüllü olarak izin verdin, değil mi?” Kai sırıttı ve gözden kaybolmadan önce camdan el salladı.


	3. 2.Bölüm

Aptal değildi. Kai’in onu sadece kullandığını biliyordu. Ama Kai’in onu seçmesinden memnundu. Ve bunu düşünmek Sehun’un karnında kelebeklerin kanat çırpmasına neden oluyordu. Sehun bazen merak ediyordu, eğer sadece basit bir insan yerine kurt soyundan gelseydi, Kai onu eşi olarak seçer miydi? Her türlü, Kai içinde Sehun’un bile söndüremediği yangın başlatmıştı.

Dün geceden dolayı hala yataktan bir milim bile kımıldamamıştı Sehun ta ki Kris kapısını çalana kadar. “Sehun-ah, uyandın mı?”

“Evet. Ne old-“ Sehun cümlesini bitiremeden Kris odaya daldı. Sehun hemen çarşafla üzerini örttü. Abisinin öğrenmesini istediği son şey çıplak uyuduğuydu. “Hyung!”

“Bebek Sehun, hadi hazırlan. Dışarıya çıkalım. Eminim biraz baloncuklu çay için ölüyorsundur.” Kris bilmiş bir şekilde sırıttı.

“Evet evet. Tamam, dışarı çık.”

“Sen çık önce yataktan.”

“Hayır.”

“Sehun.”

Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömerek, yastığa doğru mırıldandı. “Çıplağım.”

Kris kahkahaya boğuldu. “Biliyorum. Sanki seni hiç çıplak görmedim. Aşağıda bekliyor olacağım.” Odadan çıktı.

Sehun bir süre uzanarak, dün gece ne kadar azgın bizon olduğunu düşünerek utandı. Ama Kai’in dudaklarının tenindeki dokunuşları aklına gelince, görüntü onu titretiyordu. Bunun yeterli olmadığını düşünen Sehun’du şimdi.

***********

Kris’le takılmanın eğlenceli yanı, Sehun’a istediği her şeyi alıyordu. Küçük şehri dolandıktan sonra, Kris Sehun’u ızgara yemeye götürdü.

“Buranın yemeğine ölürsün.” Dükkândan içeri girerken mırıldandı büyük olan.

“Hani yağlı yiyecekleri sevmiyordun!”

“Yaşlandıkça damak zevkim değişiyor.” Kris omuz silkti. “Neyse, eminim hala kızartma ve kuzu kaburgasına ölüyorsundur.”

“Her zamanki gibi hyung.” Boş bir masaya oturdular ve Kris siparişler için garsonu çağırdı.

Onlar sipariş verdikten sonra, Sehun, Baekhyun’un parmağını dudaklarına bastırarak susmasını işaret ederken yanlarına yaklaştığını fark etti. Baekhyun elleriyle Kris’in gözlerini kapattı.

“Bil bakalım ben kimim?” Baekhyun cıvıldadı.

“Yumuşak Vampir Yakalayıcı.” Kris alay ettiğinde Baekhyun ellerini çekti. “Bir kez daha senin ‘cıvıl cıvıl diva’ sesini duyarsam, kafanı koparacağım.”

“Aww, hiçte şakaya gelmiyorsun.” Baekhyun sandalyeye oturdu. “Neyse, sizi ‘davet’ hakkında bilgilendirmeye geldim.”

“Ne daveti?” Sehun şaşkındı.

“Sevgili devin biliyordur.”

“Sen de mi geliyorsun?” Kris yüzünü buruşturarak sordu.

“Evet.”

“Neden şivavalar (bir köpek cinsi) kurtların toplantısına gidiyor ki.” Kris onunla alay ederek Baekhyun’un kendisine hırlamasına neden oldu.

Sehun gülmek istiyordu ama neler olduğunu bilmiyordu.

“Kris, bebeğim?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Seni vuracağım.” Kris mırıldandı.

Baekhyun nahoş bir şekilde kahkaha atarak ayağa kalktı ve Kris’in şakağına parmağını koydu. “Gelecek hafta görüşürüz.” Dükkândan çıkarken el salladı.

“Yemin ederim, bir gün ellerimde ölecek bu çocuk.”

“Bence senden hoşlanıyor. Bu akşam ne olacak?” Sehun omuz silkti.

“Hiçbir şey. O gelecek hafta. Uygun alfa adayları hakkında gülünç bir toplantımız var.” Kris alay etti. “ Kai daha önceden değerlendirildiği için gelmeyecek.”

Sehun duyduğu isimle yutkunduğunda Kris ona şüpheli bir bakış attı.

“Bu arada Sehun-ah, Kai dün gece ne arıyordu odanda?”bir kaşını kaldırarak sırıttı.

“N-Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun?” Sehun gergince kıkırdadı.

Kris sandalyesine yaslanarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Ben muhtemel alfa adayıyım. Duyularım diğerlerinden bin kat daha iyi. Artı, odanın dışında duruyordum. Kai’in kokusunu açıkça alabiliyordum. Ve eminim o da kokumu almıştır.”

Sehun yalan söyleyemeyeceğini biliyordu ama en azında gerçeği saklayabilirdi. “O… bir şeyden bahsediyordu…”

“Ne şeyinden?”

“Borularından. Teşekkür etmeyi unutmuş.”

“Acınası bir yalancısın Sehun.” Kris alay etti. “Eğer seni incitirse bana söyleyeceğine söz ver. Başka bir kurdun kişisel işlerine burnumu sokamam.”

“Beni incitmedi hyung. Siz evde değilken odamda ikimizin yalnız bir şekilde yakalanmamızın uygun olmayacağını düşündük.” Konuşmayı başarmıştı ama Kris’in yüzünde hala ‘Ben aptal değilim’ sırıtışı vardı.

“Sen öyle diyorsan, peki.”

*********

“Sehun-ah! Ne yapıyorsun?” Nana yüzünde ışıldayan gülümsemesiyle odaya girdi.

“Hiçbir şey. Video izliyorum sadece.” Sehun telefonunu gösterdi ablasına.

“İyi. Gel buraya. Fikrine ihtiyacım var.”

Sehun yataktan kalkarak ablasını takip etti. “Ne fikri?”

“Krem rengi mi yoksa bej mi?”

“Ne farkı var?”

“Renk farkı var. Ben krem olanı seviyorum.”

“Ben bir fark göremiyorum.”

“Oh hadi ama Sehun! Kris bana yardım etmeyi reddetti.”

“Uh… Krem rengi olan.”

“Biliyordum!”

“Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?”

“Evet. Randevum var.”

“Kai’yle mi?”

“Hı hı. Sehun-ah, onun tarafından seçilmenin muhteşem olduğunu biliyor musun?! Bütün insanların arasından, beni seçti!” kollarını kendine dolayarak gülümsedi.

“Şimdi gidebilir miyim?”

“Bekle bekle. Saçlarımı salmalı mıyım yoksa toplamalı mı?”

“İki türlü de güzel görünüyorsun noona.”

“Hayır, en iyi şekilde görünmek istiyorum. Çiftleşmenin ne kadar önemli olduğunu ve bizim için ne demek olduğunu anlamadığını biliyorum, ama hayal etsene karısı olmak-“

“Bir arkadaşımı aramalıyım.” Sehun daha fazlasını duymadan hemen kaçtı odadan.

*********

Sehun tüm hafta boyunca kendini odasına kapatmıştı çünkü Kris bir şeylerle meşguldü ve ayrıca Sehun ablasıyla vakit geçirmek istemiyordu. Onu sevmediğinden değildi, ne zaman yanına gitse her fırsatta Kai’in hakkında konuşuyordu ve Sehun onu unutmak istiyordu. Komşu olmaları bunu zorlaştırıyordu.

“Ne? Anne, hayır!” Onlar evde yokken annesi Kai’yle birlikte kalmasını istediğinde karşı çıkıyordu Sehun. “Noona da mı gidiyor?”

“Evet. Orada olması gerekiyor. Neden bu kadar karşı çıkıyorsun?”

“Uh… Hiçbir şey. Bebek bakıcısına ihtiyacım yok.”

“Evet var.”

“Anne!”

“Sehun, bu süreçte her şey olabilir. Seni tek başına bırakamayız. Müstakbel eniştenle vakit geçirmenin neresi sorun?”

“Ama-“

“Seni korumaya çalıştığımıza inanamaz mısın en azından? Yakında geliriz.”

*********

Kai’den sonsuza kadar kaçamazdı nasıl olsa. Ancak Sehun endişeliydi ve hisleri konusunda kafası karışıktı çünkü Kai’yle birlikteyken belli etmekten korkuyordu biraz.

“Oh, selam Sehun.” Baekhyun kapıyı açmıştı. Sehun onu gördüğünde derin bir nefes aldı.

“Sen gitmiyor musun?”

“Gidiyorum. Ayak işleri için gelmiştim. Kendine akşam yemeği al, olmazsa Kai’den seni beslemesini iste. Ama yapacağından şüpheliyim.” Sehun’un omzunu pat patlamadan önce gülümseyerek evden çıktı.

Sehun oturma odasına girdiğinde Kai’in tek kişilik koltukta oturarak televizyon izlediğini gördü. Genç olan boğazını temizledi ama Kai ona bakmadı bile.

Sessizce koltuğa oturarak Kai’in izlediği programı izledi bir süre. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra hala onun için görünmezdi. Ayağını yere vurmaya başladığında Kai ona sertçe baktı.

‘’Kes şunu.” Kai gözleri hala televizyondayken mırıldandı.

“Üzgünüm.” Sehun bacaklarını durdurarak alt dudağını ısırmaya başladı. Gergindi. Kai’in önünde olduğunu bildiği için çok gergindi. Kai’in bir şey yapacağından korkmasından değildi ama Kai’in bir şey yapmasını istiyordu.

“Ablan nasıl?” sonunda konuşmuştu.

“İyi. Onu görmedin mi?” aralarından olanlardan sonra bile ‘havalar nasıl’ muhabbeti yapabiliyorlardı.

“Onu dört gün önce gördüm.”

“Onunla henüz çiftleşmedin mi?” diye sordu Sehun. Kai ona sinirle baktı.

“Düğüne kadar olmaz. Sana daha kaç kere söylemem gerek?”

“O zaman artık azgın değilsin?” şansını deniyordu.

“Seni ilgilendirmez.”

“Nasıl beni ilgilendirmez? Azgınken beni kullandın?!”

“Ee?”

“Ee mi?!”

Kai yerinden kalktı. “Ne istiyorsun?”

Sehun dilini ısırdı. “Uh. Yemek. Açım.”

Kai hıhladı ve odadan çıkmak üzereydi. “Neden öylesine iyi bir aile senin gibi acınası bir insanı evlat edindi ki?”

“Bekle, ne?!” Sehun yerinden kalktı. “Acınası insan mı?”

“Sertleştin, değil mi? Bunu bilmek için kurt olmama gerek yok. Seni yeniden becermemi istiyorsun, değil mi?” sırıttı.

“Cehenneme git!” Sehun elleriyle önünü kapatarak arkasını döndü. “Değilim.” diye fısıldadı.

“Üzgünüm ama yaşayan bir kusurluyu iki kez becerecek kadar umutsuz değilim.”

“Geçen sefer kudurmuş köpek gibi bana gelen sendin!” Sehun ona bağırdı.

“O geçti. Neyse, o zaman azmıştım. Hazır oradaydın. Ne derler bilirsin, demir tavında dövülür.”

“Bunu yapamazsın.” Sehun sessizce fısıldadı ve tırnaklarını ısırmaya başladı. “Ablamla evleneceksin.”

“Artık o kadar çekici değilsin. Her şeyi unutalım, tamam mı?”

“Unutmak mı?”

“Evet. Bunu şey olarak düşünebilirsin… Bir arkadaşının ihtiyacını karşılamak.”

“Kai.” Sehun sızlandı. Bağıra bağıra ağlamak istiyordu.

“Açsın yani. Bekle sana bir şey getireyim.”

“Kai.” Yeniden çağırdı. Kai onun ilk seferiydi. Sehun gibi birisi için ilk seferi olan birine âşık olmak normaldi.

“Sandviç mi yoksa spaget-“ Sehun’un pantolonu çözerek çıkarmasıyla cümlesi yarım kaldı.

Sehun koltuğa oturarak, alt tarafı tamamen çıplak bir şekilde uzandı ve bir bacağını koltuğun tepesine koyarak bacaklarını ayırdı. “Lütfen.” Başını eğerek fısıldadı. Bundan nefret ediyordu. Kai’in onu sevmesini sağlamak için ne kadar alçalmasından nefret ediyordu.

Kai tek bir şey demeden kendi pantolonunu çıkararak koltuğa gitti ve Sehun’un bacakları arasına uzandı. “Umutsuzsun.” Kai söylediğinde parmaklarını Sehun’un ağzına götürdü. “Em.”

Sehun ablasının bundan dolayı incineceğini biliyordu. Ailesi ona kızacaktı belki ama Kai içinde her gidip geldiğinde inliyordu ve elinde olmadan Kai’in belki eşini değiştireceğini düşünüyordu. Hayatında bir kereliğine bencil davranmıştı. Ve bunun bedelini ödüyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un içine son kez kendini iterken inledi ve sonra içinden çıktı. Sehun gözleri yarı aralık bir şekilde Kai’in dolgun dudaklarına bakıyordu. Onu öpmek istiyordu. Ancak Kai hemen ayağa kalktı. “Unutma, bu sefer sen istedin.” diye belirtti.

Sehun yorgun bir şekilde pantolonunu yerden aldı. “Ama… Sen de yaptın…”

“İlk başta senin gerçekten masum olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ama öyle değilmişsin çünkü bilerek ve isteyerek ablana ihanet ettin.” Kai alayla güldü.

“Şimdi suçu bana mı atıyorsun?”

“Hey. Biz birbirimize yardım ettik. Unutalım bunu. Kimse suçlu değil burada.”

Sehun ayağa kalktı. “Ablamla evlenmek mi istiyorsun?”

“Evet, neden?”

Sehun başını eğdi. Ne bekliyordu ki? Kendini gönüllü bir şekilde ona teslim ederse Kai’in onu seveceğini düşünmek aptallıktı. “Ben… Eve gitmek istiyorum.” diye mırıldandı.

“Herkes gelene kadar bekle. Koltukta uyursun sen, ben odamda olacağım.” Kai bunu söyleyip oturma odasından çıktı.

*********

Bir şekilde daha iyi olmuştu. Sehun, Kai’in ablasıyla evlenmek istemesinin daha iyi olduğuna kendisini ikna etmişti. Kai’yi görmek her seferinde midesinde kasılmaya neden oluyordu. Ama Kai sanki Sehun hiç var olmamış gibi davranıyordu.

“Sehun. Annem iyi hissetmediğini söyledi.” Kris odaya girdi.

“Evet. Gıda zehirlenmesi olabilir. Başım dönüyor.” Sehun inleyerek kendini yeninde yatağa bıraktı.

“Hadi kalk, doktora gidelim.”

“Hayır, gerek yok. O kadar kötü hissetmiyorum.”

“Kalk.” Kris, Sehun’u yataktan kaldırdı. “ Neden bu kadar solgunsun?”

“Hastayım biraz. İlaç aldım o yüzden endişelenme.” Başı dönüyor gibi hissediyordu. Yüzünü Kris’in omzuna yasladı. “Iyy. Kusacakmış gibi hissediyorum.”

“Hadi. Akşama yemek partisi veriyoruz. Hasta olamazsın.” Büyük olan Sehun’u odadan dışarıya sürükledi.

Sehun’a birkaç test yaptıktan sonra, doktor oturmasını söyledi. “Sehun. Sana birkaç test yaptık ve olumlu sonuç aldık. Hamilesiniz.” Doktor gülümsedi.

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Ne?” diye soludu.

“3 haftalık hamilesiniz.”

“Şaka yapıyorsunuz, değil mi?”

“Haha. Hayır. Böyle bir zamanda çok dikkatli olmalısınız. İçerken, merdivenlerden inerken çok daha dikkatli olun. Yapmanız gerekenleri tartışmak için size randevu ayarlayacağım.”

“Hay lanet.” Sehun toplumda küfredecek birisi değildi ama durumu kavrayamıyordu. Hayatında tek biriyle yatmıştı ve o kişi ablasıyla evlenecekti.

“Bir sorun mu var?”

Sehun ağlamaya başladı. “Ne… Yapmalıyım?” Gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Oh, bunu beklemiyor muydunuz?”

Başını iki yana salladı ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

“Sehun dinle. Her erkek hamile kalamaz. Sana bu bahşedildiği için minnettar olmalısın. Yoksa… Aldırmak mı istiyorsun?”

Sehun kafasını kaldırdı, masum bir cana kıymanın korkunç bir şey olduğunu düşünüyordu. “Hayır.” diye mırıldandı.

Doktor iç çekerek, “Partnerinizle bunun hakkında konuşmalısınız,” dedi.

Kris, Sehun odadan çıktığında ayağa kalktı. “Hey, sorun neymiş?”

“Gıda zehirlenmesi. Dediğim gibi.” Sehun ona yatıştırıcı bir gülümseme verdi.

“Oh rahatladım. Ama yarın her 15 dakikada bir tuvalete koşmamalısın. Çok fazla insan olacak.”

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak abisinin koluna tutundu, acısını saklamaya çalışıyordu.

***********

Çok kişi dediğinde Sehun akşam yemeğine bu kadar kişi geleceğini beklemiyordu. Bir köşede durup olabildiğince kurtlardan uzak durmaya çalışıyordu. Yemeklerden gelen koku kusma isteği uyandırıyordu onda.

“İyi misin? Zombiye benziyorsun.” Baekhyun, Sehun’un yanında belirmişti.

“Hehe, ben iyiyim hyung.”

“Abin nerede?”

“Buralarda olmalı. Ah, işte orada.” Sehun, Kris’i gösterdi. Baekhyun’u yanından uzaklaştırmak istiyordu.

“Çağır onu.”

“Hyung!” Sehun dediğini yaparak hemen Kris’i çağırdı.

Kris birkaç misafirle ilgileniyordu ama onun yanına geldi. “Ne?”

“Altın kürk müsün?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Neden umursuyorsun, şivava?”

“Bana öyle demeyi kes!”

Sehun onların arasında kalmak istemiyordu. Kai’in Nana’yla konuştuğunu gördü. Kai’ye söylemesi gerekiyordu. Kai ne yapması konusunda ona kesinlikle yardım ederdi. Herkes partiyle meşgul olduğu için Kai’ye söyleme fırsatı olmamıştı.

“Affedersiniz.” Sehun iki büyüğün yanından ayrıldı. Titreyen elleriyle ablası ve Kai’in yanına gitti. İkisi yakışıyorlardı. “Noona.”

“Ah Sehun-ah.” Nana ona gülümsemişti fakat Kai gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Kai’yle biraz konuşabilir miyim?”

“Huh?” Nana, Kai’ye baktı.

“Ne var?” diye sordu Kai.

“Özel olarak?”

Nana güldü. “Kayın biraderlerin sırları var ha? Tamam tamam.” Onları yalnız bıraktı.

“Başka bir yere gidebilir miyiz?” Etrafta çok kişi olduğu için rica etti Sehun.

“Ne? Yoksa yeniden mi sertleştin?” Kai alay etti.

“Önemli.”

Kai inleyerek evin arkasına doğru yürümeye başladı.

“Ne var?” diye sordu.

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve ağzını açtı. “Kai…”

“Ne?” Kai bıkmış bir sesle sordu.

Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra ağzındaki baklayı çıkardı Sehun. “Ben hamileyim.” diye fısıldadı.

Kai neredeyse 2 dakika tek kelime etmedi. “Tebrikler.”

“Huh?” Sehun gözlerine biriken yaşlarla ona baktı.

“Bunu neden bana söylüyorsun?”

“Çünkü senden.”

Kai kahkahayla güldü. “Buna inanacağım mı yani?”

“Sana böyle bir şey hakkında yalan söyleyebileceğimi mi sanıyorsun?”

Kai’in yüzü ciddileşti. “Şaka yapmıyorsun?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “O senin. Başka kimseyle birlikte olmadım.” Sehun erkek olmasını istiyordu.

Kai ona şeytan görmüş gibi bakıyordu. “Siktir.” Derin nefes aldı, kendine küfrediyordu. “Neden o kadar insanın içinden sen?”

“Kai…” Sehun, Kai’in elini tutmak için elini uzattı ama Kai çekildi.

“Kurtul ondan.”

“N-ne?”

“Bu tüm hayatımı etkileyecek. Kahretsin.” İleri geri yürümeye başladı. “Başka biri biliyor mu?”

“Hayır.”

“İyi. Öldür onu.”

“Kai!”

“Alfa olma pozisyonumu tehlikeye atamam. Tanrım. Neden bu kadar sorun çıkarıyorsun?”

“Bu yalnızca benim hatam değil.”

“Bu yalnızca benim sorumluluğum da değil.”

“Ne demek senin sorumluluğun değil?!”

Kai, Sehun’u yakalarından tutarak sertçe kendine çekti. “Bunun hakkında bir kelime daha edersen, onu kaybetmene sebep olurum. Siktiğimin kurtul ondan.” Sehun’u iterek oradan uzaklaştı.


	4. 3.Bölüm

Sehun umutsuz bir şekilde partiye geri döndü. Şu anda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Eğer Kai sorumluluk almak istemiyorsa, Sehun ne yapacaktı o zaman? Bebeği aldırmak bir seçenek değildi çünkü Sehun asla böyle kötü bir şey yapamazdı. Bir cana kıydığını gerçeğinin tamamen farkındaydı.

“Sehun?” Kris, Sehun’un yolunu kesti. “Sorun ne? Yine mi hasta oldun?”

Sehun başını Kris’in köprücük kemiklerinin arasına yasladı ve bir süre öyle kaldı. “Sehun?” abisi fısıldadı.

“Hehe. Üzgünüm. Sen konuklarla ilgilenmeye geri dön.” Sehun zoraki bir şekilde gülümseyerek onun yanından geçip gitti.

Kai’ye baktığında, birkaç kişiyle birlikte güldüğünü gördü. Gözlerindeki yaşları saklamak için başını eğdi ve eve girdi.

*********

“Noona?” Sehun ablasının odasına girdi.

“Evet?” bilgisayar ekranından kafasını kaldırmadı bile. “Ne var?”

“Benimle dışarı çıkar mısın?”

“Nereye?”

“Şehre. Babam yalnız gidemeyeceğimi söyledi.”

“Meşgulüm.”

“Lütfen?” evden biraz çıkmak istiyordu çünkü 3 gündür tıkalı kalmıştı.

“Meşgulüm dedim Sehun! Git Kris’e sor.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak odadan çıktı. Duyguları çok yoğundu. Kai’in birkaç metre uzağında olması bunu daha da kötüleştiriyordu. Kendini daha fazla Kai’ye yalvarmaktan alıkoyuyordu.

“Hyung?” Kris’in odasına girdi. Kris telefonla konuşuyordu o yüzden onu bekledi.

“Yemin ederim, elimde kalacaksın Baekhyun! Ölmek istemediğin sürece bir daha beni arama!” Kris kapatarak iç çekti. “Tam bir baş belası.”

“Huh?”

“Sorma. Ne oldu Sehun?”

“Um… Meşgul müsün?”

“Neden? Dışarıya çıkacaktım.”

“Bende gelebilir miyim?”

”Uh… Tabi. Ama birileriyle buluşacağım.”

“Sorun değil. Beni kütüphaneye bırakabilirsin.”

“Tamam o zaman.”

********

“Bana neyin olduğunu söyleyecek misin yoksa söylemeyecek misin?” Kris arabadayken sordu.

Sehun gergince güldü. “Neden?”

“Çünkü bu aralar seni düşünceli görüyorum.”

“Üniversitede ne çalışacağımı düşünüyordum. Psikoloji mi yoksa edebiyat mı? Anneme sormak istiyorum ama herkes meşgul görünüyor.”

“Biliyorum. Nana’nın evliliği ve yeni kurt türlerinin gelme konusu var. Ve en önemlisi de alfa seçimi. Çiftleşme sezonundan bahsetmiyorum bile.”

“Ondan bahsetmişken, sen seçmedin mi?” Konuyu değiştirdi.

“Hayır!”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hyung, ne zaman seçeceksin?”

“Yakında. Şimdi bunu konuşmayalım. Erkek kardeşimle bunu konuşmak garip hissettiriyor.”

“Tamam. Ama senin daha fazla özdenetimin var.” Alay etti.

“Bunu nerden biliyorsun?” Bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Uh…” Sehun sessiz kaldı.

*********

Sehun okuyacak kitap ararken kütüphanede takıldı biraz. Bugün doktora gidecekti ama tek başına gitmek için çok gergindi. Kris’i götürmek şüphe çekerdi. Yaklaşık 2 saat sonra, sıkılınca biraz hava almak için dışarı çıkmaya karar verdi.

Çok eski görünen birkaç dükkânın önünden geçti. Burası dindar ve korumacı bir şehirdi. Geleneksel değil ama küçük ve soğuk bir şehirdi. Sehun’un daha fazla kötü hissetmesine neden oluyordu. Amerika’daki yatılı okulda okumak için buradan uzaklaştığından beri buraya gelmemişti. Ama buranın yalnız hissettirdiğini hatırlamıyordu.

“Oh Sehunnie!” birisinin onu çağırdığını duydu.

“Baekhyun hyung.”

“Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

“Kütüphaneye geldim. Bir süre orada kalacaktım. Ama biraz dışarı çıkmaya karar verdim.”

Baekhyun cevap vermedi ama gözleriyle Sehun’un solgun yüzünü inceliyordu. “Hasta mısın?”

“Neden herkes bana bunu soruyor?” Sehun güldü. “Hayır, değilim.”

“Öyle görünüyorsun.”

“Endişelenme. Ben iyiyim.”

“Neyse, etrafta böyle dolanmamalısın.”

“Neden? Neden son zamanlarda herkes bu kadar korumacı?”

“Nedenlerimiz var.” Sehun’un yüzüne odaklandı. Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak dükkânın camından içeri baktı. Küçük bir çocuk annesinin kollarında kaçıyordu ve babası onu azarlıyordu ama endişeden değildi, Sehun bunu görebiliyordu. Sehun onları kıskandı. Farkında olmadan eli karnına gitmişti.

“Sehun.” Baekhyun ona seslendi.

“Uh? Oh geri dönmeliyim.”

Baekhyun ona kaşlarını çatmıştı. “Bana bir iyilik yapar mısın? Kris’e telefonlarımı açmasını söyler misin? Önemli olduğunu da söyle.”

“Tamam söylerim.”

*********

Sehun saçlarını düzgünce yıkayamamıştı. Kendi başına yapamıyordu. Ailesine söylemek iyi bir seçenek değildi. Hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaklardı. Eğer Kai yanında olsaydı daha iyi olurdu.

O yüzden gururunu bir kenara iterek Kai’in kapısını çaldı.

“Sehun?” Kris arkasından çağırdı. “Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

“Oh hyung. Sen ne-“

Kapı açılmıştı.

“Şu köpecikle bitmemiş bir işim var.” Kris dişlerini gıcırdatarak söyledi ve Baekhyun’u evden dışarıya sürükledi.

“Yah!!” Baekhyun bağırdı. Kris onu omzuna atarak evlerinin yanındaki ormana taşıdı. Bu Kai’in ona bunu yaptığı zamanı hatırlatmıştı.

“Bütün alfalar kendini beğenmiş.” Kendi kendine mırıldanarak eve geri döndü. Kapı açıktı, girip girmeme konusunda emin değildi.

“Sehun?” Kai kaşlarını çatarak göründü. “ Ne istiyorsun?”

“Kai.” Sehun tek kelime bile söyleyemiyordu. “Ben…”

“Kai. Kim gelmiş?” Kai’in babası içeriden sordu.

“Birkaç köpek.” Kai mırıldanarak kapıyı kapattı ve dışarı çıktı. “Ne istiyorsun?”

Sehun başı eğik ve düzensiz nefes alarak geri adım attı. “Nasılsın…?”

“Muhteşem.” Kai alay etti ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Sormak istediğin bu mu?”

“Ben... Onu öldüremem.”

“Kimi öldüremezsin?”

“Bebeğimizi.”

“Tanrım.” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Hala taşıyor musun?!”

“Lütfen Kai.” Sehun ağlamaya başladı. “Hepsi… Benim hatamdı.. Suçlamayı kabul edeceğim… Ama bunu yalnız yapamam.”

Kai burnundan soluyordu. “Umurumda değil. Bu benim de hatam. Değersiz birini becermenin bu kadar sorun yaratacağını kim bilebilirdi ki? Bana bir daha tekrar ettirme. Kurtul ondan.”

“Kai.”

“Ne sanıyorsun, sen mankafa? Kurt soyundan gelseydin en azından, bunu umursamazdım. Ama sen siktiğimin bir insansın!”

Sehun’un göğsü sıkışıyordu. “Onu… Öldüremem.”

“O zaman istediğini yap. Ama beni bunun içine sürüklemeyi düşünme bile.”

“Neden… O ben olamıyorum?” diye fısıldadı ve yanaklarını sildi.

“Ne? Mantıklı davranmıyorsun. Tavsiyemi dikkate al. O lanet şeyi öldür.” Sehun’un ‘küçük’ hediyesine öyle demesi kalbini kırmıştı.

“Onu istiyorum.”

“Git kendini becer.” Kai arkasını dönerek eve geri döndü ve kapıyı Sehun’un suratına kapattı.


	5. 4.Bölüm

Herkes kendi işleriyle meşguldü. Sehun ailesini bile zar zor görüyordu, gün boyunca meşguldüler ve çoğu geceler kurt toplantılarına gidiyorlardı. Nana durmadan düğün organizatörleriyle buluşuyordu ve Kris’in de Sehun’un emin olmadığı işleri vardı.

Kendini odasına kapatmıştı, ara sıra banyoya gidip geliyordu. Ama en azından Kris her fırsatta onunla konuşuyordu.

İkisi de Sehun’un yatağında uzanarak beyaz tavana bakıyorlardı.

“Hyung, senin gibi bir kardeşim olduğu için çok minnettarım.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Benim için de aynısı geçerli kardeşim.”

“Ama bu ailede yararsız gibi hissediyorum.”

“Annem ve babamın seni eve getirdiği günü hâlâ hatırlıyorum. Kendimden küçük bir erkek kardeşim olacağı için çok heyecanlıydım. Senin üzerine ne kadar titrediğimizi bilemezsin Sehun-ah.”

Bu, Sehun’un onlara böyle bir şekilde ihanet etmesiyle daha da kötü hissetmesine neden oldu.

“Bence Nana seni kıskanıyor.” Kris dalga geçti.

“Evet tabi.” Asıl tam tersi, Sehun onu kıskanıyordu.

“Hayır, ciddi söylüyorum.”

“Neden öyle düşünüyorsun?”

“Nedeni yok. Her neyse, sana gelecek haftaki küçük aile tatilimizden bahsetti mi?”

“Ne tatili?”

“Göle bir gezi sadece. Daha önce oraya gitmedin hiç. Güzel bir yerdir.”

“Daha fazla doğayla iç içe ha?” Sehun söyledi.

“Biz doğa insanlarıyız. Bence Baekhyun doğanın annesi.”

“Sizin aranızda ne var?”

“Ah? Hiçbir şey.”

Kris’in bile sırları vardı. O yüzden Sehun güvenilir abisinden içinde büyüyen bebeğini sakladığı için kötü hissetmiyordu artık. Karnına dokunarak hiç ses, hareket var mı diye kontrol etmek istiyordu. Kimsenin haberi olmadan hastaneye gitmeyi bile başarmıştı ve bebeğin durumunu söylerken daha da korkmuştu. Şaşırtıcı derecede güçlü ve sağlıklıydı. Kai’in genlerinden dolayı olmalıydı.

“Oh, sanırım geldiler.” Kris yataktan kalkarak söyledi.

“Kim?”

“Kai ve sinir bozucu abisi.” Odadan çıkarken söyledi ve Sehun da onu takip etti.

Sehun ve Kris oturma odasına girdiklerinde Kai, Nana’yla birlikte gülüyordu. Kai’yi gülerken izlemek otomatikman Sehun’u da gülümsetmişti.

“Ne yapıyorsun burada?” diye sordu Kris.

“Nana’nın valizleri toplamada yardıma ihtiyacı varmış.” Baekhyun cevapladı.

“Üç günlük gezi için tüm evi taşımayı mı düşünüyorsun?” ablasına sordu.

“”Hayır, ama mükemmel olmasını istiyorum.” Nana kızgınlıkla söyledi. Sehun sonunda Kai’in bakışını yakalamıştı ama Sehun’un ona gülümsediğini görünce bakışlarını çevirdi hemen.

“Kai, onunla evlenerek acı çekeceksin.” Kris şaka yaptı.

“Değişeceğine eminim.” Kai, Nana’ya gülümsediğinde Nana kızardı.

“İkiniz beraber iyi görünüyorsunuz.” Sehun hala acı bir şekilde gülümseyerek iltifat etti. Kai ona Sehun’un anlamadığı bir şekilde baktı. “Hyung, canım kabak kreplerinden çekti.”

“Iyyy.” diye söyledi Kris.

“Bunun neresi ıyyy?!” Baekhyun onu azarladı. “Gel Sehun. Ben sana alırım.” Sehun’u elinden tutarak evden dışarıya çıkardı.

“Bu saatte senin de mi canın kabak krepi çekti?!” Kris bağırdı.

“Kes sesi!” Baekhyun arkasından bağırdı.

“Teşekkürler hyung.” Kreplerini yiyip evlerine dönerken söyledi Sehun. Elinde hala birkaç krep vardı.

“Onları seviyorsun ha? Ben de seviyorum.”

“Hayır, sevmiyorum. Ama onları yemek istedim sadece.”

“Oh öyle mi?” Baekhyun şüpheli bir bakış attı.

“Evet.”

Onlar eve geldiklerinde Kai kapıdan çıkıyordu. “Hyung.” diye seslendi.

“Bitti mi? Yoksa sadece flört mü ettiniz?” Baekhyun alay etti.

Kai ensesini kaşıdı, kızarmıştı. “Eve git. Sehun’la konuşmak istiyorum.”

Sehun yutkundu, krep neredeyse boğazında kalacaktı.

“Oh. Tamam.” Baekhyun onları yalnız bırakarak evine geri döndü.

“Benimle… Konuşmak… Mı? İstiyorsun?” Sehun kekeledi.

“Ne yiyorsun?”

“Kabak krepi.”

“Neden? Kris onları sevmediğini söyledi.

“Ben.. Onları yemek istedim sadece.”

Kai iç çekti. “Sen gerçekten bir aptalsın. Hâlâ… Onu taşıyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun sanki grip olmuş gibi soruyordu.

“Evet. Onu istemiyorsan cehenneme gidebilirsin. Ama ben onu istiyorum.” Kai’in gözlerine bakmadan fısıldadı.

“Nasıl büyütmeyi düşünüyorsun?”

“Seni ilgilendirmez, değil mi? Sana artık yalvarmayacağım.”

Kai hafifçe titredi. “Pekâlâ, bu daha iyi.” Aklında bir şeyleri tartıyor gibi görünüyordu. “Seni anlamak istiyorum. Eğer-“

“Biliyorum. Bir insandan çocuğun olmak seni alfalığını elinden alacak. Ayrıca, senin kurt soyunu küçük düşürecek. Anladım. Ancak benden bebeği öldürmemi isteme çünkü bu bizim hatamız, onun değil.” Sonunda konuşmayı başarmıştı. Elleri titriyordu.

“Pekâlâ, hayatını mahvedecek kadar aptalsan, bunun sorumluluğunu almayacağım.” diye söyleyerek evine doğru gitmeye başladı.

Sehun artık Kai’yi rahatsız etmemeye karar vermişti. Ailesine söylemek veya kimseye söylemeden başka bir yere gitmek konusunda kararsızdı.

Kai onun düşük birisi olduğunu düşünse bile Kai’yle iyi geçinmek istiyordu. Bazen, Sehun odasında oturarak bebeğinin kime benzeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Ve onu yok etme fikri hasta olmasına neden oluyordu.

Sehun yalnız kalmak istediği için göl evine hep birlikte gitmek onun istediği bir şey değildi. Ancak onu arkalarında bırakmanın hiçbir yolu yoktu. Hâlâ onu neden bu kadar çok koruduklarını anlamıyordu.

“Tamamdır!!” Baekhyun göl evinin temiz havasını solurken cıvıldadı. “Bu mutluluğun kokusu!”

“O kokladığın sincap kakası kokusu.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi.

“Çocuklar! Hadi göle girelim.” Nana söyledi.

“Soğuk değil mi?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Biz sıcakkanlı yaratıklarız.” Baekhyun cevapladı.

“Oh doğru. Bunu unuttum.”

“Kai!” Nana çağırdı. “Geliyor musun?” çoktan kıyafetlerini çıkarıyordu, aileler ise valizleri göl evine taşıyordu.

“İlk önce bunlara yardım edeceğim.” Kai arabayı boşaltırken söyledi.

“Sehun?”

“Beni boş verin. Çok soğuk.” Sehun eve doğru yürüdü. Sabahın erken saatleriydi.

“Sen yüzecek misin?” Baekhyun, Kris’e sordu.

“Sen? Şivavaların berbat bir yüzücü olduklarını duydum.” Kris, Baekhyun’u kucaklayarak suya fırlattı.

Diğerleri içeri girdiğinde çoktan öğleden sonra olmuştu.

“Sehun-ah, su şimdi sıcak. Gidip eğlenebilirsin biraz.” Nana gülümsüyordu ve her yerinden su damlıyordu.

“İyi hissetmiyorum.” Sehun sabahtan beri Kai’in ailesiyle oturuyordu.

“Neden? Gölde yüzmek iyi gelir. Git yüz.” Kai’in babası söyledi. Diğerleri de Sehun’a garipçe baktıklarında Sehun iç çekerek koltuktan kalktı.

Kai’in kıyafetlerini çıkararak göle daldığını gördü. Bir saniye bile düşünmeden, Sehun da göle yürüyerek kendi kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve ne soğuk ne de sıcak olan suya girdi.

Sehun yanına ulaşana kadar Kai ona baktı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun’a sinirle bakarak sordu.

“Hiçbir şey. Ben sadece…” Sehun omuz silkti.

“Nasıl…” Kai, Sehun’a bakarak mırıldandı. “Nasıl…” sorusunu tamamlayamadı. Sehun ne sormaya çalıştığını anladığı için gülümsedi. Kai’in yanına yüzdü ve parmaklarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. "Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai nefesini tuttu ve avucunu onu itmek için Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı. Ama elleri yavaşça karnına doğru indi.

Sehun ağlamak istiyordu. Kai’in ellerini karnında nasıl hissettirdiğini açıklayamıyordu. Etrafta kimse yoktu. Sadece ikisi vardı.

“Çok güzel.” Sehun fısıldayarak dudaklarını Kai’inkilere yapıştırdı. Kai geri çekilmeyerek ona karşılık veridi, Sehun’un dudaklarını nazikçe kavramıştı.


	6. 5.Bölüm

Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarının bu kadar sıcak olacağını hiç hayal etmemişti. Dudaklarının birbirlerine uyumu mükemmeldi, Sehun’un dudakları Kai’inkiler için yaratılmıştı sanki. İkisi de nefessiz kalana kadar öpüştüler. Sehun ağırlığını tamamen Kai’ye vermişti, elleriyle Kai’in boynuna sıkıca tutunmuştu diğerinin elleri ise karnı ve sırtı arasında gidip geliyordu. Dilleri birbirlerine dolanırken ve bedenleri birbirine yaslanmışken aralarına ufacık bir havanın girmesine bile izin vermiyorlardı. Sehun gözlerini kapatmıştı.

“Dur.” Kai nefes almak için geri çekildi. Bir süre gözlerini kapattı, göğsü derin nefeslerinden inip çıkıyordu. Sehun, onun şişmiş parlayan dudaklarına bakarken dudaklarını yaladı. “Bu... Beklenmedikti…” Kaşları çatılmıştı. “Onun gitmesini istiyorum.”

“Ne?”

“Aptal çocuğunun gitmesini istiyorum.” Sehun’dan yüzerek uzaklaştı ve sudan çıktı.

Sehun hala gülümsüyordu. Kai’in bebeğinden, çocuk diye bahsettiği ilk seferdi. Bu iyi bir işaretti.

******

Aynanın önünde durarak mangal partisine hazırlanmak yerine karnını inceliyordu. O anda Baekhyun aniden odasına daldı.

“Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?”

“Uh? Hiçbir şey, hazırlanıyorum.” Sehun tişörtünü almak için yatağa ilerledi. “Kris hyungun odası karşıda.”

“Biliyorum. Senin ne yaptığına bakmak için geldim.” Baekhyun’un yüzü ne zaman Sehun’un yanında olsa ciddi olurdu hep.

“Neyse, mangal için her şey hazır mı?”

“Evet. Yaşlılar onunla ilgileniyor.”

“Hyung, sana bir şey sormak istiyorum.”

“Ne?”

“Neden benim yanımdayken rahatsız olmuş gibi duruyorsun?”

“Rahatsız olmuş mu?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Yüzü öyle onun.” Kris odaya girerken söyledi. “Çirkin ve rahatsız edici.”

“Konuşana bak.”

“Sehun-ah, kalın bir şeyler giymelisin. Dışarısı soğuk.”

Genç olan başını sallayarak ceketini aldı ve abisini takip etti.

Sehun etine dokunmamıştı, sadece mısır yemişti. Soğuk ve ağır hava artı birde etin kokusu onu hasta ediyordu. Diğerleri barbekü yapıp gülerken ve Sehun’un umursamadığı bir şeyler tartışırken o da evin önünde oturmuş etin kokusunu görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu.

“Sehun. İşte al.” Nana ona bir tabak tavuk eti uzattı.

“Yok, sağol noona.” Sehun bir gülümsemeyle geçiştirdi.

“Neden böylesin?” kaşlarını çatarak tabağı yerine koydu. “Hiçbir şeyi beğenmiyorsun gibi hissettiriyor.”

“Öyle değil. Ben eğleniyorum.”

“Düğünüm hakkında heyecanlanmayan tek kişi sensin. Ne o? Bir şeyden dolayı üzgün müsün?! Çünkü bu halin sinir bozucu.”

“Nana, rahat bırak onu.” Kai yanında belirdi. “Hadi.” Onu uzaklaştırdı. Sehun derin nefes aldı ve yüzünü dizlerine gömdü.

Bir elin saçlarını okşadığını hissedince başını kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’u gördü. “İyi misin?” yüzünde endişeli bir ifadeyle sordu.

“Affedersin.” Sehun yerinden kalkarak banyoya koştu. Bu şu anda kadarki en kötüsüydü. İştahını kaybetmiş ve zayıflamıştı. Doktor bebek sağlıklı dediği halde neden böyle bilmiyordu.

Yediği her şeyi çıkardığından gece yarısına doğru acıkmıştı. Mutfağa gidip kalan bir şeyler var mı diye bakacaktı. Mutfağa girdiğinde Kai’in mutfak masasında bir şeyler içtiğini gördü. Sehun’a bakmadı ama varlığa sinirlenmişti.

“Ne?”

“Açım.” Sehun mırıldanarak buzdolabına gitti. Masanın üzerinde kalmış mısırlardan vardı.

“Mısır yemeye devam edersen nasıl hayatta kalacaksın?” Kai’in sesi Sehun’u azarlıyor gibi çıkmıştı.

“Ama lezzetliler.” Sehun alüminyum folyoyu açarak yemeye başladı.

Kai hıhladı ve bardağında kalanları içtikten sonra Sehun’a bakmaya başladı.

“Ne?” Sehun’un yüzü ısınmıştı.

“Şişmanlamışsın.”

“Haha çok komik.” Birkaç hafta olmuştu ve Sehun hala sıska görünüyordu.

“İnsanlar yakında anlayacaklar. En iyisi…” yutkundu.

“Boşver onu. Senin olduğunu kimseye demeyeceğimi söyledim zaten sana. O yüzden onu öldürmemi istemeyi bırak.”

Kai kaşlarını çatmıştı ve Sehun’un yüzüne odaklanmıştı.

“Şey… Bir… Bir şey hissediyor musun?” gözleri Sehun’un karnındayken sordu.

Sehun aptallığına güldü ve ellerini yıkayarak odasına gitmeye başladı ama Kai onu bileğinden kavrayarak durdurdu. Kai ona sinirle bakarken o da bakışlarına karşılık verdi.

“Komik olan ne?”

“Hiçbir şey. Sadece çok aptalsın. Daha iki aylık bile değil.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

Kai geri çekilerek bir şey düşünmeye başladı ve sonra yeniden Sehun’a baktı. Yüzünü Sehun’un karnına yasladı sanki bir şey duymak istiyormuş gibi. Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti. Ne yapacağına karar vermeyerek alt dudağını ısırdı.

“N-ne… Yapıyorsun?” diye fısıldadı. Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline dolayarak kulağını karnına daha çok bastırdı. Sehun, Kai’in gülümsediğini görebiliyordu.

“O…sessiz.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Çocuklar?” Baekhyun mutfağa girdi. Kai kızarmış yüzüyle hemen geri çekildi. Baekhyun onlara ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Ne?” Kai abisine tısladı ve mutfaktan çıktı.

“Sehun, seninle konuşmak istiyorum.” Baekhyun ona emrederek ön kapıya yöneldi. Sehun yutkunarak arkasından onu takip etti. “Otur.” Evin dışına çıktıklarında Sehun’a emretti.

“Ne oldu hyung?” Sehun, Baekhyun’un yanına oturdu.

“Hamilesin, değil mi?”

Kısa bir süre sessizlik olduktan sonra Sehun fısıldadı. “Evet.” En azından bir kişiye dürüst olmaya karar vermişti. Ve Baekhyun, Sehun’un güvenebileceği biri gibi görünüyordu. Ayrıca, Baekhyun çoktan anladığını biliyordu. “Lütfen kimseye söyleme hyung.”

Baekhyun iç çekti. “Kai’den, değil mi?”

Sehun cevap vermedi. Sadece başını Baekhyun’un kucağına yasladı.

“Sehun, ne yaptığını biliyor musun? Kai neden bir şey yapmıyor?” sesi hala sakindi.

“Çünkü ondan yardım istemiyorum. Ailemi hayal kırıklığına uğratamam.” Yalan söyledi.

“Cidden, burada sakin olmaya çalışıyorum ama çığlık atmak da istiyorum.” Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “Ne yapacaksın?”

“Ayrılmak mı? Herkese söylemek mi? Bilmiyorum hyung.”

“Kris’e söylemelisin.”

“Hayır, lütfen söyleme.” Sehun geri oturdu. “Lütfen hyung.”

“Ona söylemeyeceğim. Ama sen mal mısın? Çocuğu aldır Sehun. Desteğin olmadan çok zor olacaktır. Ayrıca kurt soyundan birini taşıyorsun. Ve sen normal bir insansın. Bu çok zor olacaktır.”

“Onu öldüremem…”

Baekhyun derin nefes aldı. “Benim aptal kardeşim gerçekten bir şey yapmayacak mı?”

“O eşini seçti. Benim hatam yüzünden hayatından vazgeçmesini isteyemem.”

“Ama…”

“Ama ne?”

“ O sana çekilmiyor mu? Onun çocuğu olduğundan?”

“Huh?”

“Yani, klanların ve soyların nasıl kurt olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Ne olursa olsun, ailemiz bizim için çok şey ifade ediyor. Bebek ne olursa olsun onu sevmeye zorlayacaktır.”

Şimdi her şey mantıklı geliyordu. Kai’in bebeğe tutumunun neden aniden değiştiğini açıklıyordu. Çocuğa doğru çekiliyordu. Ve Sehun’a doğru da. Kai’in onu sevdiğinden dolayı değildi.

“Senin etrafında ne kadar çok zaman geçirirse, o… Sehun, biliyorum alfa olmayı bırakmayacaktır çünkü o bir altın kürk.”

“Sen altın kürk değil misin?”

“Hayır. Ama bu benimle ilgili değil. Eğer insanlar onun yarı insan çocuğunu öğrenirse, hiçe sayılacaktır.”

“Bu yüzden sorumluluk almasını istemiyorum.”

“Sehun! Sen deli misin?!”

“Bebeği seviyorum hyung.” Bu Baekhyun’un susması için yeterliydi. Yeniden iç çekti.

“Umarım ne yaptığını biliyorsundur. Ben, kendim ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Nasıl yardım edeceğim?”

“Sorun değil. Ben iyi olacağım, söz veriyorum.”


	7. 6.Bölüm

Herkes gölde eğlenip sohbet ederken ve suda eğlenirken Sehun odasında sabah bulantıları yüzünden sıkıntı çekiyordu. Birkaç kez ailesi çağırdığı için zorla dışarıya çıktı.

Orada ayakta dikilirken ve temiz havayı ciğerlerine çekerken Nana’nın Kai’ye tutunmasını ve Kai’in ona gülümsemesini izledi. Tabii ki de Kai ondan hoşlanmasaydı onu eşi olarak seçmezdi. Neler olacağını kim bilebilirdi ki?

“Baekhyun! Bırak beni!” Baekhyun sırtına atladığında Kris bağırdı.

“Taşı beni.” Baekhyun, Kris’in şakağına fiske attığında onu sinirlendirdi.

Sehun onları izlerken gülümsedi. “Sen de git.” Sehun’un annesi onu ittirdi.

“Hayır, anne ben-“

“Git Sehun. Bugünlerde neden bu kadar sessizsin?”

“Sessiz mi?” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Hayır, değilim.”arkasını döndü ve tişörtünü çıkararak suya girdi. Baekhyun Sehun’a gülümseyerek, Kris’e doğru yüzdü.

“Nana! Yardım et!” Baekhyun onu çekerken Kris bağırdı. Nana güldü ve Kai’den uzaklaşarak Kris’i kurtarmak için Baekhyun’a saldırdı. Kurtlar, diye düşündü Sehun. Çok fazla şiddet yanlılarıydı.

Kafasını çevirdiğinde Kai’in tehditkâr bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. “Bbuing.” Sehun fısıldayarak ağzından pop sesi çıkardığında Kai kaşlarını daha çok çattı. Sehun gülerek suya daldı. Suyun altından su kirlenmiş görünüyordu. Kris ve Nana’nın ayaklarını görebiliyordu. Sehun burada olmayı sevmişti. Çok sakin hissettiriyordu ama havaya ihtiyacı vardı o yüzden suyun yüzeyine çıkmaya karar verdi. Sudan çıkamadan Kai kollarını beline dolamıştı.

Kai dudaklarını birleştirerek Sehun’un ağzına hava üfledi böylece suyun altında onu daha uzun öpebilecekti. Ancak Sehun şu anda bunu istemiyordu. Baekhyun’un Kai’in bebek tarafından çekildiğiyle ilgili söyledikleri gerçekten işe yarıyordu. Kai’yi iterek yüzeye çıktı.

“Az önce kaybolmuştun.” Nana söyledi. “Sen de Kai.” Kai yüzeye çıkınca söyledi.

Ve Sehun’un kusma istediği ortaya çıkmak için mükemmel bir zaman bulmuştu. Sudan çıkarak eve doğru koşmaya başladı.

“Kai! Git ona yardım et seni pislik!” Sehun arkasından Baekhyun’un bağırdığını duydu.

“İyi misin?” Kai banyoya girerken sordu.

“Evet.” Sehun ağzını çalkaladı.

“Abime söyledin mi?”

“Huh?” yüzünü ona çevirdi.

“Baekhyun. Ona söyledin, değil mi? Dün geceden beri bana soğuk davranıyor.” Kai kızmıştı.

“Ben…”

Kai Sehun’un elini kavrayarak onu banyonun duvarına yasladı. “Ne sikim söyledin ona, huh?” tısladı.

“Kai… Bekle…”

“Seni kaç kere uyardım. Ve sen hala bu pisliği taşımaya devam ediyorsun. Sana söylemiştim.” Elleriyle Sehun’un boynunu kavradı. “Yemin ederim, eğer bir şey olursa-“

“Hiçbir şey olmayacak. Kimseye söylemeyecek.”

“Bunu anlayıp anlamadığından emin değilim ama aptal bebeğin beni etkiliyor. Kontrolümü kaybediyorum.” Elini Sehun’un karnına götürerek tırnaklarını Sehun’un tenine geçirdi. Sehun’un gözleri sulanmaya başlamıştı. “Eve döndüğümüzden ondan kurtulmazsan, ikinizi de öldüreceğim ve suçu avlanma isteğine atacağım.” Kelimelerini vurgulamak için tırnaklarını Sehun’un karnından aşağı indirerek kanayan 4 çizgi bıraktı. Sehun sonundan kendini bırakarak ağlamaya başladı. Kai onu ittiğinde Sehun’un başı banyonun duvarına çarpmıştı. “Bu son uyarın.” Sehun yere çökerek kanayan karnını tuttu. Kai ise onu orada öyle bırakmıştı.

Sehun yaralı karnını nasıl iyileştireceğini bilmiyordu. Kai o kadar derin yara bırakmıştı ki kanamasının durması bile biraz zaman almıştı. Acıyordu ve yardım bile isteyemiyordu.

“Sehun?” Kris gece yarısı gibi odasına geldi. “Uyumadın mı?”

“Hayır. İçeri gir hyung.”

“Neyin var? Hala hasta mısın?” yatağa oturdu.

“Hayır. Dün akşam kötü bir şey yedim sanırım.” Bahane uydurdu.

“Oh.”

“Bu arada hyung. Baekhyun hyung ve senin aranda ne var?”

“Baekhyun ve benim neyim varmış?”

“Uh… Seni seviyor gibi görünüyor.” Sehun sırıttı.

“Çok. Beni çok seviyor.” Kris alay etti. “Yaşı gibi davranıyor mu hiç? Çok sinir bozucu.”

“İyi birisi ama.”

“Kıçımın iyisi.” Kris iç çekti. “Yapacak çok şeyim var. Son zamanlarda seninle vakit geçiremediğim için özür dilerim.” Sehun abisinin Kai’den daha iyi bir alfa olacağını düşünüyordu.

“Sen ondan büyüksün. Neden alfa sen olamıyorsun?”

“Onun genleri harika ve daha güçlü.”

“Oh.”

“Ama sanırım kafası karışık. Önceden olduğu gibi partiye önderlik etmiyor. Son toplantıda kendi halinde takılıyordu.”

“Oh.”

“Ama sanırım baskıdan dolayı böyle. Alfa olmak demek onun en güçlüsü olması demek. Ama aynı zamanda çok büyük bir yük.”

“Oh.”

“Ne demek o?” Sehun’un başına vurdu. “Nana’nın onunla evlenmesi onun daha fazla güçleneceği anlamına geliyor. (**Daha yakışıklı oldu böyle.)** Ve muhtemelen çocukları geleceğin alfaları olacak. Nana’nın onunla evlenmesiyle biz pratik olarak aile olacağız. Ayrıca…” cümleyi havada bıraktı.

“Baekhyun hyungla birlikte olamazsın.” Sehun anlamıştı.

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun?” Kris, Sehun’un koluna vurdu. “Pekâlâ, iyi geceler.” Sehun’un başını öperek yataktan kalktı. “Oh bu arada yarın voleybol oynayacağız. Takımını seç çünkü hepimiz senin okulunda kaptan olduğunu biliyoruz.” Utanmazca sırıttı.


	8. 7.Bölüm

“Kris!” Baekhyun arkasından bağırdı. Kris Sehun’un odasından çıkmıştı. Kris inleyerek onu görmezden gelerek odasının kapısını kapattı. “Bekle, seni bok kafalı!”

“Kes sesini! İnsanlar uyuyor.”

Küçük uğraşmalarla Baekhyun, Kris kapıyı kapatamadan Kris’in odasına süzülmeyi başarmıştı.

“Dışarı.” Kris emretti.

“Bir cevaba ihtiyacım var.”

“Deli olduğunun cevabı mı? Üzgünüm ben psikiyatrist değilim.”

“Oh, aferin yılın şakası oldu bu.” Baekhyun büyük olana hırladı.

“Bak. Seninle çiftleşmeyeceğim.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü senden hoşlanmıyorum bile. Beni rahatsız etmeyi kes.”

“Neden ama?”

“Baekhyun, kardeşin benim kız kardeşimle evlendiğinde aynı sürüde olacağımızı unuttun mu?”

“Nedennnnnnn benimle kaçmıyorsun?”

“Sen delisin.” Kris, Baekhyun’un yanından geçerek yatağına uzandı.

“Korkma. Ne olacağımızı ben de biliyorum.” Baekhyun şeytani bir şekilde sırıttı.

“Hayal görmeye devam et.”

**********

İlk günden beri Kris, Baekhyun denen çocuğun tam bir baş belası olacağını biliyordu. Kris’in ondan hoşlandığından değildi. Olamazdı. Ama Baekhyun, Kris’e abayı yakmıştı. O zamandan beri, Baekhyun, Kris’in kendisiyle çiftleşmesi için ısrar edip duruyordu. Birkaç klan üyesine bile Kris’in onu seçeceğini söylemişti, Kris bu yüzden onu kendine getirmeye çalışıyordu.

Ama yine de Kris, Baekhyun’un etrafında köpek yavrusu gibi dolaşmasından hoşlanmaya başlamıştı. Yabancı bir histi, Kris’in henüz çözemediği bir histi.

“Ama…” Baekhyun yatağa çıktı.

“Baekhyun, seni köpeklere yem edeceğim! İn aşağıya!”

Kris’e doğru sürünüp karnına otururken sırıtıyordu. “Kendini çok iyi kontrol ediyorsun. Benim yapamam ne kötü.” Baekhyun, Kris’in bileklerini tuttu. İkisi de güçlüydüler ama Baekhyun, Kris’ten biraz daha sertti.

“Ne yapacaksın?” Kris güldü. “Kendinle mi çiftleşeceksin?”

“Hayır.” Baekhyun kibirle gülümsedi. “Sana tecavüz edeceğim. Seni becereceğim.”

Kâbus.

“Baekhyun, in üstümden!” Kris ellerini kurtarmak için mücadele etmeye başladı. “Bunu yapamayız! Yoksa kardeşin ve-“

“Sana çoktan söyledim, kaç benimle. Kimse öğrenmeyecek.” Kris’in ellerini tek eliyle tuttuktan sonra Kris’in pantolonunun düğmesini çözdü.

“Dur, Baekhyun!” Kris kısık sesle söyledi.

“Hayır.”

“Dur. Seninle çiftleşeceğim.”

Baekhyun donmuştu. “Ne?” nefesini tuttu.

Baekhyun tutuşunu gevşettiği Kris bileklerini kurtardı. Baekhyun kucağına oturdu. ‘’Bunu yapabilir misin? Kardeşimin hayatını mahvedebilir misin? Benimle çiftleşerek ona ihanet edebilir misin? Çünkü ben bunu kız kardeşime yapamam.’’

Baekhyun’un yüzü değişmişti. Dudaklarını dişleyerek Kris’e baktı. ‘’Evet.’’

‘’Sana olan saygımı kaybettim.’’ Kris Baekhyun’u yanına indirdi ve üzerine bindi. Baekhyun’un düğmelerini açmaya başladı.

‘’Kris ne yapıyorsun?’’

‘’İstediğini. Böylece, sonra beni rahat bırakırsın.’’

‘’Kes sesini göt deliği.’’ Baekhyun Kris’in sağ kasığına vurduğunda, Kris inleyerek yana düştü ve üyesini tutmaya başladı.

‘’Sen... Oynadın.’’ Kris inledi.

‘’Göt deliği! Kim beni becermeni istedi?’’

‘’Çünkü eşim olarak seni seçemem!’’ Kris oturdu. Baekhyun, Kris’in kafasının arkasına bir tane geçirdi.

‘’Hiçbir şey anlamıyorsun.’’ Yataktan kalktı.

‘’Nasıl senin gibi bu kadar unutkan ve kör birisi eş olacak? İşte bu yüzden Kai daha iyi seçim.’’

‘’Ölümün benim elimden olacak Baekhyun.’’ Kris ona alaycı bir gülüş attı.

‘’Gördün mü, ne dediğimi bile anlamıyorsun. Erkek kardeşine daha fazla dikkat etmelisin.’’

‘’Ha?’’

‘’Bu arada çok acıyor mu?’’ Sırıttı.

‘’Defol.’’ Kris kızarmıştı.

‘’Acıyan yerine ‘üflememi’ istiyor musun?’’ Baekhyun ellerini açarak söyledi. Kris avuçlarıyla yüzünü kapadı. Bu şivavadan gerçekten hoşlanmaya başlıyordu.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Sehun orada ayakta durmuş, milletin gruplara ayrılmasını izliyordu. Yaralı karnı hala acıyordu ve hastaydı. Kris ona el sallayarak Kai’in babası ve Nana’dan oluşan grubuna katılmasını istiyordu, Kai’in takımında ise Baekhyun, Sehun’un anne-babası ve Kai’in kendisi vardı. Sehun kararsızca Kris’in tarafına yürüdü.

“Bekle. O da mı oynuyor?” diye sordu Baekhyun. “Hayır, hayır. Annem oynasın.” Sehun onun kendisine yardım ettiğini biliyordu.

“Ne sorunun var?” Kris karşı çıktı. “O oynayacak.”

“Hyung, oynayabileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Çok iyi hissetmiyorum.”

Nana hıhladı. ‘’Ne zaman iyi hissettin ki?”

“Çocuklar, hadi ama. Burada sizi beklerken yaşlanacağım.” Baekhyun kollarını kavuşturdu. Sehun yalandan güldü ve geri çekildi.

“Sehun.” Kris seslendi ve bileğini tuttu. “Neyin var?” diye sordu, gözleri endişe doluydu.

“Hiçbir şey. Ben hâlâ-“

“Sehun.” bu kez annesi seslendi. Şimdi herkes Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Fark edemeyeceğimizi mi sandın? Son zamanlarda çok solgunsun. Sorun ne?”

Bütün gözler Sehun’un cevabını bekliyordu ama O başını yere eğmiş olan Baekhyun’a baktı sonra Kai’in hırlayan bakışlarını fark etti.

“Yorgunum sadece.” Sehun alçak sesle söyledi. “Endişelenmeyin. Siz devam edin. Ben izleyip, skor tutacağım.”

“Eğlenceyi mahvediyorsun. Ortaya dökül Sehun.” dedi Nana. “Hastaysan, hastaneye git.”

“Hasta olmadığımı söyledim zaten.” Bağırdı ve eve girdi.

*******

Sehun odasında vakit geçirerek diğerlerinin öğle yemeği için eve girmesini bekliyordu. Ama dışarıdan hiç ses gelmiyordu. Telefonu açarak hamilelik boyunca kendini nasıl sağlıklı tutacağını araştırırken kapı birden açıldı.

“Hyung?” rahatlayarak Kris’e baktı. “Ne-“

Kris, Sehun’u kolundan tutarak yataktan kaldırdı. “Hyung!” abisi onu sertçe merdivenlerden indirirken bağırdı.

Sehun’u herkesin bulunduğu oturma odasına soktu. “Söyle onlara.” Kris emretti.

“Ne… Ha?” Sehun abisinin kızgın yüzüne bakamıyordu.

“Kris.” Baekhyun karşı çıktı.

“Deneme bile.” Kris, Baekhyun’a hırlayarak dişlerini sıktı. “Benimle konuşma bile Baekhyun!”

“Neler oluyor?” Nana şaşkınlıkla sordu.

“Sehun! Onlara söylemedi emrettim! Onlara neden hasta olduğunu söyle!” Kris hırladı.

Sehun boğazına tıkanan hıçkırığı yutkundu.

“Neden bu kadar zorlaştırıyorsun?” Baekhyun, Kris’e bağırdı. “Bunun hakkında iyi hissetmeyecek.”

“Sesini kesmeni söyledim!” Baekhyun’u ittirdi.” Onun abisi kim? Sen mi ben mi?”

“Yeter!” Sehun gözyaşlarını saklamak için başını eğerek fısıldadı. “Onlara söyleyeceğim.” Baekhyun’un Kris’e her şeyi dediğini anlamıştı.

Kris, Sehun’un elini tuttu ve yeniden Sehun’un favorisi olmuştu. “Ben… Hamileyim.”

Sessizlik.

Sehun yüzünü kaldırmamıştı bile ama herkesin ona ağzı açık baktığını biliyordu. Annesi ileri çıkarak Sehun’a sarıldı. “Her şey iyi olacak bebeğim.” Diye söyledi. Bu Sehun’un duymak istediği tek şeydi. Her şey iyi olacaktı. Maalesef herkes annesi gibi rahatlatıcı değildi. Kai’in ailesi alay ederek birbirleriyle fısıldaşıyorlardı.

“Ne bu?” Kai’in babası sordu. “Ucuz birini neden ailemize getirmediğimizi anlıyor musunuz? İnsanlar öğrenirse ne olacak?”

Kris diğerlerine kaş çatarken Sehun’un elini daha da sıktı.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun’un babası söyledi. “Bize biraz zaman verir misiniz?”

“Biz bir aileyiz, değil mi?”

“Evet ama-“

“Yoksa bizi hâlâ yabancı olarak mı görüyorsunuz?”

“Öyle değil.”

“Üzgünüm. Bu geziyi mahvettiğim için özür dilerim.” Diye fısıldadı Sehun.

“Hayır hayatım. Bunun üstesinden geleceğiz.” Annesi yüzünü okşadı.

“Babası kim? Uh… Yani kimin çocuğu?” Nana sonunda konuşmuştu. O hâlâ Kai’ye sarılıyorken, Sehun’un diğer aile fertlerinden biri ona sarılıyor, diğeri saçlarını okşuyor ve bir diğeri ise elini tutuyordu. Sehun’un Kai’ye bakmaya cesareti yoktu henüz.

“Okulumdan birisi.” Diye yalan söyledi Sehun. Baekhyun’un Kris’e tamamen anlatmamış olmasını umdu.

Nana hıhladı. “Korunmalı seksi hiç duymadın mı?”

“Nana!” diye uyardı Kris. “Desteklemeyeceksen kes sesini!”

“Destekliyorum.”

“Yorgunum.” Sehun söyledi. Ağlamak istiyordu ama herkesin önünde değil. Ailesinin yanından geçerek yavaşça odasına döndü. Diğerlerinin hâlâ tartıştığını duyabiliyordu. Ailesi onu cesaretlendirmeye çalışıyor gibi görünse de onları hayal kırıklığına uğrattığını biliyordu. Kris, Sehun’a bunu söylemediği için bu kadar kızdıysa Kai’den olduğunu duysa kim bilir ne kadar kızardı.

*********

“Sehun?” Annesi odasına girdi. “İşte, ye hadi.” Bir kâse lapa uzattı. “Seversin diye düşündüm.” Gülümseyerek yatağa oturdu ve Sehun’un lapayı yemesini izledi. Oğlunu izleyip gülümseyerek bir süre öyle oturdu. “İlk karşılaştığımız günü hâlâ hatırlıyorum.” Yetimhanede.”Çok küçüktün. Bu kadar uzun olacağını düşünmemiştim. Ve tabi yakışıklı da.”

“Anne.”

“Seni hep kendi oğlum gibi gördüm. Bunu bana söylemediğine inanamıyorum.”

“Özür dilerim. Korkmuştum…”

İç çekerek Sehun’a yeniden sarıldı. “Eve döndüğümüzde ben her şeyle ilgileneceğim. Baban da yarın aile doktorumuzun geleceğini söyledi.”

Sehun’un düşündüğünden daha rahattı. Eğer Kai’yi söyleseydi bir sürü karışıklık çıkacaktı. Sehun aslında Kris’in açığa çıkarmasını beklemişti, küçük kardeşini bundan dolayı boğabilirdi ama bu hiç olmadı. Tek umduğu Kris’in ondan nefret etmemesiydi ama Baekhyun haklıydı. Sehun’un desteğe ihtiyacı vardı ve ailesine söylemek en iyi seçenekti. Ama Nana’nın gezi planlarını mahvettiği için biraz suçluluk hissetmişti.

Odanın kapısı gece yarısı birden açıldı. Sehun, Kai içeri girdiğinde şaşırmıştı. Kai kapıyı sessizce kapattı ve Sehun’un yatağının kenarına geldi. Sehun oturarak bacaklarını yataktan sarkıttı.

“Üzgünüm…” diye konuştu. “Onlara söylemezdim eğer Kris hyung…”

Kai sessizliğini koruyordu. Sehun kafasını kaldırmış Kai’ye bakarken Kai dudaklarını yalayarak gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Onlara… Söylemedin.” Kai mırıldandı. “Şeyi… Bebeğin benim olduğunu.” Sehun, Kai’in ağzından mırıldandıklarını zar zor duyabiliyordu.

“Neden şaşırdın?”

“Kimden olduğunu sorup duracaklar.”

“Onlara aynı şeyi söyleyeceğim. Korkma Kai. Senin hakkında bir şey demem. Geleceğini mahvetmek niyetim değil, sen benimkini mahvetmiş olsan bile.”

Kai ensesini kaşıyarak dudaklarını yeniden yaladı. “Yapma bunu.” Sehun’a söyledi.

“Neyi yapmayayım?”

“Ben buradayken bebeğin başkasından olduğunu söyleme.”

Eğer güçlü olsaydı Sehun, Kai’in kıçına tekmeyi basardı.

“Ne?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Diye mırıldandı Kai ve gözleri yeniden Sehun’un yüzüne kaymıştı. Sehun onun gergince yutkunduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Ne var?” Sehun kızararak kafasını çevirdi. “Ne istiyorsun?” Kai neden burada olduğunu söylememişti henüz.

Kai incinmiş ifadesini yeniden takınmıştı. “Uzan.” Diye emretti.

“Huh? Neden?”

Sehun’u omzundan iterek yatağa yatırdı. Sehun yatağa rahatça uzandı ve yatağa çıkan Kai’ye baktı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun sakin bir tonda sordu. Kai onu yeniden iterek bacaklarını Sehun’un iki yanına koydu ve Sehun’un gömleğini açmaya başladı. “K-Kai…” nefesi kesilmişti.

Kai, Sehun’un yaralı karnından bakışlarını ayırmadı. Parmakları dört çizgiyi okşarken Sehun gıdıklanma hissiyle titredi. Kai, Sehun’un bacakları arasında karnına uzandı.

Kai karnını öperken Sehun’un kalp atışları hızlandı ve nefesi düzensizleşti. Kai’in dudakları kendi yaptığı yaralar üzerinde kelebek öpücükler bırakıyordu. Elleri Sehun’un belindeyken Sehun’un karnının her yerini öptü. Sehun onun bebeği öptüğünü anlamıştı. “Özür dilerim Sehun.” Kai öpücükleri arasında mırıldandı.

Kai’in bebeği sevmesinin doğanın bir zorlaması olması gerçeği Sehun’u incitse bile, Kai’in kendi memnuniyetini tatmasına izin verdi.

Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un karnının her yanına bastırdı, Sehun farkında olmadan Kai’in saçlarını okşarken gülümsüyordu. Kai, Sehun’un karnında uyuyakaldığında Sehun bundan hiç de şikâyetçi değildi.


	10. 9.Bölüm

Sehun annesinin kapıya vurmasıyla uyandı.

“Sehun-ah, gel ve kahvaltını yap! Birazdan gideceğiz.”

“Uhh” Sehun uykulu bir şekilde inledi ve kalktı. Kai odada yoktu.

“Sehun?”

“Birazdan geliyorum.”

Yataktan kalktı, duş aldı ve eşyalarını topladı. Aşağıya indiğinde herkes gitmek için hazırdı.

“Sehun, işte ye hadi.” Babası ona ekmek uzattı. “Sağlıklı.”

“Sağol baba.” Ekmeği aldı.

“Hadi hadi.” Kai’in babası acele ediyordu.

“Neden? Acelemiz mi var?” yanına geldiğinde annesine sordu.

“Evet, bir olay olmuş ve Kai’in babasıyla babanın orada olması lazım.”

“Oh.”

“Nana, her şeyi aldın mı?” Sehun’un ablasına sordu annesi.

“Evet evet.” Nana aceleyle arabaya gitti.

“İyi misin?” annesi sordu. “Eğer kusmak istersen, plastik poşetlerimiz var. Kusma isteğini kontrol etmek için ekşi bir şeyler ister misin?”

“Önce ekmeği yesin. Kahvaltı önemlidir Sehun.” Babası söyleyerek onu kapıya doğru ittirdi.

“Yürümemeli.” Kris yanına gelerek Sehun’u gelin tarzında kucağına aldı.

“Hyung! Kendim yürüyebilirim!”

Kris onu taşıyarak evden çıkardı. Tamam, çok aşırı davranıyorlardı.

“Hyung!” Sehun kollarında kıvrandı.

“Anne, odamı da kontrol eder misin lütfen?” Kris, Sehun’u görmezden gelerek rica etti.

“Oh, lütfen.” Nana hıhladı. “Dikkat çekmek istiyor sadece.” Diye alay etti ama Sehun onun kırgın olduğunu biliyordu.

Kris arabanın yanına geldiğinde hâlâ Sehun’u bırakmıyordu. “Sadece kıskanıyorsun.” Nana’ya alay ederek kafasını salladı.

“Kıskanç mı? Neyi kıskanacakmışım?” Nana patladı. Sehun iç çekerek Kris’in düğmeleriyle oynamaya başladı.

“Çok belli ediyorsun.” Kris yine alay etti.

“Kendi adına konuş Kris.”

“Yeter. Binin çabuk. Acelemiz var.” Kai’in babası emretti. Sehun’u sonunda indirmişti ve arabaya bindiler. Sinirli bir yüzle arabasına binen Kai’ye son kez bakabilmişti. Kris ve Baekhyun’un birbirlerinden kaçındıklarını gördü ve neden olduğunu merak etti.

*******

Sehun yine Nana’yla yalnız bırakılmıştı. Yalnız bu sefer, ailesi gitmeden ona uzun bir ‘Dışarı tek başına çıkma, keskin şeylere dokunma’ konuşması yapmıştı.

Sehun ablasının odasına girdiğinde ablası telefonla konuşuyordu. “Noona?” diye seslendi.

“Bekle.” Telefondaki kişiye söyledi. “Ne var Sehun?”

”Ben…Kabak keki istiyorum.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Ee?”

“Benimle gelir misin? Yakında bir dükkan var.”

“Uh… Meşgulüm.”

“Lütfen noona?” Yine kabak kekine aşeriyordu.

“Kris’in gelmesini bekle.”

“Tamam.” Sehun daha fazla zorlamadan aşağıya inerek kendini unutturmaya çalışmak için televizyon izlemeye başladı.

Tek düşündüğü keklerdi ve Kris’in çabuk gelmesini umdu. Baekhyun’u arayabilirdi ama Baekhyun kurt meselesi için gitmişti.

“Bebek kek istiyor.” Diye fısıldadı ve karnını okşayarak iç çekti. Kanallar arasında dolaşıyordu.

“Sehun, birazdan Kai gelecek içeri al.” Nana üst kattan bağırdı.

“Oh tamam.” Tam o anda zil çaldı. Hemen koltuktan kalkarak kapıya koştu. “Kai.” Paha biçilmez gülümsemesiyle söyledi. “Bana kabak keki alır mısın?” utanmazca sordu.

Kai ona hırladı.

“Her şeyi yaparım. Lütfeğğnnn.” Sehun kızararak söyledi.

“Düğün planları için ablanla konuşacaktım.”

“Dükkan çok yakın. Oraya yürüyerek gidebiliriz. Kris hyungla gidebilirim ama evde değil.”

“Hâlâ toplantıda çünkü.”

“Evet biliyorum. Lütfen?”

Kai iç çekti. “Çok sinir bozucusun.”

“Yah! Kabak keki isteyen senin çocuğun.”

“Kes. Sesini.” Kai ona tısladı. “Sana söyledim zaten-“

“Lütfen Kai?” alt dudağını sarkıtarak işe yaramasını umdu.

Kai derin nefes aldı ve arkasını döndü. Sehun kıkırdayarak kapıyı kapattı ve onu takip etti. “Tek kelime bile etme.” Kai onu uyardı.

“Tamam.”

*******

“iğrenç kokuyorlar.” Kai eve geri dönüş yolunda söyledi.

“Konuşan sensin.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü ve biricik kekinden bir parça daha yedi.

“O gece…” Kai aniden konuyu açtı. “Neden onu yaptım bilmiyorum bile…”

“Baekhyun hyung söyledi bana…” Sehun kendini durdurdu.

“Ne dedi sana?”

“Uh…huysuz, kararsız ve sadist olduğunu.”

“Sana eşlik ettim diye her şeyi farklı algılama. Hâlâ sinirimi kontrol edemeyebilirim.”

Sehun, Kai’in bebeği değil onu inciteceğini biliyordu ama Kai’de incinecekti.

“Bak. Ablan 10 dakika içinde 17 kez aramış.” Telefona bakarak mırıldandı.

“Aç”

“O karım değil. Her şeyi ona söylemek zorunda değilim.”

“Henüz değil.” Sehun omuz silkerek kekini yedi.

Kai yeniden ona bakmaya başladı.

“Ne?” Sehun sordu.

“Üşümüyor musun? Geceleri böyle dolaşma!”

“Soğuk değil.” Sehun, Kai’in onun için endişelenmesini böyle agresifçe göstermesini sevmişti.

Kai ceketini çıkararak sertçe Sehun’a attı. “Giy şunu.”

“Hayır. Köpek gibi kokuyor.” Sehun ceketi yere atarak yürümeye devam etti.

Kai ceketini alarak arkasında yürüdü. “Sen bilirsin.”

*******

Sehun eve geldiklerinde teşekkür ediyordu. Nana kapıda durmuş sinirle onlara bakıyordu. “Başka bir yere gittiğini söylemeliydin.” Sehun’a söyledi.

“Meşgul olduğunu söyledin. Seni rahatsız etmek istemedim.” Diye cevapladı.

“Kai’yi bekliyordum.”

“Biliyorum. Kardeşin-“

“Her neyse. Girin içeri.” Kai’yi içeriye çekti. “Baş belası, onunla başa çıkmalıyız.” Sessizce mırıldandı ama Sehun’un duyabileceği kadar yüksekti.

“Noona? Beğenmediğin bir şey mi var?” Sehun sinirle sordu.

“Ne gibi? Evet sen! İnsanlar benim düğünümle meşgul olmalıydılar ama sen tüm ilgiyi çalıyorsun!”

Sehun ablasının sözlerine kırılmıştı.

“Benim için ne zaman iyi bir şey olsa berbat etmelisin, değil mi?”

“Noona. Ben… hiç-“

“O şerefsiz çocuğunu başka yere götür! Neden planlarımı mahvediyorsun?”

“Nana!” Kai bağırdı.

“Ona acımaya başladığını söyleme bana!”

“Noona… Ne istiyorsun benden?”

“Ugh.” Ablası hırladı.

“Neden sevgilin sorumluluk almıyor?! Kim olduğunu söyle, en azında buraya getiririz.”

“Nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum. Sadece… tek gecelikti.”

“Wow. Kai’in ailesinin dediği gibi bu ailenin yüz karasısın!”

Sehun duyacağını duymuştu. Nana’yı suçlayamazdı. İlgiyi çalıyordu ve Nana’nın gerçek kardeşi bile değildi. Böyle durumda kim görmezden gelinirse kızardı.

“Nana, sakinleşmelisin. Ve cidden, şu anda çok sinir bozucusun. Sadece bir şey yemek istedi. Ve sen buna ilgiyi çalmak mı diyorsun?”

“Sen ne-“

“Düğün hakkında yarın konuşuruz.”

Üst kata koşmadan önce Nana Sehun’a sinirle baktı. Kai iç çekerek kendi evine gitmek için çıktı.

“Kai.” Ablasının azarı onu yerine dikili bırakmıştı.

“Ne var?”

“Sağol. Dayandığın için.” Kai’ye bakamıyordu.

“Dayanmak mı diyorsun?”

Sehun cevap vermedi.

“Hey. Sana o aptal keki alırsam, her şeyi yapacağını söylemiştin.” Dedi Kai. Sehun ona bakarak yanına gitti.

“Ne?”

“İyi geceler dememe izin ver.”

“Dilini mi tutuyorum, söyle.”

Kai parmağını Sehun’un pantolonun önüne takarak onu yanına çekti. Eli Sehun’un tişörtünü kavramıştı.

“Kai.” Kai’in babası arkalarından seslendi. Kai hemen elini çekti ve arkasını döndü.

“Evet.”

“Dediğin şey hakkında konuşmalıyız.”

Sehun’un anne-babası ve Kris de dönmüştü. Baekhyun’un dünden beri garip şekilde sessiz olması Sehun’u endişelendiriyordu.

“Evet tamam.” Kai, Sehun’dan uzaklaştı.

Kai’in ailesi gittiğinde Sehun’un annesi yanına geldi. “Neden dışarıda dikiliyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Kai’yi geçiriyordum.”

“Yemek yedin mi?”

“Evet.”

Kris ona dahi bakmadan yanından geçti. Kızmıştı, Sehun bunu yüzünden görebiliyordu.

“Her şey yolunda mı anne?” Sehun sordu.

“Gelecek hafta yeni alfayı seçeceğiz. Kai’in çabuk karar vermesi lazım.”

“Seçmek derken?”

“Evet. Kaçınılmaz olanı geciktiriyor. Bu akşamki toplantıda yeri almak ve Kris’e bırakmak konusunda karar vermek için zaman istedi. Ama bu gerçekten önemli o yüzden acele etmeli.”


	11. 10.Bölüm

Sehun’un ailesi işle meşgul olsalar bile hâlâ düzenli yediğinden ve doktorun verdiği vitaminleri aldığından emin oluyorlardı. Kris çok destek oluyordu, meşguldü ve kurt işlerine koşturuyordu. Sehun ona neyi olduğunu soramamıştı bile. Ama Kai’in söylemediği garip bir nedenden dolayı alfalığı kabul etmek istememesine kızdığını tahmin ediyordu.

“Noona!” ablasının oturma odasına girdiğini görünce seslendi. Sehun’a soğuk davranıyordu ama Sehun bunu düzeltmek istiyordu.

“Meşgulüm.” Monotonca cevapladı.

“Hayır, öyle değil! Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Gene meşgulüm.”

“Televizyon izliyorsun.”

“Meşgul sayılır o da.”

“Noona!”

“Senin aptal hamileliğini konuşmak istemiyorum. O yüzden çeneni yorma.”

“Ondan bahsetmeyecektim. Ama sen evleniyorsun. Şu anda mutlu olmalısın. Surat asıyor olmalı değil.” Sehun onun yerinde olmak için ölebilirdi.

“Mutluyum Sehun. Çok mutluyum.” Kalkarak alaylı ifadesiyle odadan çıktı.

Sehun iç çekti. Ve sonra zil çaldı.

Kris’in gelmesini bekliyordu ama gelen Kai’di.

“Kai?”

Kai, Sehun’u yakalarından kavrayarak evden çıkardı ve evin arkasına sürükledi.

“Kurtul ondan.” Diye hırladı.

“Ne oldu şimdi?” Sehun, Kai’in ifadesinden korkmuştu.

“Ben...” Kai nefes aldı. “Siktiğimin odaklanamıyorum! O şey beni etkiliyor! Bütün o şeyleri yaptığıma inanamıyorum! Neredeyse alfa olmayı reddedeceğimi biliyor musun?! Delirecek gibi hissediyorum!”

“Kai sakin ol. Belki ben ya da bebek yüzünden değildir.”

Kai, Sehun’un boynunu kavradı. “Ya sen öldürürsün ya da ben!” tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Nasıl yapacaksın Kai?” Sehun’un gözleri yaşarmaya başlamıştı. “Sonuçta o senin. Ona dokunduğunda bir şey hissetmedin mi?”

Kai, Sehun’un boynunu bırakarak geri çekildi. “Gerçekten zor bir zaman geçiriyorum. Ailemi daha fazla şüphelendiremem ve gerçekten alfa olmak istiyorum. Sürünün bana ihtiyacı var. Onları görmezden gelemem. Ve o şeye ne kadar çok bağlandığımı fark ettim. En kötüsü de kontrol bile edemiyorum. Eğer o giderse, sorun kalmaz.”

“Bebeği öldüremem! Bunu istemeyi bırak!”

Kai’in eli kalkarak Sehun’un yüzünü tuttu. Sehun elini yüzünden itti ve ağlamaya başladı. “İstediğimi kim dedi?”

“Bebeği taşımak istiyorum.” Sehun elini yüzüne bastırarak ağlıyordu.

“Kurtulmanı söyledim!” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Sehun’un kafasını itti.

“Kai..” Yaşlar Sehun’un yanaklarından süzülürken Kai’in yakalarını tuttu.

“Benim için her şeyi mahvetmeye mi çalışıyorsun?” Kai onu ittirdi. “İste ya da isteme, zayıfladığımı anlıyorum.”

“Gideceğim. Uzak bir yere.”

“Peşinden geleceğim yine de. İşte bak böyle çalışıyor. Ben farkında olmadan.”

Sehun yaşları sildi. “Tamam o zaman. Onu öldür.” Sözler ağzından döküldü. Yakına gelerek Kai’in elini kavradı. “Sen yap.” Elini karnında koydu.

Kai, Sehun’un üzerindeki eline bakıyordu. Eli yumruk haline gelmişti ve Sehun her şeyiyle Kai’in bunu yapmamasını diledi. Kai elini Sehun’un tişörtünde yumruk yaptı ve göğüsleri yapışana kadar onu kendine çekerek dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Sehun koyuvermişti. Kai’in dudakları dudaklarındayken yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. Rahatlama ve mutlulukla öpücüğe odaklanamıyordu, ama Kai, Sehun’u her geçen saniye daha umutsuz bir şekilde öpüyordu. Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve dudaklarını sertçe bastırdı. Sehun’un alt dudağını yalayıp emerek ona açılmasını emrettiğinde Sehun hemen itaat etti.

Kai dilini erotik bir şekilde hareket ettirip Sehun’un mağarasını yalarken çok aceleciydi. Tutkuyla dilleri birbirine dolanmış şekilde öpüştüler. Sehun kendini Kai’ye bıraktı. Kai’in dudakları ıslak bir şekilde Sehun’u öpüyor sonra dudaklarını dişliyordu.

Kai soluyarak geri çekildiğinde Sehun ona sarıldı. “Gitme.” Kai’in ona geldiği zamanları hatırladı ve şimdi hem bebeğini hem onu tutmak istiyordu.

Kai tek kelime etmeden kollarını Sehun’a doladı.


	12. 11.Bölüm

İşler Kris’in katlanmasını birazcık zorlaştırıyordu. İlk olarak Kai’in babasının, onun müstakbel alfa olmak için uygun olmadığın iddia etmesine inanamıyordu. Ama en kötüsü, Baekhyun’la araları limoniydi ve bu onu çok rahatsız ediyordu. Bunu başlatan kendisiydi aslında. Baekhyun ona Sehun’un hamileliğini söylediğinde, Kris kendini kaybetmişti. Sehun’un yanında olması gereken Kris’ti ama Sehun kalkıp Baekhyun’a anlatmıştı her şeyi. Daha kötüsü, Kris kendisi Sehun’un neyi olduğunu bilip bilmediğini Baekhyun’a sorana kadar Baekhyun ona söylememişti.

Ve şimdi de, Baekhyun da vazgeçmiş görünüyordu. Kris’le konuşmuyordu ve artık önceden yaptığı gibi günde 40 kez arayıp onunla çiftleşmesini söylemiyordu. Çoğu zaman Baekhyun, etrafta dolanıp kızlarla yatmadığı ve kendine eş aramadığı için Kris’e bağırıyordu ve Kris o çığlıkları çok özlemişti.

********

Baekhyun evine giderken yolda Kris’le karşılaşmıştı. Bir saniye içinde Kris, Baekhyun’un ona surat astığını gördüğünde donmuştu.

“Kris.” Baekhyun ona seslenmişti ve bu göl evinden geldiklerinden beri ilk seferdi.

Kris onu görmezden geldi ve eve gitmek yerine dönerek evin arkasındaki ormana yürümeye başladı.

“Kris!” Baekhyun arkasından yetişti. “Bekle! Bana daha ne kadar süre kızgın kalacaksın?”

“Bilmiyorum Baekhyun. Belki sonsuza kadar?” Kris sertçe cevapladı.

“Çocuksu davranıyorsun?”

“Benimle konuşma.”

Ormandaki ağaçların arasından geçtiler. “Kris hatalı olduğumu biliyorum. Sehun söylemeliydi sana. Ama hiç onu düşündün mü? Onun yerine koy kendini. Elini kolunu sallayarak abine gidip biriyle yattığını der miydin?”

Kris dönerek sinirle baktı Baekhyun’a. “Kardeşimi daha iyi anlayabilirim. Bu yüzden herkese söyledim. Çünkü onun için en iyisini biz biliyoruz. Sen ise desteğe ihtiyacı olmasının ne kadar önemli olduğunu bildiğin halde bunu saklamakla aptallık ettin.”

“O yüzden bana kızdın.”

Kris yutkundu. “Seninle konuşmak bile istemiyorum, tamam mı?” bu daha iyiydi. Baekhyun’dan kaçınmak.

“İyi. Konuşma benimle.” Baekhyun gereksiz bir sırıtmayla ileri adım attı. Ellerini Kris’in kemerine götürerek çözmeye başladı.

Büyük olan geri giderek Baekhyun’a sinirle baktı. “Bunu düşünmeyi kesecek misin?! Yıllarca denesen bile başaramayacaksın!”

“Kris.” Baekhyun iç çekti. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Senin de benden etkilendiğini açıkça görebiliyorum.”

“Hiçte bile. Bak Baekhyun. Hala kızışmış haldesin. Bu yüzden dikkatini ilk çeken kişinin üzerine atlıyorsun.”

Baekhyun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Ne dedin sen? Bir daha söyle.”

“Öyle değil mi? Güven bana sadece kızgınım. Ama geçecek. O yüzden kendini birkaç hafta daha kontrol et. Çiftleşirsek bu bir ömür demek bilmiyor musun? Ve o zaman Nana, Kai’yle nasıl evlenecek?”

“Seninle konuşmak istemiyorum diyorsun ama en çok konuşan sensin.”

“Her neyse. Rahat bırak beni.”

“Bekle, seni mankafa.” Baekhyun ileri gitti ve Kris’in bir ağaca çarpana kadar itti. “Beni böyle yargılama hakkını sana ne verdi?”

“Huh?”

“Kendimi senin üzerine mi atıyorum?” Baekhyun’un ifadesi değişti. “O kadar umutsuz değilim Kris. Evet, şu andaki sezon senden etkilenmemin nedeni. Ama bu hislerim hakkında ciddi değilim demek değil.”

“Hislerinmiş.” Kris hıhladı. Bu sefer Baekhyun kaş çattı. “Ne istiyorsun o zaman? Yine beni seninle çiftleşmeye, kardeşine ve kız kardeşime ihanet etmeye zorlayacaksan-“

“Kimseye ihanet ediyor olmayacağız tamam mı!” diye bağırdı. “Kardeşimin kız kardeşinle evleneceğini sanmıyorum bile.

Kris ona şüpheyle baktı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Erkek kardeşini çok önemsediğini iddia ediyorsun. Ama cidden, neden bu durumda olduğunu ona sormadın bile? Kim bundan sorumlu?!”

“Baekhyun. Nereye varmaya çalışıyorsun?”

“Bunun nedeni Kai!”

Kris, Baekhyun’u itti. “Ne sikim dedin sen?!”

“Üzgünüm. Sana bunu söylemeliydim. Ama…”

“Kai… kardeşin…”

“Evet. Ama Sehun’un-“

“Kendi kardeşini koruyorsun ve sen…” Kris sinirden köpürüyordu ve elleri bile titremeye başlamıştı.

Baekhyun’un cevap vermesini beklemedi ve eve doğru koşmaya başladı. Doğru dürüst düşünemiyordu bile ve aklını meşgul eden tek şey Kai’in kafasını koparmaktı.


	13. 12.Bölüm

Kai’in kollarının etrafında olmasının bu kadar iyi hissettireceğini düşünmemişti. Birbirlerinden ayrılmak istemeyerek orada dikiliyorlardı. Ya da Sehun böyle düşünüyordu.

Kai geri çekilip uzaklaşmaya başladığında Sehun’un yüzüne bakmadı bile.

“Kai.” Dedi Sehun. Kai durdu ve yavaşça dönerek Sehun’a elini uzattı tutması için. Genç olan hemen elini tutarak Kai’in onu ormana götürmesine izin verdi.

Kai ormanda yürürken Sehun’un elini bırakmadı ve daha ileriye gittikçe Sehun daha çok endişelendi, belki de Kai yeniden fikrini değiştirmişti.

Ama bunun yerine Kai bir ağaca sırtını yasladı ve gözlerini kapatarak derin bir iç çekti. “Bu çok yorucu.” Diye nefes aldı.

“Ne?”

“Sen. Bebeğin. Her şey.”

Sehun ileriye giderek Kai’in tişörtünün kenarını kavradı. “Bebeğin bile senin kadar kafamı karıştırmıyor.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü. “O ne istediğini biliyor. Kabak keki yemek ve Animal Planet izlemek.”

“Kabak kekini sevmiyorum bile.”

“Sana benzemeyeceğinin bir diğer işareti.”

Kai bakışlarını Sehun’un karnına dikti. “Özür dilerim. Sana vurdum. Ben…çok kızmıştım.”

Özür dilemişti. Düşünürsek, eğer aralarında bir şey olmasaydı Kai ve Sehun iyi anlaşırlardı. Tabii ki Kai kibirli ve kabaydı ama çoğu insan ona saygı duyuyordu ki bu göründüğü kadar kötü olmadığını gösteriyordu. Sehun’u ve bebeği zarar vermeyle tehdit etmişti ama bir şey yapmamıştı.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı, yorgundu ve ağaçtan yavaşça süzülerek yere oturdu. Sehun’u oturması için çekti ve kucağına oturttu. Sehun’un kalbi anında hızlanmıştı. Sehun daha önce buraya gelmemişti hiç. Gençken buradan hep korkardı. Karanlık ve korkutucuydu. Ama yanında Kai varken güvende hissediyordu.

“Burada aslan yok değil mi?” Sehun sordu. “Ya da başka vahşi hayvanlar?”

“Korkma. Buradaki tek vahşi havyan benim.” Kai alay etti. Dizini kaldırarak Sehun’u daha yakınına çekti. “Acıyor mu?”

“Ne?”

“O.” Kai parmağıyla Sehun’un karnını dürttü. Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Hayır.”

Kai’in parmakları Sehun’un tişörtü üzerinden karnında daireler çizmeye başlamıştı. “Neden büyümüyor?”

“Büyüyecek.”

“Bence kız olacak.”

“Bence değil.”

“Nerden biliyorsun?!”

“İçimde öyle bir his var.”

“Öyle zannetme.”

Sehun beynindeki tüm düşünceleri iterek Kai’yle arsında geçen inanılmaz konuşmaya odaklandı.

“Eve gitmeliyim.” Sehun ayağa kalktı.

“Hayır kal.” Kai elini tuttu.

“Kişiliğini değiştirmişsin.” Kıs kıs güldü.

Kai ona sinirle baktı. “Otur.” Diye emretti. “Biraz daha onunla olmak istiyorum.”

Sehun yutkundu, Kai’in sözlerinden etkilenmişti. Geri oturdu ve bu sefer Kai’in bacakları arasına oturarak sırtını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı. Bunun sonsuza kadar sürmesini diledi.

Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı ve ellerini Sehun’un tişörtünün altına soktu. Uzun bir süre tek kelime etmeden öyle oturdular.

****

Sehun aşağıdan gelen seslere uyanmıştı. Yataktan kalktı ve neler olduğunu öğrenmek için aşağı indi.

“Neden üzüldün anne?!” Nana bağırıyordu. “Alfa olmalıydı ve şimdi hepimiz biliyoruz. O yüzden neden aniden uygun olmadığını düşünmeye başladınız?”

“Nana, anlamıyorsun. Kai kötü etkileniyor. Kendi babası bile bunu görebiliyor. Bir şeyler saklıyor ve alfa olmak şu anda doğru bir şey değil.” Nana’nın babası cevapladı.

“Sadece kendi oğlunuzun pozisyonu almasını istiyorsunuz.”

“Bana bak. Nana, Kai’yi suçlamıyoruz. Sen onunla evlenir evlenmez, bu iyi bir şey olacak. Sürünün refahını konuşuyoruz burada.” Sehun’un annesi konuştu.

“Boş yere tartışıyoruz. Nana, sadece Kai’in en iyi seçenek olmayabileceğini düşünüyoruz.” Babası söyledi.

“Oh. Sehun, uyandın mı?” annesi Sehun’un merdivenlerin orada durduğunu fark etti.

“Bir şey mi oldu?” diye sordu.

“Hiçbir şey, tatlım. Kai sonunda pozisyonu kabul etti.

Sehun’un çenesi açık kaldı. Kabul mu etti? Yani Sehun’u uzaklaştırıyordu. “Ö-öyle mi?”

“Evet. Geldiğinde Kris’e söylemeliyiz.”

Sehun’un umutları küle dönmüştü. Yukarı koşarak kendini temizledi ve Kai’in evine gitti.

Kai kapıyı açtığında, Sehun’un ağzından tek kelime çıkmadı. Kai’in yüzü de solgundu. “İçeri gir.” Diyerek Sehun’u odasına götürdü.

“Kai. Sen…”

Kai yatağa otururken Sehun kapının orada dikiliyordu. “Evet. Görevlerimi ihmal edemem.”

“Ama-“

“Çocuğumu da görmezden gelemem.” Kai derin nefes aldı. “Eğer insanlar bunu öğrenirse, rütbem indirilecek ve… ailemin benim hakkımda ne düşüneceğini hayal etmek bile istemiyorum. Baekhyun hyung herkese söyleyecek gibi hissediyorum. Ve tabii ki sen de kanıtlamak için buradasın.”

Sehun Kai’in gerçekten arada kaldığını hissetmişti.

“Ben… seni seçemem Sehun. Sürümün başına geçmem için zorlandım. Ama sen bebekle burada olduğun sürece, senin arkandan koşacağım. Durumumu anlamıyorsun bile. Tabii ki onu taşımakta ısrar edeceksin.”

“Anlıyorum Kai…”

“Bebeğe çok bağlanmaya başladım. Bu gittikçe zorlaşıyor.”

“Benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun?” Sehun, Kai’in böyle göreceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

“Bilmiyorum Sehun. Bilmiyorum. Eğer bebeği seçersem, sürümden atılacağım. İlk başta bir insanla yatmamalıydım. Onu bir bebekle tek başına bıraktım. Ve bunu ablana nasıl açıklayacaksın? Onu seçen bendim. Ve şimdi, onu inciten ben olacağım.”

“Sürün bu kadar önemli mi? Alfa olmak bu kadar çok mu önemli senin için?”

“Fikrin bile yok. Yaşama sebebim gibi.” Kai, Sehun’un gözlerine bakamıyordu bile.

“O zaman… gideceğim.”

Kai başını kaldırarak Sehun’a baktı.

“Uzaklara gideceğim” Sehun fısıldadı. Kai ve onun asla gerçekleşmeyeceğini biliyordu. Kai yalnızca bebeği seviyordu. Bu doğanın zorlamasıydı. Bununla karşılaştırıldığında hayatı daha önemliydi.

“Yapacak mısın?” Kai’in sesi öneriyor gibi çıkıyordu?

“Evet. Kimseye söylemeden gideceğim. Beni aramak için zorlanmayacaksın… yani bebeği.”

Kai yatağın kenarlarını kavradı. “Sağol.” Mırıldandığında Sehun korkuyla sindi.

“Sen… beni gerçekten bırakacak mısın?”

“Eğer gitmeyi seçersen çok minnettar olacağım.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Gideceğim.” Gitmek için döndü. Gözyaşlarını zar zor tutuyordu.

“Özür dilerim Sehun.”

Sehun sahte bir gülümseme oturttu ve yeniden Kai’ye döndü. “Hoşça kal de.”

Kai başta şaşırarak ona baktı. Ama Sehun’un dediğini anladığında nefesini tutarak yataktan kalktı.

Sehun’un önünde dizlerinin üzerine çekerek Sehun’un tişörtünü kaldırdı ve karnını açtı. Dudaklarını bastırarak Sehun’a sarıldı.

Sehun geri çekildi ve Kai’den uzaklaştı, gözyaşlarına boğulmaktan korkuyordu. Kai’in ve görevlerinin arasında duramazdı. Görmek istediği son şey Kai’in küçük düşmesi ve çocuklarını sevmeye zorlanmasıydı.

Kris’in merdivenleri çıktığını gördüğünde merdivenlerin başında durdu. “Hyung?”

“Nerede o?!” Kris bağırdı.

“Ne var?” Kai görünmüştü. Kris açıklama yapmadan Kai’in yüzüne sıkı bir yumruk attı.

“Hyung!” Sehun bağırdı. Kai yanağına atılan yumruktan dolayı akan kanı sildi.

“Siktiğimin korkağı!” Kris, Kai’in yüzüne tekrar yumruk atarak, diğerini geriye doğru sendelemesine neden oldu. “Birisiyle yattığını kabul etmek için cesaretin yok mu?!” yumruğunu kaldırmıştı yine ama bu kez Kai yumruğunu yakaladı.

“Hyung! Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun bağırdı.

“Kes sesini Sehun!” Kris dizini Kai’in karnına koydu. “Siktiğimin şerefsizi!”

Kris yüzüne yeniden vuramadan Kai’de ona vurmaya başladı. Kai’in Kris’ten daha güçlü olduğu belliydi. Kris’in yüzü Kai’in her yumruğuyla kanamaya başladı. İkisi de her an dönüşebilecek bir durumda kavga ediyorlardı.

“Durun!” Sehun, Kai’i abisinden korumak için ikisinin arasına girerek Kai’yi itti. Göremediği şey ise Kai elinin arkasıyla yüzüne vurmasıydı. Sehun başının ortadan ikiye ayrıldığını düşünmüştü, geriye doğru sendelerken ayağı burkuldu ve merdivenlerden yuvarlanmaya başladı. Merdivenlerden yuvarlanırken vücuduna keskin bir acının yayıldığını hissediyordu.

“Sehun!” Kai ve Kris’in bağırdığını duyduktan sonra merdivenlerin sonundaki büyük mermere çarpmıştı. Farkında olmadan Sehun karnındaki acıdan dolayı inlemeye başladı. Bayılmadan önce hatırladığı son şey, kıvranması ve kanının bacakları arasından süzüldüğünü hissederken bağırmasıyla Kris’in ona doğru gelmesiydi.


	14. 13.Bölüm

Sehun metal seslerine gözlerini açmıştı. Gözleri ışığa alışana kadar acıdan inlemişti, beyaz odada hemşireler ve doktorlar etrafındaydılar ve Sehun farkında olmadan çığlık atıyordu.

“Sehun. Sehun. Tatlım, iyi olacak. Sakinleş.” Annesinin sesini duydu. Sehun’un başı görüşü yeniden bulanıklaşırken hafifledi. Çığlıkları geçmişti ama annesinin elini sıkıca tuttu.

“Anne..” sesi çatladı. “Lütfen… kurtar onu.”

“Her şey iyi olacak.”

Acıdan inlerken koluna bir şeyin battığını hissetti. “Bebeğim…” bayılmadan önce mırıldandı.

********

Uyandığında tavan alışkın olduğu gibiydi. Ama bedenin çok zayıf olduğunu hissediyordu, başı hâlâ zonkluyordu. “Hyung.” Kris’in yatağın yanında oturduğunu görünce alçak sesle seslendi.

“Sehun!” Kris bağırdı ve Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Bekle. Annemi çağıracağım.” Aceleyle gidip annesiyle dönmüştü.

“Sehun.” Annesi yanına gelerek saçlarını okşadı. “İyi misin?”

Sehun görüşü bulanıklaşınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve karanlık odada etrafına bakındı. Yeni yatak takımını fark etti. “Ne kadar kötü düştüm?” diye mırıldandı.

“Çok kötü.” Annesi üzgün bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. “Sen hastaneden buraya getirdik çünkü burada olman daha güvenli.” Sehun’un saçlarını alnından çekti.

“Oh.”

“Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim.” Ayağa kalktı ve gitti.

“Hepsi benim hatam.” Kris konuştu. Ağlamak üzere olduğu görülüyordu. “Çok özür dilerim Sehun.” genç olan oturmaya çalışırken yatağın yanına diz çöktü. Karnı yaralarından dolayı çok acıyordu. Kris, Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Bu benim hatam.”

“Endişelenme hyung, sen… Kai’yi öğrenmişsin.”

“Bu artık önemli değil.”

“Diğerlerine söyledin mi?”

“Hayır, onlara Kai ve benim aramda bir anlaşmazlık çıktığını ve bir kaza olduğunu söyledim. Ama Sehun-“

“Sağol hyung. Lütfen kimseye söyleme. Onun hayatını mahvetme. Bu onun için önemli. Birbirimizi sevmiyoruz nasılsa.”

“Sehun! Beni dinleyecek misin?!”

Sehun ağzını kapattı.

“O… Se.. Sehun… sen… düşük yaptın…”

Bir an Sehun anlamadan abisinin yüzüne baktı.

“Sehun. Lütfen ağlama.” Kris yanaklarından süzülen yaşları sildi. “Hepsi benim yüzümden oldu. Ben-“

“Öldü mü?” Sehun ifadesiz yüzünden bir kelimenin çıkması için zorladı.

“Öyle deme. Düşük yaptın.”

“Artık… içimde değil mi?” Sehun’un eli karnına dokunmuştu.

“Bana öyle bakma Sehun. Bağır bana. Küfret.”

Sehun ağladığının farkına vardı. Yatağa uzandı ve sırtını Kris’e dönerek gözlerini kapattı.

“Sehun. Özür dilerim.”

Kris’in hatası değildi. Ve bundan sorumlu kişi orada bile değildi.

Sehun bebeğinin ne kadar incindiğini düşünerek uyuyana kadar ağladı. Yaralarını bile umursamıyordu. Küçük bebeğinin ölümü onu daha fazla ağlatıyordu. Bebeğinin suçu ya da günahı neydi?

******

“Sehun?” Nana odasına girdi. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

Sehun cevap vermedi. Birkaç gün kan kaybı tedavi edilmesine rağmen hâlâ bebeği için yas tutuyordu.

“Hey. Bunu iyi bir şey olarak düşün.” Nana söyledi. “Eğer doğursaydın ne kadar çok başın belada olacaktı haberin var mı? Alt tarafı bir düşük yaptın. Başka bebeklerin olabilir.”

Ama Sehun’un o çok istediği kişiden olmayacaktı.

“Üstesinden geleceksin.” Dedi ve Sehun ona bakmadan bile gülümsediğini anlamıştı.

Herkes ziyaret etmişti. Baekhyun bile. Ama Kai gelmemişti. Sehun neden olduğunu biliyordu. Kai çocuğunu kaybetmesine kızgındı belki ya da bebek gittiği için Kai artık önemsemek zorunda değildi. Ya da ikisi birdendi.

Nihayet Sehun yataktan çıkmıştı. Uzun aynanın önünde durdur ve çıplak üstüne bakmaya başladı. Düz karnını okşadı ve hemen hıçkırmaya başladı. Sehun’un ayna karşısına geçip bebeğiyle konuştuğu hatıralar aklına gelmişti. “Aç mısın bebeğim?” , “Yediğim her şeyi çıkarttırmayı bırak bebeğim.” , “Umarım bana benzersin.” , “Güçlüsün, değil mi?”; doğmamış bebeğiyle geçen tüm bu konuşmalar. Kimse ne hissettiğini gerçekten anlayamayacaktı.

Sehun yine de bir yetimdi. Ve bebeği onun ilk gerçek ailesiydi.

Babası bugün Sehun için özel yemek hazırlatmıştı ama oğlu yemekle oynuyordu.

“Sehun-ah.” Kris kaş çatarak fısıldadı. Sehun ona baktı ve acı verici bir gülümseme sundu.

“Ben iyiyim.” Sehun yalan söyledi ve gönülsüzce yemeğini yedi.

“Kai hâlâ ortalarda yok.” Sehun’un annesi aniden söyledi. “Babası eve bile gelmediğini söyledi.” iç çekti. Sehun o şerefsizi artık önemsemiyordu.

“Ona bir şey oldu. Nana onunla hiç konuştun mu?” babası sordu.

“Hayır. Telefonlarımı açmıyor. Onu dün ziyaret ettiğimde kapıyı yüzüme kapattı. Düğüne iki hafta kalmışken böyle davranmasına inanamıyorum.” Diye cevapladı.

“Babasıyla yeniden konuşacağım.”

Sehun tabağını iterek masadan kalktı. “Uyuyacağım.”


	15. 14.Bölüm

Boş hissediyordu. Gerçek olarak değil sadece aynı zamanda ruhi olarak da. Eğer Kai burada olsaydı ya da kazadan sonra bir kez ziyaret etseydi Sehun onu affedebilirdi. Herkesten çok Sehun onun desteğini arzuluyordu.

Sehun biraz temiz hava almak için evin etrafında dolanıyordu. Buradan artık korkmuyordu. Ama yine de daha derinlere gidemiyordu. Sehun’a sarıldığı günkü ağacın orada Kai’in olduğunu gördü.

Kai’yi orada yere oturmuş ve toprakla oynadığını görünce şaşırmıştı.

“Burada ne arıyorsun?” Kai, Sehun’a bakmadan mırıldandı. Tabii ki ona bakmadan onu fark edecekti.

Sehun yüzüne bakmak istiyordu ama tek kelime bile etmedi ve Kai’yi görmek onu daha da kötüleştirmişti. Kai başını kaldırarak Sehun’un solgun yüzüne baktı ve hemen kafasını çevirdi. Sehun yumruğunu sıkarak onun yanına yürüdü.

“Teşekkürler.” Kai’in kısık sesle söylediğini duydu.

“Teşekkürler mi?!” Sehun kontrolünü kaybederek bağırdı. “Senin bu kadar zalim olacağını bilmezdim Kai! Seni affedebilirdim ama buna üzülmedin bile…” kendini durdurdu. “Gittiği için bana teşekkür ediyorsun.” Diye fısıldadı, akmaya çalışan gözyaşlarıyla savaşıyordu. “Hayatımda gördüğüm en iğrenç kişisin. Benim için ne demek olduğu hakkında bir fikrin var mı? Şu anda bile, onu kaybettiğimiz için seni suçlamak istemiyorum. Ama rahatlatıcı tek kelime bile söylemiyorsun. Senin olsa da umursamıyordum. Acı çekmeyi umursamıyordum. Senin onu sevmemeni(?) umursamıyordum. Ama ben onu seviyordum! Herkes düşük yapmamın yaygın olduğunu ve bunu takılı kalınmamasını söylüyor. Ama şu üç aydan daha az olan sürede sonunda birisine sahip olduğumu hissetmiştim.”

“Teşekkürler.” Kai yeniden mırıldanıp ayağa kalktı. Gözleri Sehun’unkilere kilitlenmişti. “Ona veda öpücüğü vermeme izin verdiğin için teşekkürler.”

Bir süre ikisi de konuşmadılar ve birbirlerinden gözlerini kaçırdılar. Sehun, Kai’in yorgun gözlerini görebiliyordu şimdi. “Sen… Yas tutuyordun. Değil mi?” Sehun nefes aldı.

“Kendi çocuğumu öldürmüşken nasıl yas tutabilirim?”

Sehun titredi.

“Onu öldürdüğümü ne kadar söylesem de aslında bunu yapan kişi ben olduğumu hiç düşünmedim.” Kai alay etti kendiyle.

“Onu.. Seviyordun.”

“Seviyordum.”

Sehun bebeğini kaybettiği için kötü hissediyordu. Kai ise kendi çocuğunu öldürdüğü için daha kötü hissediyordur. Ve Sehun, Kai’in ne kadar yorgun göründüğünü fark etti. İleri giderek Kai’ye sarıldı. Ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Kai de kollarını ona dolamıştı.

“Ona dünyayı görme şansı vermedim.” Kai yüzünü Sehun’un saçları arasına gömdü. “Ona yaşama şansı vermedim.”

“Dur.”

Kai’in eli ikisinin arasına giderek Sehun’un karnından tişörtünü tuttu. “Çok özür dilerim.” Sehun’a daha sıkı sarılarak hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Kai.” Derin nefes aldı. Güçlü Kai ağlıyordu ve Sehun’un yüzüne bakmasına izin bile vermiyordu.

Kai dizlerinin üzerine çökerken Sehun’u da kendiyle beraber çekti. Hâlâ ona sıkıca sarılıyordu. Sehun gözyaşlarını tutarken Kai’in ağlamasına izin verdi. Kai biraz sakinleştiğinde bile Sehun’u bırakmıyordu.

“Sen şimdi bir alfasın. Böyle olmamalısın. Bu senin hayalindi… Bebek değil. O yüzden onun için ağlamayı bırak.” Sehun geri çekilerek, içtenlikle gülümsedi Kai’ye. “Güçlü ol Kai.”

“Sehun.”

Sehun ayağa kalktı. “O senin için hep hataydı. Onu uzak tut kendinden. İkimizde hayatımıza devam edeceğiz. Beni sevmiyorsun nasılsa. Sen bebeği seviyordun. Şimdi artık hayatta da olmadığına göre, neden ona bağlı kalasın ki artık? Birkaç gün sonra evleneceksin. Kendine gel. En iyisini yap. Nana’ya hak ettiği peri masalı gibi bir düğün ver. Gelecekte onunla daha çok çocuğun olacak.” Kai’in bebeğine sahip olamayacak kişi Sehun’du artık.

“Sehun.” Kai de ayağa kalktı.

“Geri dönmeliyim. Kris eve gelmiş olmalı.” Sehun aceleyle eve döndü.

*******

Düğün yemeği bu akşam yapılacaktı. Nana dışındaki aile üyelerinden hiçbiri bunun için sevinçli değildi.

Sehun’un ailesi yemek masasında oturarak Kai’in ailesiyle düğün hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Baekhyun masanın karşısından Kris’e sinirle bakarken, Kris yüzünü ifadesiz tutarak yemeğine odaklanmıştı. Nana, Kai’yle konuşmaya çalışıyordu, Sehun ise tabağındaki kabak salatasına öylece bakıyordu. Çatalıyla onları ittirdi. Kabak seven biri değildi. Ama bebeği onları seviyordu. Bu düşünce gözlerini yeniden sulandırmıştı.

“Kai, balayına gideceğimiz yerler hakkında düşündüm. Bir de, ilk gecemiz hakkında. Benim evimde mi yoksa seninkinde mi olsun henüz karar vermedik.” Nana, Kai’yle konuşuyordu ama sanki duvarla konuşuyordu. “Annem kabul törenini söyledi mi? İki saat sonra yapmalıyız çünkü-“

“Sessiz olacak mısın?!” Kai hırlayarak tüm dikkati üzerine çekti.

“Kai.” Babası uyardı.

“Üzgünüm.” Kai zoraki söyleyerek yemeğine döndü. Ne düğün yemeğiydi ama.

“Her neyse, Sehun nasıl şimdi?” Kai’in babası sordu.

“Daha iyi.” Babası cevaplamıştı. “Üstesinden geliyor yavaş yavaş. Ama o güçlü bir çocuk. Ve biz onunla gurur duyuyoruz.” Gülümsedi.

“Gurur mu?” küçümseyerek söyledi. “Evlatlık çocuğunuzun başkasının çocuğuna hamile kalmasına sonrada onu dikkatsizce kaybetmesiyle gurur mu duyuyorsunuz?” diye kıkırdadı.

“Benim hatamdı.” Kris konuşmuştu. “Kai’yle kavga eden bendim-“

“Affedersiniz.” Sehun ayağa kalkarken söyledi. “Banyoyu kullanmam lazım.” Hemen yemek odasından çıktı. Şu anda ihtiyacı olan son şey insanları o konuyu tekrar açmalarıydı.

Tezgâha uzanarak ve aynadaki yansımasına bakarak ayakta durdu. Banyoya kustuktan hemen sonra bebeğinden bir cevap olup olmadığını görmek için karnını okşadığı anısı onu gülümsetmişti. Gürültülü ve kavgacı bebeğiydi onun.

“Daha ne kadar elini yıkayacaksın?” Kai, Sehun’un arkasında belirdi.

“Burada duracağım.” Sehun, Kai’in aynadaki yansımasına söylemişti.

“Hayatına devam ediyor gibi görünmüyorsun.”

“Edeceğim. Belki de kendi ailemi kurduğum zaman ederim.”

Kai yaklaştı. “Kendi ailen? Yani?”

“Yani evlendiğimde demek istedim.”

“Başka birinin bebeğini taşımak mı?”

“Evet. Sonsuza kadar yetim olarak kalamam, değil mi?”

Kai onu kolundan tutarak kendine bakması için çevirdi. “Yani bebekti seni ilgilendiren sadece. Sadece benden sorumluluk almamı istedin.” Kai vurguladı.

“Kendi adına mı konuşuyorsun? Sorumluluk almayacağını söylediğinde, seni bunun için zorladım mı hiç?! Yalnızca bebeği önemseyen sendin. Başka her şeyden çok senin bebeğin olduğu için mutluydum çünkü senin gibi azdığım için yatmadım seninle! Onun hakkında konuşmayı bırak. Artık burada bile değil.”

Kai, Sehun’u tezgâha itti. “Onun büyüdüğünü bile hissedemedim.” Sehun başını indirerek fısıldadı.

“Sehun-“

İkisi de Sehun’un babasının onu çağırdığını duydular.

Sehun avuçlarını Sehun’un karnına koyarak onu ittirdi “Git.”

Kai Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı. “Neden onu öldürdüğüm için bana bağırmıyorsun?! Neden bu kadar sinir bozucu davranıyorsun?! Üzgün olmadığımı mı sanıyorsun?!”

“Bırak.”

“Hayır.” Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini tek eliyle kavradı ve diğeriyle yüzünü kavradı.

“Baban seni çağırıyor.” Sehun onu itmeye çalıştı. Kai yüzlerini yaklaştırarak neredeyse dudaklarını birbirine değirdi.

“Ne istiyorsun? Benim çocuğumu geri mi istiyorsun? İstediğin benim çocuğumdu, değil mi?”

“Ne?”

“Sana istediğini vereceğim. Ve bu sefer sorumluluk alacağım.”


	16. 15.Bölüm

“Bunun gerçeklik payı çok az, hayır?” Sehun, Kai’i tüm gücüyle itti. “Komik olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?” Sesi kendisinin duyabileceğinden bile zayıf çıkmıştı. “ Asla bebeğini istemedin ve şimdi yeniden mi denemek istiyorsun? Ve hâlâ onun yokluğuyla acı çeken ben ne yapacağım? Neden bu kadar kötüsün?”

Kai tek kasını bile oynatmadı ve Sehun onu azarlarken sakince onu izledi.

“Eğer bir çocuk isteseydim sadece, dışarıdaki yüzlerce adamdan sahip olabilirdim. Ya da birisiyle evlendiğimde olurdu?”

“Sakın.” Kai sinirlenmişti. “Deneme bile.”

“Neyi denemeyeyim?!”

“Eğer beni seviyorsan neden söyleyemiyorsun?! Neden kabul etmesi bu kadar zor?” Kai bağırdı.

“Bunca zamanın senin için canım cicim zamanı olduğunu mu sandın?! Sen sadece bebeğimi öldürdün ve gelecek hafta ablamla evleneceksin!”

“Demek istediğim bu değildi. İlk çekmeyi bırak.(??) Tüm bunlar olurken bebek yüzünden beni sürekli etrafında istiyordun. Ama sen benden hoşlanıyorsun, değil mi?!”

“Belli değil mi? Neden ben-“

“Kai? Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü.” Nana kapıyı açtı.

Kai gözlerini Sehun’dan ayırmadan kapıyı Nana’nın suratına kapattı. “Kai!” Nana bağırarak kapıya vurdu.

“Şimdi söyle. Beni de istediğini söyle bana.”

“Neden bunu yapayım?!” Sehun kapıya gitti ama Kai bileğinden tutarak onu duvara yasladı. “Kai!”

“Sadece söyle Sehun.”

“Ben bir insanım! Bu seni artık rahatsız etmiyor mu? Eğer çocuğunu taşıyan kişi Nana olsaydı, ondan da aynı şekilde nefret edecek miydin?! Hayır! Çünkü onu sen seçtin! Çünkü o senin türünden biri. Düğününüzde bir köşede durup izlemeye dayanamam Kai. Çünkü mutlu olmalıydım. Bebeğimize sahip olmalıydım.” Sehun karnını okşadı. “Şu anda yapman gereken bir işin var. Beni sen uzaklaştırdın ve asla yanında olmamı istemedin. Ve… evet, seni seviyorum. Ama sakın senin de aynı hissettiğini söyleme. Çünkü sana inanmayacağım. Sen sadece kafası karışmış, kararsız bir aşağılıksın.”

“Bu kadar kandırma kendini. Beni arzuluyorsun. Gözlerinden görebiliyorum. Yanında olmamı istiyorsun. Sana tutunmamı istiyorsun.”

“O zaman tamam. Benimle ol. Her şeyi arkanda bırak. Gururunu geride bırak. Sürünü bırak. Klanına ihanet et. Bunu yapabilecek misin? Deli misin sen? Kendini buna dahil edemeyeceğin için gitmemi isteyen sendin. Ve şimdi ne yapıyorsun?!”

“Neden bu kadar unutkansın?! Bebek gitti Sehun! Neden hâlâ senden etkileneyim?!”

Sehun, Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “Oh gerçekten mi? Her şeyi arkanda bırak o zaman. Herkesi yüzüstü bırakmaya hazır mısın?!”

“Bunu yapamam.”

“O zaman benden ne istiyorsun?!”

“Benimle olamaz mısın yalnızca?”

Sehun, Kai’in nereye varmak istediğini sonunda anlamıştı. Kendini oraya gömmek istedi. “Sen.. kardeşimle evlenmek… hâlâ alfa olmak… ama yine de beni yanında mı tutmak istiyorsun?” Kai cevap vermedi. “Bu… gururunu incitmeyecek ve sen hala ablamdan varisler yapabileceksin. Öte yandan ben ise senin küçük oyuncağın olacağım. Yoksa, bu evliliği durdurmak mı istiyorsun?”

“Öyle değil. İkimiz de birbirimizi istediğimizden, bu en mantıklı karar değil mi?”

Sehun gözyaşlarını saklamaya çalışarak hıhladı. “Ben her zaman diğerleri tarafından istenmeyen kişi mi olacağım?” kendi kendine fısıldadı. “O kadar acınası mıyım gerçekten, ha?”

“Sehun-“

“Hayır.” Kai’in bu kadar açgözlü olmasına inanamıyordu. O kurt soyundan geliyordu tabii ki kendini beğenmişti. “Hayatında iyi eğlenceler Kai. Başından beri benim hatamdı. Ama bu sefer durabilmeyi umuyorum.”

“Kai?!” babası kapıya vuruyordu. “Neler oluyor orada?!”

Kai kapıyı açtı. “Hiçbir şey.” Mırıldanarak banyodan çıktı.

*********

“Onunla orada ne yapıyordun?” Eve geldiklerinde patlamıştı Nana.

“Konuşuyorduk sadece.” Sehun yorgunca cevap verdi ve yatağına uzandı.

“Kai senin gibi aşağı sınıf biriyle konuşacak tipte biri değil.”

“Gidip ona sormalısın belki de noona.”

“Soracağım. Unutma Sehun. O tehlikeli. O yüzden uzak dur ondan.”

“Aklıma not ederim.”

Gitmek istiyordu. Bu yerden ve anılarından çok uzağa. Mutluluğu bulmak istiyordu. O kötü biri değildi ama nedensizce cezalandırılıyordu.

Sehun yataktan kalktı ve aşağıya indi. Kris’in merdivenleri çıktığını gördüğünde yarı yolda durdu.

“Sehun.”

“Hey.” O kazadan beri abisiyle çok konuşmamıştı.

“Seninle konuşabilir miyim?”

“Evet tabi.” Arkasında Kris’le odasına geri döndü.

“Kai’yle… olay hakkında… konuştun mu?”

“Bir bakıma konuştuk. Artık konuşacak bir şey yok hyung.”

“Ne demek bir şey yok? Sana bir şey mi dedi?”

“Hayır.”

“Sehun.”

“Onun küçük sırrı olmamı istedi!” Sehun sinirle bağırdı.

Kris şaşırmıştı. “Ne?”

“Boşver gitsin hyung. Buradan gitmek istiyorum.”

“Sehun. O seni seviyor.”

“Ya tabi.”

“Dinle. Neden kafasını koparmadığımı ya da köpeklere yem etmediğimi merak etmedin mi? Neden kimseye söylemedim? Onun rütbesini almak benim avantajıma olurdu. Ama yine de olayları açıklaması için ona şans verdim. Sana karşı neler hissettiğini söyledi bana.”

“Ne?”

“O kazadan sonra… biz konuştuk. İlk başta senin güvende olmanı istediğini söyledi. Ama içindeki bebek daha da büyüdüğünde, otomatikman sana aşık olmaya başladı. Ama yine de bebeği aldırmanda ısrar etti çünkü senin için bir kurdun bebeğini taşımak dayanılmaz olacaktı. Neden bu kadar çok kızdığımı sanıyorsun? Sana bir şey olmasından çok korkuyordum ve Kai sorumluluk bile almıyordu. Ölme şansın vardı. Ama Kai senin bunun üstesinden geleceğine inandığını söyledi ve aslında senin üstesinden gelmeni ‘istediğini’ anladım. Eğer bebek çok güçlü olursa ölebileceğini yeni öğrenmişti ve… Kai’in genleri muhteşem. Diğer babanın Kai olduğunu öğrendiğimde işte bu yüzden kendimi kaybettim.”

“Ama… o… beni bebeği kendisi öldürmekle tehdit etti.”

“Ama yaptı mı? Senin bebeği aldırmanı gerçekten istiyordu. Kai’den olduğunu öğrenseydim ben bile isterdim. Bebeği ve seni seviyordu. Bebeğin üzerine ne kadar titrediğini söyledi bana ve buna neden olduğum için çok kötü hissediyorum… Belki, sen hayatta kalabilirdin. Hepimizin desteğiyle.” Nefes alarak devam etti. “Seni istiyor Sehun. Ama sürüyü korumak ve ona liderlik etmek onun görevi. Gururunu koruması için Nana’yla evlenmesi çok önemli. Şu anda nasıl ikiye bölündüğünü anlayabiliyor musun? Çünkü bir kurt olarak ben onun umutsuz halini anlayabiliyorum. Toplantılara geldiğinde ben de oradaydım. Kurt formuna dönüşmedi bile. Bebeği için yas tutuyordu. Ama sen dayanamayacağın için iyi bir şey olduğunu da düşünüyordu.”

Sehun hâlâ yeni bilgileri sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Kai yapabildiği kadar Sehun’u kendinden uzaklaştırıyordu çünkü bir kurt olarak görevlerini reddetmek çok zor olmalıydı onun için. Ve Sehun bebeği taşımakta çok ısrarcı olmuştu.

“Sehun-ah, eğer ben olsaydım ben de çelişkide olurdum. Sanırım senin yerine ben de sürümü seçerdim. Ama senin dediğinden anladığım kadarıyla Kai risk almak istiyor.”

Sehun daha fazla beklemeden Kai’in evine koştu. Kapıyı açan kişi şansına Baekhyun’du.

“Kai’yi görmem lazım.” Sehun onun yanında geçerek Kai’in odasına gitti.

Kapıyı çaldıktan sonra Kai açtı. “Se-“ Sehun üzerine atlayarak onu öpmeye başladı.

“Ablamla evleneceksin. Bir alfa olarak görevlerini yerine getireceksin. Ama beni öldürse bile senin çocuğunu taşımak istiyorum.” Sehun yüksek sesle konuşamayarak fısıldadı.

“Sehun.”

“Sadece bu gece. Sonra gerçekten gideceğim Kai.”

“Sehun, Kris sana bir şey mi söyledi?”

“Anlıyorum. Daha önce ayrılmamı istedin? Peki neden?”

“Çünkü daha fazla dayanamıyordum. Sadece bebek yüzünden değildi. Senin yüzündendi. Seni artık uzaklaştırmadığımı fark ettim. Ve bu büyük bir sorundu.”

“Ne zamandan beri?”

“Gölden öpüştüğümüzden beri. Ve… bebekten kurtulmanı söylediğim günden beri… sana vurduğum günden beri… Baekhyun hyungun bana bebeğin çok güçlü olacağını söylediğinden beri. Senin güvende olmanı istiyordum. Ama, benimle olmanı isteyemezdim.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “O zaman bu gece bana her şeyini ver. Yarın tüm sorunlar hallolacak.”

“Gidecek misin?”

“Gideceğim.” Kai’yi öpmek için boynundan çekti.


	17. 16.Bölüm

Sehun sadece kendinin acı çektiğini düşünürdü. Ama Kai’in de çekeceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Olayların Kai’in bakış açısından görememişti. Sehun, Kai’in türünden olmasa bile şimdi ne kadar karmaşık halde olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Bir tarafta bebeği bir tarafta Sehun vardı ama görevlerini ve gururunu da görmezden gelemiyordu. Eğer Kai, Sehun’u seçseydi, ailesi onu dışlayacaktı. Sürüden kovulacaktı. Sehun kendinden utanılmasının ve dışlanmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Kai’in sıkıntısı Sehun onu mahvetmeyi bıraktığında sona erecekti.

“Söyle bana o zaman. Neden benden hoşlanıyorsun? Benden nefret ettiğini düşünmüştüm.” Sehun yatakta Kai’in üzerinde oturuyordu ve bacaklarını beline sarmış elleriyle ensesindeki saçlarını oynuyordu. Mutluydu, gerçekten mutluydu.

“Senden nefret ettiğimi hiç söyledim mi?”

“Hayır. Ama-“

“Masum mu yoksa aptal mı olduğunu bilmiyorum Sehun. Kim bir göt deliğinin çocuğunu taşımak ister ki? Sana karşı korkunç davrandım ve sen hâlâ beni affediyorsun.”

Sehun Kai’in yakalarına bakarken alnını oraya yasladı. “Ama rol yapıyordun, değil mi? Bak, büyük bir cesaretim var. Sen beni incitecek bir şey ne zaman dersen hemen akabinde onu affettirecek bir şey yapıyorsun.”

“Seni incittiğim zamanki gibi.”

“Ve bana vurduğun zamanki gibi.”

“Sana kabak keki bile aldırdın.”

“Bu benim hatam değildi.”

“Gittiğinde mutlu olacak mısın Sehun?”

“Daha iyi olacak.” Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Burada kalıp hayatını mahvetmekten daha iyi olacak.”

“Üzgünüm.”

“Üzgün olma.”

“Senden istediğim şey için üzgünüm. Başka bir şey düşünemiyordum. Ablanla evlenip düzgün bir hayat yaşarken sana o şekilde bakamıyordum. Ve gözümün önünde başka biriyle olursan buna dayanabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Bu yüzden senin yanından gidiyorum. Ben gittiğimde benim için endişelenmek zorunda değilsin.”

“Umarım.” İç çekti. “Sehun?”

Sehun alınlarını birbirine yasladı. “Hm?”

“Ya seni unutamazsam? Sen gittikten sonra?”

“Sorun değil. En azından burada olup hayatını mahvetmeyeceğim. Sen hayatına devam edeceksin. Noonayla bir ailen olacak.”

“Ya sen? Ne planlıyorsun?”

“Kendi hayatımı yaşayacağım.”Kai’in bir insana aşık olmasıyla görevlerini geride bırakıp buradan gitmeye cesareti olmadığını anlamıştı Sehun.

“Bir şey soracağım.” Sehun neşeyle söyledi. Bebeğinin boşuna ölmediğine mutluydu. Bu Sehun ve Kai’yi yakınlaştırmıştı. Pekala, en azından bir süreliğine.

“Ne?”

“Beni mi çok seviyordun, bebeği mi?”

“Bebeği. Ona daha çok bağlıydım. Ama sen diğer yandan…” Ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’u yatağa yatırdı. “O beni seni sevmeye zorladı. Bu doğanın kanunu. Sen ise,” eğilerek ellerini Sehun’un başının iki yanına yastığın üzerine koydu. “Gölde öpüştüğümüzde beni çıldırtmıştın.” Farkında olmadan Sehun’un düğmelerini çözmeye başladı. “Seni bu kadar çok tehdit ettiğim için özür dilerim. Ama sen de çok ısrarcıydın.”

“Baekhyun hyung ne kadar zor olacağını söylemişti bana. Ama imkansız değil. Sorun değil Kai. Hayatta kalma şansı vardı ve ben bu riski almak isterdim.”

“Onu öldürmen yerine sana destek olmalıydım.” Kaşlarını çattı.

Sehun dudaklarının cevap vermesine izin verdi. Başta içten bir öpücüktü ama yavaşça umutsuz ve tutkulu bir öpücüğe dönüştü. Kai ıslak dudaklarını Sehun’un çenesine sürükledi ve Sehun’un boynunu öpmeden önce yaladı. Dişleriyle bir noktayı yakaladı ve nazikçe ısırarak emmeye başladı ve oraya zayıf bir kırmızı iz bıraktı. Sehun dudaklarını yeniden öpebilmek için onu saçlarından çekti.

Sonuçlarını düşünmeden hareket etmeye başlamışlardı. Belki de birbirlerine hoşça kal deme şekilleriydi.

Kai kendi tişörtünü çıkararak Sehun’unkini omuzlarından aşağıya itti. Dudakları Sehun’un göğsünden karnına kadar her noktanın tadına baktı.

“Bunu yapamam.” Kai yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömerek mırıldandı.

“Sorun yok.” Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarında dolandırdı. “Onun yerini alacak yeni bir bebek istemiyorum. En azından şimdilik.”

“Bu kadar bencil olamam.” Kai mırıldandı. “Çocuğumu taşımanı istiyorum. Yanımda kalmanı istiyorum ama ayrılman en iyisi. Böylelikle seni daha fazla incitmem.”

“İnsan olmasaydım daha az karmaşık olacaktı değil mi?”

“Tahmin bile edemezsin.”

“Kai?” Sehun fısıldadı. “Eğer bunu şimdi yaparsak… Benimle çiftleşeceğin anlamına mı geliyor bu?”

“Hayır. Eğer bunu Nana’yla yaparsam o zaman öyle olacak. Sonra sonsuza kadar bağlanacağız.”

Oh, Sehun bunu unutmuştu. “Sen… anlamıyorum.”

Kai, Sehun’un bacaklarına oturdu. “Anlamıyorum demekle ne demek istiyorsun? Bunu seninle bu yüzden yapmak istiyorum şu anda. Başka bir kurtla yaparsam sonsuza kadar bağlanacağım. Nana’yla bağlı olursam sadece seni sevsem bile sana sahip olamam.”

Sehun, Kai’in yerinde olmayı hiç istemezdi. Hayatı ‘X’i bulunuz’dan daha karmaşıktı.

“Bu yüzden mi gitmemi istiyorsun?”

Kai kısaca başını salladı. “Ama eğer kalırsan, sorumluluk alacağım. Ancak seni sevdiğimi açıkça kabul edemem. Seni sevmek bir yanda Nana’yla bağlı olmak bir yandayken ortadan ikiye bölüneceğim.”

“Devam et o zaman.” Sehun öpmek için Kai’yi çekti. “Son bir kez.”

“Her şeyini bana verecek misin?” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına fısıldadı. “Bu kadar bencil olduğum için özür dilerim. Seni istiyorum yalnızca.” Son bir kereliğine.

Diğer saniyede öpüşmeleri dillerinin birbirlerine dolandığı bir üst seviye çıkmıştı. Kai ağzını Sehun’unkine daha çok ittirirken ellerini aceleyle Sehun’un pantolonunu çözüp çıkardı. Sehun bunun son olmasını umdu ya da en azından gittiğinde hatırlanacak bir şeyler sahip olacaktı. Kai sadece son bir geceliğine Sehun’u tutmak istiyordu. Kai’ye göre Sehun’u bırakmak, onun etrafta olup her gün acı çekmesinden daha kolaydı.

Kai hızlı hızlı soluyarak geri çekildi ve Sehun’un gözlerine baktı. “Seninle çiftleşeyim ya da çiftleşmeyeyim, seninle sevişeceğim.” Diye fısıldadı. Sehun’un kalbi bu sözlerle durmuştu. Kalçalarını kaldırarak Kai’in ereksiyonuna sürtündü. “Ughh.” Kai inledi ve Sehun’a sürtünerek dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. “Sehun.” diye nefes aldı, ereksiyonlarını birbirlerine sürtüyordu. Sehun’un kalçalarını aşağıya itti ve ellerini Sehun’un penisine sardı. Sehun’un bacakları arasına indi ve uzunluğu boyunca penisini öptü.

“Kai.” Sehun inledi.

Kai dilini Sehun’un üyesinde dolaştırdı sonra başını emmeye başladı. Sehun’un inlemeleri Kai’yi daha fazla sertleştiriyordu. Sehun’u ağzına tamamen alarak emmeye başladı. Sehun’un elleri Kai’in saçlarında yumruk oldu, Kai onu her emdiğinde kalçasını ileri itiyordu. Kai’in dilinin üyesinin etrafında olmasıyla zevkten uçuyordu. Ama Kai geri çekilerek başını yaladı ve dudaklarına yeniden yöneldi. “Henüz değil.” Mırıldandı ve yeniden öpüşmeye başladılar.

Öpücükleri kesildiğinde Sehun yeniden nefes alabilirken Kai içinde makas hareketleri yapıyordu. Kai tatlı noktasına vururken belini kaldırdı. “Özür dilerim Sehun.” Kai özür dileyerek kendini içine itti. Suçluluk onu sarmıştı çünkü Sehun’la olmak için görevlerini bırakıyordu.

Kai hızlandığında Sehun tırnaklarını Kai’in sırtına geçirdi. Kai, Sehun’u öpmek için eğildi, tüm dişlerini ve dilini kullanıyordu. Sehun zirveye ulaşmak üzereyken terlemiş ve yorgun bir halde Kai’ye tutundu. Kai doğruldu ve boşalırken Sehun’u yanlarından kavradı. Sonra içine yeniden gömülerek geri çıktı. Kai onun üzerine çökerken Sehun’da Kai’in karnına boşaldı.

“Gitmeni istiyorum Sehun.” Sehun’un yarın olmayacakmış gibi öperken mırıldandı. “Bu şekilde daha fazla yaşayamam.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve onu daha derin öperken Kai’ye tutundu.

********

Sehun ertesi gün gitti. Hiç kimseye söylemeden.


	18. 17.Bölüm

Şehirde yaşamak Sehun’un önceden alıştığı bir şeydi. Kısıtlamalar yoktu ve etrafta özgürce dolaşabiliyordu. Evden ayrıldığından beri çoktan iki ay olmuştu. Kai’yi tamamen suçlayamıyordu, kendi ailesiyle de hiç iletişim kurmamıştı. Ne olursa olsun Sehun onlardan biri değildi. Kendine küçük ama iyi döşenmiş bir apartman bulmuştu ve hayatını devam ettiriyordu. Eve geri dönmek hayatında yaptığı en cesur hatalardan biriydi. Ama eğer aşık olmasaydı şu anda bu çocuğu taşıyor olmayacaktı.

Belki de Sehun Tanrı tarafından çok sevildiği için yeniden çocuğu olma şansını yakalamıştı. Bu bebekte sevdiği adamdandı. Sehun yeniden hamile olduğunu keşfettiğinde, yeni bir arkadaşı olmuş gibiydi. Sehun’un bankası ağzına kadar doluydu. O yüzden zor zamanlar geçirmemişti. Ailesine aklını temizlemesi ve onu aramamaları için bir not bırakarak ayrılmıştı.

Sehun memnundu. Dileği gerçek olmuştu. Ona yeniden bu hediye verilmişti ve şimdi desteği olmayacağı için sadece ona odaklanmak istiyordu. Yağmurlu günlerde Sehun evde kalarak barbie filmleri izliyordu, kendisi sevdiğinden değil sadece onları izlerken mutlu oluyordu. Havanın iyi olduğu günlerde, vaktini kütüphanede geçiriyordu ya da şehri geziyordu. Ayrıldığından beri hayatını böyle yaşıyordu.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Sehun şimdi bile kabak keklerine aşeriyordu. Belki de hamile olduğundan böyle şeyleri yemeyi seven oydu.

“Kek kek kek.” Sehun apartmandan çıkıp yakındaki kek dükkânına giderken kendi kendine şarkı uyduruyordu. “Neden çilek falan sevmiyorsun?” karnına söyledi.

Dükkana gelince standın oradaki sandalyeye oturdu ve birkaç tane kek sipariş ettikten sonra ablasının SNS hesabına bakmaya başladı. Düğününden fotoğraflar koymuştu. O ve Kai yüzüklerini birbirlerine takıyorlardı. Sehun, Kai için artık bir sıkıntı olmadığını düşününce gülümsedi.

“Sehun?” birisi seslenmişti. Sehun kafasını kaldırıp baktı.

“Chanyeol sunbae?” Sehun yerinden kalkarak ağzı kulaklarına varana kadar sırıttı. “Aman tanrım!”

“Hey!” Chanyeol, Sehun’a sarıldı. “Buralarda mı yaşıyorsun?”

“Evet. Lütfen otur.” Chanyeol okulundan sunbaesiydi. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Bende burada yaşıyorum!”

“Oh gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Aşağı tarafta. Birkaç blok ileride. Birbirimizi göreli 2 yıl olmuştur?”

“Arkadaş değildik ama hyung.”

“Ouchh Sehun.” Sehun canını acıtmış gibi göğsünü tuttu. “Sonsuza kadar arkadaş olacağımızı düşünmüştüm.” Diye eğlendi.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Bana arada uğramalısın. Vakit geçirebiliriz.”

“Tabii ki. Tabii ki. Numaran ne?”

Birbirlerine numaralarını verdiler ve Chanyeol hayat hikayesini anlatmaya başladı. “Soju?” Sehun’a önerdi.

“Hayır almayayım.” Sehun karnını okşadı. “Bebeklere alkol zararlı.”

“Kes.Sesini!” Chanyeol’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Hamile misin?!”

“Evet…” Chanyeol’un sevinçli yüzüne karşı şaşırmıştı.

“Whoa! Erkek arkadaşın mı var?! Sonsuza kadar evde kalacağını düşünmüştüm.”

Sehun onunla beraber güldü. “Kabak keki?”

“Iyy hayır. Bu iğrenç şeyleri garip bir his yüzünden yiyorsun demi?”

“Fasulye püresini de seviyorum. Ve öküz kuyruğu çorbasını da. Onun dışında beni iğrendiriyorlar normalde.”

Gece yarısına kadar konuştular. “Seni bırakmamı ister misin?” Chanyeol önermişti.

“Yok sağol. Yakında evim. Sana adresi mesaj atarım. Zamanın olduğunda uğramalısın.”

“Tabi geleceğim dostum. İyi geleceler. “ Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. “İyi geceler bebeğim.” Eğilerek Sehun’un karnına el salladı.

“Hyung.” Kızardı.

“Ne var? Gülü güle.” El sallayarak gitti.

*********

“Urgh.” Sehun rahatsız olarak yataktan kalktı. Aniden yerde yuvarlanma istiyor gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı. Mermer zemine uzandı ve karnının üzerine yuvarlandı. “Sıcak. Sıcak. Bebeğim, dur. Çok sıcak.” Kollarını ve bacaklarını açarak yüzünü yere bastırdı.

Bir şeyler sipariş etmediği sürece kapısı çalmazdı. Ama gecenin bir yarısı kapısının çalınması Sehun’u şaşırtmıştı. Ayağa kalkarak kim olduğuna bakmaya gitti.

“Sehun!” kapıyı açar açmaz annesi üzerine atlamıştı.

“Anne?” Annesi kemiklerini kıracak şekilde sarılıyordu. “Anne? Baba?” babası gülümsüyordu.

“Hyung?” Kris ona sinirle bakıyordu.

“Ne sikim bu Sehun! Seni nasıl aradığımızı biliyor musun?! Ülkenin her yerindeki hastaneleri kontrol etmek zorunda kaldık!”

“Anne, size beni aramamanızı söyledim.”

“Bu aramayacağımız anlamına gelmez!”

Sehun iç çekti. “İçeri gelin.”

“Neden bu kadar küçük bir yer seçtin? Daha geniş ev bulamamışsın.”

“İki kişi için çok büyük olurdu.”

“İki kişi için?”

“Yani bir kişi demek istedim.” Yeniden hamile olduğunu açıklayamamıştı. “Ne kadar kalmayı planlıyorsunuz?”

“Niye, ne oldu?” babası konuştu. “Bizi etrafta istemiyor musun Sehun-ah?”

“Ondan değil baba. Çok fazla kalamayacağınızı düşünmüştüm. Ama…uh… noona nasıl?”

“Düğünü bitti. Şimdi Kai’yle yaşıyor. O yüzden yapacak bir şeyimiz yok. Kai şimdi sürüyle ilgileniyor. Sehun, geri gelmeni istiyoruz.” Dedi annesi.

“Hayır. Burayı seviyorum anne. Burası huzurlu bir yer.” Hem kendi hem de bebeği için.

Ailesi birbirlerine baktılar. “O zaman iyi.” Babası iç çekti. “Kendi kaderini seçme hakkına sahipsin.”

“Hyung.” Sehun çok sessiz olan abisine seslendi.

“Nana yarın gelecek.” Sehun’un annesi söyledi. “Bu gece Sehun’la kalacağım. Siz gidip otel falan bulun.”

“Bekle, yarın Nana mı gelecek? Neden?!”

“Niye neden?”

“Ama…” Eğer Nana gelecekse Kai de gelecekti ama onu görmek istemiyordu çünkü başta onun yüzünden ayrılmıştı ve eğer onu yeniden görürse yeniden şaşıracaktı ve işleri karmaşıklaştıran kişi o olacaktı. Sehun önemli kısımları geçmişti. Yine de Kai’yi çok özlemişti.

********

Sehun savunmasız kalmıştı. Ailesi onun gitmesine izin verecek kadar çok seviyordu. “Neden yerde yuvarlanıyorsun? Diye sordu annesi. Annesi yatakta yatarken o yerde yatıyordu. “Uyku tulumuna gir Sehun!”

“Hayır. Böyle iyi. İyi geceler anne.” Annesine her şeyi söylemek istiyordu ve tabi ki onu desteklerdi. Ama Kai’yi asla desteklemezdi.

*******

Sehun gergindi. Kai’in de gelip gelmeyeceğini ailesine sormak istemiyordu. Ama şimdi hepsi oturma odasında oturmuş ablasının gelmesini bekliyorlardı, Sehun ise sinirle aynanın önünde dikiliyordu. Ya Kai onu azarlarsa? Uzaklara bile gidemediği için. Saklanmayı bile beceremediği için. Hâlâ bir sorun olduğu için.

Ön kapının açıldığını ve annesinin onu çağırdığını duydu. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ama o odadan çıkmadan önce Kai içeri dalıp kapıyı kapatmıştı.

“Kai.” Sehun bağırdı. “Özür dilerim be-“

“Kapa çeneni.” Kai ona doğru geldi ve Sehun’u kaldırıp bacaklarını beline dolayarak dudaklarını birleştirdi.


	19. 18.Bölüm

“Mmmmmhhh.” Sehun karşı çıkıyordu.

Kai istemeyerek öpücüğü kesti ve geri çekildi. Tam o anda Sehun’un annesi geldi. “Kai, Sehun içeri gelin.”

Sehun, Kai’in yanından geçerek dışarı çıktı. “Noona!” yalandan heyecan sesiyle bağırdı. “Nasılsın?!?”

“Sen nasılsın Sehun?” Sehun’a sarıldı. “Nasıl öylece kaçarsın? Bize geri ödeme şeklin bu mu?!!”

“Üzgünüm.” Hepsi Sehun’u buluyordu. “Anne, ona içecek bir şeyler getir.”

Sehun kapının yeniden çalınmasını beklemiyordu. “Başka biri mi gelecekti?” annesine sorarak kapıya gitti.

“Sehun-ah!” Chanyeol neşeyle bağırdı. “Al. Bunları yolun üzerinden aldım.” Sehun’a bir demet kırmızı gül uzattı.

“Hyung!” Sehun bağırdı. “Tanrım ne bunlar?” çiçekleri kabul etti.

“Ne getireceğimi bilemedim.” Yüzüne geniş bir gülümseme yayıldı.

“Geç içeri.” Dedi Sehun.

“Sehun. O kim?” Babası sordu.

“Uh.. okulumdan birisi. Sunbaemdi.”

Sehun’un annesi Chanyeol’un yanında gitti ve suratına sert bir tokat attı.

“Anne!” Sehun annesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Chanyeol şaşırarak yanağını tutuyordu.

“Nasıl onu o şekilde bırakmaya cüret edersin?!” Chanyeol’e bağırdı. “Sorumluluk almalıydın!”

“Anne! O değildi!”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’un şaşkın yüzüne baktı.

“Siz kimsiniz?” Chanyeol çenesini ovarak sordu.

“Üzgünüm. Onlar benim ailem.” Sehun açıkladı.

“Bu çok çabuk oldu.” Kris kanalları gezerken söyledi.

“Hadi, bu doğru bir zaman değil.” Sehun, Chanyeol’u evden dışarı çıkardı. “Bir dakikaya geliyorum anne.” Kapıyı kapatarak Chanyeol’u asansöre itti. “Özür dilerim hyung.”

“Ne sorumluluğundan bahsediyordu annen?”

“Uh… bebeğin. Senin elinde bir demet çiçekle eve geldiğini görünce yanlış anlamış olmalı. Ama… Önceden hamileydim ve düşük yaptım.”

“Oh. Sehun…özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil.”

“O zaman… kim sorumluydu?”

“Hiç kimse.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Kendi başına hamile kalamazsın.” Gülünç ifadeyle baktı.

“Hayır öyle değil. Sadece-“

“Anladım. Bana söylemek istemiyorsun. Söyle gitsin ama.” Chanyeol hâlâ gülümsüyordu. Asansöre bindiler. “Ee ne oldu? Ailen şu anda hamile olduğunu bilmiyor mu?”

“Onlara gidip yeniden hamile olduğumu söylersem muhtemelen rezil olacağım. Ne düşüneceklerini hayal edebiliyor musun? Hem de bebek aynı kişidenken?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Annenin tokadı çok güçlü.” Chanyeol lobide yürürken yanağını okşadı. “Aynı adamdan mı hamile kaldın? Kimdi o göt deliği?”

Sehun güldü. “Kimseye söylemeyeceğine söz ver?”

‘’Söz.”

“Oradaki çocuğu gördün mü? Uzun, kül rengi saçlı.”

“Evet. Deme yoksa! Kötü adama benziyor!”

“Biliyorum. O benim eniştem aynı zamanda.”

Sehun lobide oturarak Chanyeol’a tüm hikayeyi anlattı. Tabi ki orijinal hikâyeyi değil, kurt kısımlarını atladı. Birisiyle bunu konuşmak güzeldi.

“Ee… Karısını bırakmaya ve ailesinin onuruna ihanet etmeye cesareti yok? Ama seni seviyor?”

“Şöyle böyle.”

“Bu çok iğrenç.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun daha fazla detay anlatabilmeyi isterdi ama Chanyeol’den istediği tek şey daha fazla bir şey sormamasıydı.

“Seni hak etmiyor Sehun. Onsuz daha iyisin.”

“Ama onu seviyorum hyung. Bu yüzden ayrıldım.”

“Ne dersin? Yardım etmemi ister misin?”

“Hayır. Nasıl yardım edeceksin?”

“Sana göre bu çocuk ablanı sevmiyor, değil mi? O zaman, seni sevdiğini kabul etmesi için biraz motivasyona ihtiyacı var. Hadi gel.” Chanyeol, Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdı. “Ne kadar yardımsever bir sunbae olduğumu göreceksin.” Chanyeol sırıtarak Sehun’u dairesine geri sürükledi.

“Hyung. Ne-“

Chanyeol zili çaldı ve Sehun’un ablası kapıyı açtı. “Hey.” Sehun’u kendiyle içeri çekti. “Ee, az önce karşılaştığım insanlar. Dikkatinizi bana verir misiniz?” duyurarak kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve onu kendine çekti. “Size yeniden hamile olduğumuzu duyurmaktan onur duyarım! Yeniden!”

Herkes yerinden kalkmıştı. Tam anlamıyla herkes. “Hyung.” Sehun sessizce inledi.

“Yani sen-“ Sehun’un annesi söyledi ama Chanyeol sözünü kesti.

“Evet.”

“Bekle konu bu değil.” Kris söyledi. “Yeniden mi hamilesin?!” Sehun’a karanlık bir ifadeyle baktı. Sehun’u gafil avlamıştı. Yalnızca Chanyeol’a ağzı açık bakabiliyordu.

“Sehun, sen ne?!” annesi bağırdı.

Çok sağol Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’un ağzı en kötü düşmandı. Şimdi, Sehun’un ailesi tarafından sorguya çekiliyordu. Kris uzun süre önce gitmişti. Ama Chanyeol yakalanmıştı. Sehun’un ailesi Chanyeol’a sayısız soru soruyorlardı. Ama yine de Sehun ailesine söylediği için memnundu. Bu çok iyiydi. En azından ailesi onu çok fazla rahatsız etmeyecekti.

“Nereye gidiyorsun genç adam?” Sehun bir şeyler yemek için koltuktan kalktığında annesi sordu.

“Yemek yemeye. Acıktım.”

“Oh tamam. Git. Öğününde yemelisin. Senin için bir şey yapmamı ister misin?”

“Hayır, siz konuşun.”

Nana ve Kai mutfaktalardı.

“Tebrikler Sehun.” Nana söyledi. “Çok aktifsin, biliyor musun?”

“Sağol noona.” Sehun duygusuzca cevapladı ve buzdolabına gitti. “Açım açım açım.” Sakin bir sesle söyledi. “Reçel reçel reçel.” Reçel kavanozunu alarak buzdolabının kapağını kapattı. Kai’ye bakmadı bile.

Nana ailesine ve Chanyeol’a kahve servis etmek için mutfaktan çıktı. Kai kalkarak Sehun’a doğru yürüdü. Sehun reçeline çok odaklanmış gibi davranıyordu.

“Sehun.”

“Biraz reçel ister misin?”

“Ben tam buradayım. Başka bir adam tarafından benim çocuğuma hamile olduğunu öğrenmek zorunda mıydım?” Kai’in ses tonu çok üzgün çıkıyordu.


	20. 19.Bölüm

“Sehun!” Chanyeol mutfağa girdi. “Gitmeliyim. Yarın uğrayacağım tamam mı?”

Sehun, Kai’in iterek Chanyeol’a doğru yürüdü. “Hyung. Konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Ne hakkında?” Chanyeol sırıtıyordu ve eğildi. “Bay bay beybi. Bay bay beybi.” Sehun’un karnına el salladığında Sehun kızardı.

Chanyeol gittiğinde Kai’ye dönüp baktı. Kai’in sinirli ifadesinden ürkmüştü. “O çocuğun kafasını koparacağım.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Kusmam lazım.” Sehun mutfaktan çıktı.

Bir gece daha kalmayı planlıyorlardı ama bu kez Sehun’un annesi de otelde kalmaya gitti.

“Kai?” Gece Kai’i kapının dışında gördüğünde şaşırmıştı.

“Biraz yürümek ister misin?”

“Uh…”

Sehun cevaplayamadan Kai onu dışarı çekti.

Uzun bir süre sessizlik içinde yürüdüler ve sonra Kai konuşmaya başladı. “Neden bana söylemedin?” diye sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Neden bunu düşünüyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“O maydanoz da kim?”

“Arkadaşım Kai. Yardımsever bir arkadaşım. Neden? Arkadaşım olamaz mı?”

“Neden kızıyorsun?”

“Çünkü her zaman, burada hamileliği seven kişisin. Kendinden bile emin değilsin.”

“Seni bir daha görmeyeceğimi düşünmüştüm.”

“Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için özür dilerim.”

“Sehun!”

“Ne? Ne var?! Sana senden ve hayatından uzak duracağımı çoktan söyledim. Şimdi evli bir adamsın. Yakında kendi çocukların olacak. O zaman beni unutacaksın. O yüzden benden vazgeç.”

“Ondan çocuklarım olsun istemiyorum.”

“Huh?”

“Onunla çiftleşmedim bile?”

“Oh.” Sehun ağzını kapatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı ama içinde sevinçten havalara uçuyordu.

Ama Kai yine de onunla evliydi ve şimdi kendi sorumlulukları vardı. Sehun çok fazla şey umduğunu biliyordu. Çok geçmeden bardaktan boşanırcasına yağmur yağmaya başladı ve çoktan ıslanmış bir şekilde apartmana koştular.

“Neden? Onunla çiftleşmedin mi?” Sehun asansördeyken fısıldayarak sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Neden bunu düşünüyorsun?”

“Ama o… ısrar etmedi mi?”

“Zamana ihtiyacım vardı. Ona önce sürüyle ilgilenmek zorunda olduğumu söyledim. Şimdilik, zamana ihtiyacım var.” Dedi Kai.

“Benden vazgeçmek için ihtiyacın olan zaman.” Sehun kendi kendine söyledi.

“Sehun bekle.” Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini tutarak eve girmesini önledi. “Arkadaşına durmasını söyleyemez misin?”

“O bana yardım ediyor Kai. Ailem böylece peşime takılmaz.” Chanyeol’un gerçek niyeti hakkında yalan söyledi.

“Eğer benden çok uzak olsaydın belki vazgeçebilirdim. Ama şimdi seni yeniden bulabilirim. Senin onunla olmana izin veremem.”

“O zaman benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun? Yeniden kaçmamı mı?”

“Hayır.”

Sehun iç çekti ve evine doğru yürüdü, Kai arkasından takip ediyordu. “Sehun. Neden hamileyken bu kadar çekici oluyorsun?”

“Bekle. Çık dışarı!” Sehun avuçlarını Kai’in göğsüne dayayarak itmeye çalıştı ama Kai yerinden bir milim bile kımıldamıyordu. “Çık! Aklında gene sapık düşünceler var değil mi?!” Kai, Nana’yla henüz çiftleşmediğine göre istediği her şeyi yapabilirdi şu an.

“Pekala haklısın.” Kai utanmazca sırıttı ve Sehun’u bileğinden kavrayarak odasına sürükledi.

“Kaaaaaiii!!” Kai onu yatağa iterken bağırdı.

“Kaç benimle.” Kai üzerine çıkıp Sehun’un ıslak tişörtünü çözdü.

“Huh?” Sehun donmuştu.

“Sen, ben ve bebeğimiz. Uzaklara gidelim.” Kai kendi tişörtünü de çıkartarak Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini öpmeye başladı.

“Aptal mısın? Alfalığın ne olacak o zaman?! Ya gururun?!”

Kai öpücüklerini göğüslerine indirdi. “Suçlamaları kabul etmek için orada olmayacağım. Sen daha önemlisin.”

“Kaçmak mı?” Kai bu kadar korkak olabilirdi anca. Sehun bu fikirden nefret etmişti. O kadar zorluğun üstesinden geldikten sonra Kai kendini kontrol edemediği için bu kadar kolayca bırakıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un karnını yalamaya başladığında Sehun kız gibi kıkırdamaya başladı. “Bu kadar komik olan ne?” Kai kızdı.

“Bu düşünürsek üçlü oluyor.” Sehun kıkırdadı. Kai ona öldürücü bakış atarak inledi ve Sehun’u çekerek kucağına oturttu.

“Ee? Ne diyorsun?”

“Dediğin hakkında ciddi değilsin. Chanyeol geldikten sonra korktun. Alfa olmaktan ve sürüye liderlik etmekten hoşlanmıyor musun?” Kai, Sehun’un isteğini inkar etmesini istiyordu.

Kai sessizliğini koruyordu.

Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarında dolaştırdı. “Sen evlisin Kai. Bir hayatın var. Ve şu anda benim de bir hayatım var. Noona’yla çiftleş. Onunla bebeklerin olduğunda sırtında yük varmış gibi hissetmeyeceksin.”

“Beni uzaklaştırıyor musun?”

Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarını içtenlikle öpmek için eğildi. “Bence durmamızın zamanı geldi. Gittikçe karmaşıklaşıyor. Ben mutluyum Kai. Sende mutlu olmalısın.”

“Ama o benim bebeğim. Eğer yanında kalırsam sorumluluk alacağımı söylemiştim sana.”

“Ben iyi olacağım.” Yatağa geri uzandı ve Kai de yanına yattı. “Yarın gidecek misin?”

“Evet. Yarın gece toplantımız var ve benim lider olarak ilk seferim.” Kai kendine gülümsedi. Sehun onun alfa olmaktan ne kadar mutlu olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Islaksın.” Sehun, Kai’in ıslak saçlarını oynarken gene kıkırdadı.

“Deli misin? Neden gülüp duruyorsun?”

“Bebeğim gıdıklıyor.”

“Keşke bende onu hissedebilseydim.”

“Hm.” Sehun hımladı ve uyumadan önce Kai’ye sıkıca sarıldı.

**********

Kai sabah Sehun uyanmadan önce gitmişti. Öğlen gibi Kris dışında hepsi veda etmeye gelmişti.

“Eve ara sıra gel mutlaka.” Babası söyledi.

“Yapabildiğimiz kadar uğrayacağız. Ama Chanyeol sana bakmak için harika bir çocuğa benziyor.” Annesi mırıldandı.

“Evet anne.” Annesine sarılarak ablasına döndü. “Noona, çabuk bebek yap!”

“Şey.” Kai’ye yaramazca bakarak omuz silkti.

“Kai.” Sehun ona döndü. Aklı yeniden hafifliyordu. “Alfalıkta iyi eğlenceler.” Kai ona hırladı. “Uh… umarım sen ve Nana-“ Kai’in dudakları tarafından sözü kesilmişti. Kai ellerini Sehun’un kalçalarına götürerek öpücüğü derinleştirmek için onu yakına çekti. Sehun şaşırmıştı. Onu herkesi önünde öpüyordu. Sehun tüm gücüyle onu ittirdi ve etrafına baktı. Nana’nın ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Sen ne-!” Sehun, Kai’ye bağırmaya başladı ama Kai çenesinden tutarak yeniden öpmek için onu çekti. Sehun’u bıraktığında, Sehun tüm bedeninin ağrıdığını hissetti, başına ağrı saplanmıştı. Yere çökerek bayıldı.


	21. 20.Bölüm

Kris hayatında olanları düşünerek şehirde geziyordu. Sorumlulukları yoktu ama etrafında olanların yükünü çekiyordu. Sehun’un onu tamamen abisi olarak görüp görmediğini merak ediyordu. Ve şimdi de yoldan geçen bir çocuk ölen ve yeni doğacak olan çocuklarının babası olduğunu iddia ediyordu. Kris, şu anda Kai gibi hissediyordu. Sehun’la yüzleşme cesareti yoktu henüz. Ona bir kere bile güvenmediği için kardeşine bağırmak istiyordu. Kris, Sehun’u çok seviyordu. Ne kadar büyürse büyüsün o Kris’in küçük kardeşiydi. Ama Sehun’un onu güvenebilecek kadar abisi olarak görmediğini anlamaya başlamıştı.

Büyük şehirde dolaşırken, aklına Baekhyun’la anıları geldi. Baekhyun’u özlediğini asla kabul etmese de, aslında tüm kurallara karşı gelip onunla kaçmak istiyordu. Ama bu günlerde konuşmuyorlardı bile. Kris’in Baekhyun’a ait son anısı onun için unutulmazdı.

_*Flashback*_

_Sehun evden kaçtıktan sonra, evdeki herkes Baekhyun bile harap olmuştu. Kai’in Sehun’un ortadan kaybolmasıyla bir ilgisi olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Kris gidip Kai’ye kızamamıştı. O zamanda bile Nana düşünün olmasını istemişti ve tabiî ki istediği olmuştu._

_Düğün tarihi yakınlaştıkça Kris daha çok gerilmeye ve beklenmedik şekilde korkmaya başlamıştı. Kai ve Sehun çıkıp kabul edilselerdi, o yer onun olacaktı belki de. Ama şimdi, hiçbir yolu yoktu. Kris, Baekhyun’u görmezden gelerek acısını azaltmaya çalışıyordu. Kurt toplantılarında bile ondan kaçınmayı başarmıştı ta ki düğünden önceki gece aynı evde kalana kadar._

_Baekhyun yorucu hazırlıkların bitmesinden sonra Kris’in odasına geldi. “Şimdi olmaz Baekhyun.” Kris yanından geçerek odaya girdi._

_“Eğer şimdi olmazsa, o zaman ne zaman konuşmak istiyorsun Kris?” Baekhyun kapıyı arkasından kapattı. “Yarın evleniyorlar.”_

_“Bilgi için sağol.” Kris kravatını gevşetti._

_“Yani hiçbir şey hissetmiyorsun, ha?” Baekhyun alay etti._

_“Şu anda gerçekten umrumda değil Baekhyun.” Kris bağırdı._

_Baekhyun Kris’i elinden kavrayarak kendine çevirdi. “Bu şeyi söyle o zaman bana Kris.”_

_“Neyi?”_

_“Gerçekten ama gerçekten benimle çiftleşmeyi düşünmediğin bir an oldu mu?” Baekhyun’un yüzünde acı dolu bir ifade vardı._

_“Hayır.” Kris yalan söyledi. “Kendi hayal dünyan içinde yaşamayı kes.”_

_Baekhyun yavaşça kafasını salladı. “Anladım.” Kris’in kolunu bıraktı. “ Ama bunu senden başka birisiyle yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı._

_Kris onu bileğinden durdurdu. “Özür dilerim.” Diye mırıldandı._

_Baekhyun, Kris’in kravatını çözerek yere attı ve gömleğinin iki düğmesini çözdü. “Sorun… olacak mı… Eğer biz…” Baekhyun fısıldadı._

_Kris yatağa oturdu ve Baekhyun onun üzerine çıktı. Dudaklarını Kris’inkilerin üzerinde, elleri Kris’in gömleğinden içeri girmiş kaslarını okşuyordu. Kris üstünlüğü alarak dudaklarını Baekhyun’unkilere bastırdı ve Baekhyun bir adım ileri gitti._

_Kris öpücüğe karşılık vermedi sadece Baekhyun’un istediğini yapmasına izin verdi. Baekhyun’un dili Kris’in alt dudağını yalayarak biraz emdi. Kris onu öpmese bile, Baekhyun onu son kez öpüyordu._

_Baekhyun hızla soluyarak geri çekildi. Kris yatakta uzanarak üzerine Baekhyun’u çekti. Kollarını Baekhyun’un küçük bedenine sardı._

_Düğünde Baekhyun gülümsüyordu. Kris gülümsüyordu. Beraber resim çekindiler. Beraber yemek yediler. Ama Kris, bir daha asla Baekhyun’a onu seçtiğini söyleme şansı yakalayamayacağını biliyordu._

_*Flashback ends*_

O günden beri Baekhyun, Kris için işleri daha da zorlaştırmamak için anlayışlı olmaya başlıyordu. Kris’le tek kelime etmiyordu. Ama Kris onu ne zaman görse, Baekhyun’un yanına gitmemek için çok zorlanıyordu.

Kris iç çekerek Sehun’un yaşadığı şehirde dolanıyordu. O anda telefonu çaldı. Babasıydı. “Efendim baba? Birazdan geleceğim.”

“Kris, hemen eve gelmelisin.”

“Neden?”

“Sehun. Büyük bir sorunumuz var.”


	22. 21.Bölüm

Sehun annesinin sesine uyandı.

“Sehun?”

“Anne.” Gözlerini açmaya çalıştı.

“Sehun!” bu sefer bağırdı.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun mırıldandı ve odada bakındı. Koltukta uzanıyordu.

“Bayıldın.” Annesi söyledi.

“O nerede?” Sehun sordu. “Kai.”

“Uh… Kris götürdü onu. Ailesinin yanına.”

“Neden? Nana nerede?” yalnızca ailesi oradaydı.

“Onlarla gitti.”

“Anne, baba, o şey… Yaptığı…”

“Artık önemli değil. Her şeyi kabul etti.” babası söyledi.

“Her şeyi mi?”

“İki bebeğinde gerçek babası olduğunu.” Annesi açıkladı.

“Siz… Sakinsiniz.”

“Aslında sakin değiliz Sehun. Ama… Çocuğu aldırmanı istiyoruz.” Yine mi bu konu?

“Hayır.” Sehun oturdu. “Bana şunu sormayı kesin çünkü yapmayacağım! Ben yeterince güçlüyüm, tamam mı?! Kai imkansız olduğunu söylese bile. Şimdi biliyorsunuz, neden yardım etmiyorsunuz?”

“Öyle değil. Bu çok zor evet. Ama senin iyi olmanı istiyoruz. Kai seninle olmak istiyor. Ancak o şu anda evli ve bir alfa.”

“Eee?”

Ailesi birbirlerine gergince baktılar sanki kötü haber vereceklermiş gibi. “Bunu… Nana için mahvedemeyiz. Ve… Sürümüz için de. O harika bir iş başarıyor. Diğer tüm klanlardan çok daha güçlüyüz.”

“Ya… Ben?” Sehun’un sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı. Ailesinin ne demek istediğini duymak istemiyordu.

“Seni seviyoruz Sehun. Senin için en iyisini istiyoruz. Ama… Ablanı düşün.” Annesi söyledi. Sehun şimdi anlıyordu.

“Çünkü o sizin kızınız. Ve… Sürünüz daha önemli.” Sürü Kai için önemliyse tabii ki ailesi içinde önemli olacaktı.

“Bunu yanlış yere çekme. Kai ve Nana’nın çiftleşmeleri tüm sürümüz için avantaj sağlayacak. Çocukları harika genler taşıyacak.” Sehun’un babası açıkladı.

“Sehun, senin kendi iyiliğin için çocuğu aldırmanı istiyoruz. Böylece kendi başına acı çekmeyeceksin.” Annesi ekledi.

Sehun her zaman yetim olarak kalacaktı. Onunla karşılaştırıldığında Nana tabii ki ailesi için daha önemli olacaktı. Ve Kai ona en iyi hayatı garanti edebilirdi. Diğer yandan sürü ise bir kurt için en önemli şeydi. Sehun bile Kai’in harika bir lider olduğunu biliyordu.

“Bebek yüzünden Kai’in sana kaçmasına izin veremeyiz.” Üzgün bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. “Anlamaya çalış.”

“Bebeği öldüremem anne.” Sehun anne kelimesini yuttu.

“Seni yeniden bulmak bizim hatamızdı.” Babası iç çekti.

“Şimdi ne var? Kai’in babasının onunla mantıklı konuşmasını umabiliriz yalnızca.” Annesi de iç çekti.

Sehun kapının çaldığını duyduğunda ağlamanın eşiğindeydi. Hemen kalkarak kapıya gitti. “Merhaba!!!” Chanyeol bağırdı. Sehun’un yüzüne baktığında gülümsemesi yok oldu. “Oh. Kötü bir şey mi oldu?”

“Lobide bekleyebilir misin hyung? Birazdan geleceğim.”

“Sehun, iyi misin?”

“Orada olacağım.” Sehun kapıyı kapatarak ailesine döndü. “Gitmelisiniz.”

“Sehun, bebek yüzünden bayıldın. Bu son kez olmayacaktır. İnsanlar sana bakmadan-“ annesi başladı.

“Ben kendime bakarım. Korkmayın. Siz Kai’yi yerinde tutmaya odaklanmalısınız.” Sehun bağırdı.

“Yıllardır sana biz bakıyoruz Sehun. Senin için en iyisini biz biliriz.”

“Eğer öyle olsaydı benden çocuğumu öldürmemi istemezdiniz.”

“Ablan için üzülmüyor musun Sehun?”

“Bu yüzden ayrıldım ben de! Her şeyi bıraktım! Ölsem de kalsam da hepsi bana bağlı. Bana ne yapmamı söylemeyi kesin!”

Ailesi kızgın değillerdi ama yüzlerinde hayal kırıklığı maskesi vardı. “Sen her şeyi bitirdikten sonra bile burada olup seni destekleyeceğiz.” Babası söyledi.

“Yani utanmadınız, değil mi? Anne, baba gidin. Kai bana gelse bile onu kabul etmeyeceğim. Bu yeterli mi? Söz veriyorum.”

“Sehun.”

“Gidin. Lütfen.” Sehun yaşlarını saklamak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ailesinde artık hoş karşılanmayacağını biliyordu.

“Hiçbir şey iyi olmayacak-“

“Anne! O yalnızca bebeği sevmiyor!”

“Sen öyle düşünüyorsun. Ama kurtlar-“

“Her şeyi biliyorum tamam mı? Yeter. Lütfen gidin.”

“İyi.” Babası söyleyerek karısını çekiştirdi ve evden dışarıya çıktılar.

Sehun, Kai’in şu anki durumunu düşünerek koltuğa tutundu. Ailesi skandalı saklıyor ve Kai’in beynini yıkıyor olmalıydılar. Ne olursa olsun, Sehun sözünü tutmaya yemin etti. Kollarını açmış şekilde Kai’yi kabul etmeyecekti. Karnına sarılarak, bu bebeğin tek ailesi olup olmadığını merak etti.

Lobiye indiğinde Chanyeol hala bekliyordu. “Hyung.”

“Sehun. İyi misin? Her şey yolunda mı?”

“Hayır. Ailem artık biliyor. Kai ve her şeyi.”

“Whoa! Cidden mi? Ben de daha dün ortaya çıkmıştım!”

“Sen şanslısın evet.” Sehun alay etti ve Chanyeol’un yanına oturdu.

“Ne oldu şimdi?”

“Hiçbir şey. Ailem benden nefret ediyor. Kai’in ne yaptığını bilmiyorum. Umarım bebek sorunsuz doğar.” Derin bir iç çekti. Chanyeol’a olanları anlattı.

Chanyeol kolunu Sehun’un omzuna doladı. “Hey. Muhtemelen hikayenin yarısını bilmiyorum. Ama sen mutlu olduğun sürece sorun yok. Hiçbir şey ondan daha önemli değil. Bana bebekle mutlu olduğunu söyle.”

“Öyleyim.” Sehun’un mutlu olduğu tek şeydi.

“Ve Kai? Senin hamile olmandan mutlu mu?” bu beklenmedik bir soruydu.

“Um… evet… Sanırım.”

“O zaman kimse yokmuş gibi davran.”

“Huh?”

“Hayat çok kısa.”

“Böyle konuşma.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Tamam. Kaç. Bütün bu saçmalıklardan.”

“Yapamam. O kadar basit değil.” Sehun ailesine daha fazla zarar vermek istemiyordu.

“En azından gidip Kai’ye neler olduğunu kontrol etmelisin. Dostum patlamış olmalı.”

“İstemiyorum.” Ama aslında istiyordu.

“Gitmelisin. Öyle deme. Bunu nasıl sonlandıracağına karar verene kadar devam et.”

*******

Sehun yatakta dönüp duruyordu. Kai hakkında gerçekten yoruluyordu. Sonuçta Kai onları Sehun için yapmıştı. Yatakta oturarak karnını okşadı. “Onu özledin mi?” diye mırıldandı. Telefonunu çıkardı ve bilet ayırttı. Bunu sonlandırmak istiyordu. Eğer Kai’in başı beladaysa, Sehun onu biraz da olsa kurtarabilirdi.

Tam doğru zamanda gelmiş gibi görünüyordu. Kai’in evi çok gürültülüydü ve ormanın her yerinden duyulacak kadar sesliydi. Sehun tereddütle zili çaldı. Kai’in babası açmıştı kapıyı. “Sen.” Tıslayarak Sehun’un kolundan kavradı ve evde sürükledi. “Tüm bunların sorumlulusun çünkü oğlumdan bir türlü uzak duramadın!”

“Baba!” Kai, Sehun’un acımasızca çekiştirildiğini görünce bağırdı. “Bırak onu!” Kris onu tutarken hırladı. Sehun’un ailesi de buradaydı.

“Oğlumun çocuğunu taşımana izin vermeyeceğim! Ne kadar da acınası bir varlıksın sen! Aldır onu!” Sehun’un yakalarını bıraktı.

“Konuşabilir miyim?” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Sehun, kim gelmeni istedi senden?!” Annesi bağırdı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Kai’in babası bağırdı. “O şerefsizin çocuğuyla sempatimi mi isteyeceksin!!”

“O benim çocuğuma hamile!” Kai hırladı. “Onun hakkında bir kelime daha-“

“Kai.” Sehun susturdu onu. “Dur. Her şeyi durdur. Seni istemiyorum. Ben sadece bunu söylemek istedim. Tüm yolu beni bırakmanı söylemek için geldim.”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Sehun, önce özür dilemeyi düşünmüyor musun?!!” Nana bağırdı. “Seni ailemize aldıktan sonra bize böyle mi ödüyorsun?! Kocamla yatarak mı?! Senin gibi ucuz bir insan daha ne kadar alçalabilir?! Ayrıca, bir de yetmezmiş gibi hamile kaldın ve masummuş gibi davranıyorsun! Umarım acı çekerek ölürsün Sehun.”

“Hepinizden beni ve bebeğimi rahatsız etmeyi kesmenizi istiyorum. Bu bebeği taşırken ölsem de ölmesem de bu benim sorunum. Önemsiyormuş gibi davranmayı kesin! Hepiniz bencilsiniz ve bu sefer bencil olma sırası bende.”

“Sehun.” Kai ona seslendi.

“Özellikle de sen. Denedim, denedim, denedim. Ama sen bunu benim için hep zorlaştırdın. O yüzden lütfen sana yalvarıyorum, beni rahat bırak.” Sehun gözlerini ailesine çevirdi ve onlar silik bir gülümseme bahşetti. Sehun sözünde duruyordu. “Türüne sadık ol Kai. Benim için her şeyi mahvetme.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Evet! Yoruldum, anlıyor musun?” Sehun daha fazla bir şey demeden gözlerinden yaşlar akarak evden çıktı. “Güçlü ol bebeğim. Onlara ihtiyacımız yok. Ona ihtiyacımız yok.” Kendi kendine fısıldadı.


	23. 22.Bölüm

Sehun eve yaklaştığında Chanyeol’u aradı, birisinin desteğini istiyordu. Chanyeol liseden arkadaşlarından biriydi. Ama Chanyeol’un bu kadar yardımsever olacağını bilmezdi. Kelimeleri her zaman nasılsa Sehun’u sakinleştiriyordu.

Chanyeol sorgulamadan hemen Sehun’un evine geldi. “Ooo.” Chanyeol, Sehun’un yüzünü görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. “Kötü gitti değil mi?”

“İçeri gel hyung.”

Chanyeol koltuğa oturarak Sehun’un yanına oturması için işaret etti. “Ee neler oldu?”

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Pek bir şey olmadı. Her şeyi sonlandırdım.”

“Yani, şimdi sadece sen ve bebek mi var?”

“Sadece ben ve bebek.” Sehun fısıltıyla tekrar etti.

Chanyeol kolunu Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak onu yakına çekti. “Hey, eğer bu yolun daha iyi olduğunu düşünüyorsan öyledir o zaman.”

“Bunun benim için en iyisi olduğunu düşünüyorum. Bebek için daha sağlıklı.”

“Ama… Bundan sonra ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?”

Sehun bunun hakkında düşünmüştü. Aslında saygın bir okula gidip iş kazanmak ve ailesini gururlandırmak hayaliydi. Hırslıydı. Ama şimdi, geleceği sadece bebeğiydi. “Ailem bana parayı keserse diye bir iş bulmalıyım.”

“Üniversiteye gitmeyecek misin?”

“Şimdilik yapamam. Belki birkaç yıl sonra.” Ama hem çalışmak hem de bebek taşımak Sehun için çok zor olacaktı çünkü biliyordu ki doğuracağında çok fazla zorluk çekecekti. Ama şimdilik başka seçeneği yoktu. Güvende kalmak istiyordu.

“Ben de iş bakabilirim istersen.” Chanyeol önerdi.

“Tabi. Çok sağol. Buna memnun olurum.”

“Ama ailenin parayı keseceklerini sanmıyorum.”

“Onları istiyorum hyung. Onlar bana her şeyi veriyorlardı ama ben onları sürekli hayal kırıklığına uğrattım.” Başını Chanyeol’un omzuna yasladı.

“Şimdi sadece bebeğinin sağlığına odaklanmalısın.”

“Evet.”

“Eğer büyük bir yer istersen, her zaman beni araya-“ Sehun’un zil sesiyle sözü kesilmişti. “Birini mi bekliyorsun?” Chanyeol kendi şakasına sırıttı. (Sehun’un hamileliğine gönderme yapıyor.)

“Haha. Çok komik. Bekle.” Sehun kapıya bakmak için koltuktan kalktı. “Ne var?” Kai’yi gördüğünde inledi.

“Oh! Şeytan ortaya çıkmış!” Chanyeol yerinden kalkarken söyledi.

“O burada ne yapıyor?” Kai’in suratı ifadesizdi.

“Saçma şeyler düşünme. Senden… Ve ailesinden ayrıldıktan sonra konuşacak birine ihtiyacı vardı. O yüzden ben geldim. Onu teselli ediyorum.”

“Eğer teselli etmen bittiyse, gidebilir misin?”

“Ahbap, yanlış anlama tamam mı?!”

“Onun burada olmasından memnunum. Sadece onunla konuşmaya ihtiyacım vardı.”

“Anladık.” Chanyeol, Sehun’un yanından çekti.

“Hyung. Bekle.” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Kai, burada ne yapıyorsun? ‘Beni yalnız bırak’ kısmının neresini anlamadın?”

“Başka zaman uğrarım Sehun.” Chanyeol el sallayarak asansöre gitti. Kai kendi kendini içeri davet ederek ve kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

“Kaaaaiii!” Sehun, Kai’yi göğsünden iterek karşı çıkma sesleri çıkarıyordu.

“Kaçalım. Bu sefer ciddiydim. Sen, ben ve bebeğimiz. Herkesten uzağa, kimsenin bizi bulamayacağı yere kaçalım.” Kai alnını Sehun’un göğsüne bastırarak söyledi.

“Hayır! Git! Her şeyi yeterince yaşadım! İnsanlar neden bana biraz huzur vermiyor?!” Sehun’a sıkıca sarılıyordu, Sehun geri çekilemiyordu bile.

“Ciddiyim Sehun. İkimiz de yargılanmaktan korkuyoruz. Eğer onlardan uzağa kaçarsak, bu sefer endişelenmek zorunda değiliz.”

“Ya sürün ne olacak?! Onu arkanda bırakamazsın!”

“Kendimi zorlayacağım. Çünkü ne kadar denesem bile sana dayanamıyorum.” Kai dizleri üzerine çökerek Sehun’u da çekti. Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına alarak gözlerinin içine baktı. “Her şeyi terk edeceğim.”

“Ben… O kadar… Önemli miyim?” sakin bir sesle sordu.

“Eğer sen ve sürü arasında seçim yapmak zorunda kalırsam, bu beni öldürse bile seni seçerim. Senden uzak olmak bana hiç yardımcı olmuyor. Bu beni öldürüyor.”

Kai’in önerdiği şeye Sehun ölebilirdi. Bir hayat, o, Kai ve bebeklerinin olduğu bir hayat.”

“Ya… noona? Bunu yapamam. Her şeyden sonra olmaz.”

“Ondan boşanacağım tabiî ki.”

“Hayır yapamazsın! Ailemi yeterince incittim.”

“Onları düşünmeyi bırak. Eğer ben sürüme ihanet edeceksem, sen neden aileni bırakamıyorsun?”

“Yapamam… Yapmamalısın…”

“Her şeyi bırak ve benimle gel. Olmaz mı? Bana inanamaz mısın? Bir kerelik, kaderinin önüne beni koymanı istiyorum. Korkaktım Sehun. Sürümü ve gururumu çok önemsedim. Şimdi bile her şeyle yüzleşmek yerine senden kaçmanı isteyerek korkak davranıyorum. Ama eğer kalırsak sana zarar vermelerinden korkuyorum.”

“Her şeyi geride mi bırakacaksın? Benimle olmak için?”

“Seni istediğimi kanıtlamak için herkesin içinde öptüm. Kris yerimi alabilir. Ben daha güçlü olsam bile o sürü için daha iyi bir lider olacak. Hayır deme Sehun.”

Sehun düzgünce düşünemeyerek Kai’in tişörtüne asıldı. Kai’in önerdiği çok çekiciydi. Ama ailesine işleri batırmayacağına söz vermişti.

Kai’in elleri Sehun’un tişörtünün altına giderek karnını okşadı. “Orada olmak istiyorum.” Kai karnına bakarak fısıldadı. “O doğduğunda.” Diğer elini Sehun’un yüzüne getirdi. “Tüm o anlar boyunca yanında olmak istiyorum.” Dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Kai…” Sehun inledi.

“Seni sevdiğimi söylersem bana inanacak mısın? Hem seni hem de bebeği? Her şeyi arkamda bırakabileceğime inanmak bu kadar mı zor?”

“Sen, ben ve bebeğimiz.” Dedi Sehun.

“Evet.”

“Düşünmem gerekiyor.”

Kai iç çekti. “Çok fazla zamanım yok Sehun. Sürüme dönmek için zorlanmadan önce buradan gidelim.”

“Sabaha kadar.” Sehun yere oturdu. Kai iç çekerek onun yanına oturdu. Kai sürüsünü hayallerini, hayatını ve her şeyi bırakıyorsa neden Sehun da bir kere bencil olamıyordu? Kendi kendine yalan söylüyordu. Kai’ye ihtiyacı vardı. Tüm o insanlar arasında en çok Kai’ye ihtiyacı vardı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Sehun ayağa kalktığında Kai sordu.

“Senin aksine birisin bebeği var. Onu beslemek zorundayım.” Mutfağa giderek doktorun verdiği destekleyicileri alarak yerde oturan Kai’in yanına geri döndü. Sırtının üzerine uzandı ve Kai’in ona baktığını fark etti. “Sabaha kadar söyleyeceğimi dedim sana.”

“Bu bebeğime sarılamayacağım anlamına gelmiyor.” Sehun’u kolları arasına çekti. “Lütfen evet de Sehun.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı ve elini Sehun’un tişörtüne daldırarak yanağını öptü. Sehun, Kai’in elini tutarak çıkardı.

“Bebekle sarıl. Ellerini kendine sakla.” Sehun kızdı.

Sehun’un ailesini hayal kırıklığına uğratarak Kai’in peşinden gitmesi ya da Kai’yi uzaklaştırması şu andaki bir sorundu.


	24. 23.Bölüm

“Ne zaman buraya geldin?” sabah uyandığında uykuyla sordu Sehun. Kai karnına sarılarak yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömmüştü.

“Bebeğim için soğuk olacaktı.” Kai kollarını Sehun’a sıkıca doladı.

“O zaman ya ben?” Sehun ona kızdı. Kai cevap vermeden yüzünü daha derine gömdü. “Bırak.”

“Önce cevap ver.”

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Hayır.”

Kai şaşkınlıkla kalktı. “Ne?”

“Hayır dedim. Seninle kaçmayacağım.” Dedikten sonra oturdu.

“Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Bunun hakkında düşündüm Kai. Kaçmaktansa neden ailelerimize açıklamıyoruz? Sen de süründeki işleri düzgünce sonlandırırsın.”

“Anlamayacaklar.”

“Anlayacaklar. Eğer anlamazlarsa, Chanyeol hyungu da beraberimizde götürelim.” Sehun güldü.

“Komik olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

“Deneyelim. Deneyelim ve bunu yetişkinler gibi halledelim. Çocuklar gibi kaçarak değil.”

“Risk almak istemiyorum.”

“Kadere inanmalısın dostum.” Sehun, Kai’in omzunu pat patladı ve ayağa kalktı.

“Tamam.” Kai iç çekti. “Senin istediğin gibi yapalım. Eğer işe yaramazsa benim istediğimi yaparız.”

‘’Anlayacaklar. Onları ikna edeceğiz.”

“Ya edemezsek?”

“Edeceğiz.”

“Ya olmazsa?”

“Kurtların bile bir süre sonra bencil olamayacaklarına inanıyorum.”

Kai ayağa kalktı. “Onaylayıp onaylamayacaklarını soruyorum.”

‘’Onaylayacaklar. Ama önce kahvaltı yapmam lazım.” Sehun, Kai yeniden soru soramadan kaçmıştı.

********

Kai yanında yürürken Sehun sessizce keklerinden yiyordu. “Uçağa ne kadar kaldı?”

“Bir saat kadar.” Kai, Sehun’a sinirle bakarak cevapladı.

“Ne var?!” Sehun sinirlenmişti. “Yüzümde bir şey falan mı var?”

“Hayır. Ben de onlardan denemek istiyorum.”

“Kabak keklerinden mi?” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“Evet.”

“Git al kendine.”

“Seninkini ver.”

“Olmaz.”

“Sehun.”

“Üzgünüm ama bebeğimin hepsine ihtiyacı var.”

Kai durması için Sehun’u çekerek Sehun’un karnına dokundu. “Toplum içindeyiz. Ellerini çek.” Diye tısladı.

“Sehun, bunda ciddiyim. Eğer olaylar yanlış giderse, bebek benimle geliyor.”

“Hiçbir şey yanlış gitmeyecek.”

*********

Eve geldiklerinde, Kai’in evine yürürken Kai, Sehun’un elini sıkıca tuttu. “Unutma bunu sen istedin.” Kai söyledi.

“Biliyorum.”

“Ve suçlama-“ Kai’in evinin önündeki kalabalığı gördüklerinde durdu. Sehun Kai’in gerildiğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Onlar kim?”

Bütün iri cüsseli adamlar Sehun ve Kai’ye döndü. “Bazı sürü üyeleri.” Kai kaşlarını çatarak mırıldandı.

Sehun’un ailesi de oradaydı. Baekhyun sanki sıkılmış gibi kapının önünde oturduğunu gördü.

“Bakın kimler gelmiş?” sürüden biri konuştu. “Sürüne ihanet ettin Kai.” Diye hırladı.

“Bunu kendi aile içimizde tartışmalıyız.” Sehun’un babası konuştu.

“Sürümüz tehlikede. O olmadan diğer sürüler tarafından pusuya düşürülürüz.”

“Kai’ye mantıklı açıklamasına izin verin.” Kai’in babası konuşmuştu.

“İstemiyorum. İstifa ediyorum. Yerimi bırakıyorum.” Kai cevapladı.

“Neden?” başka bir sürü üyesi bağırdı. “Neden dolayı?”

Kai aile üyelerine baktı. “Bilmiyorlar mı?” Sehun sordu. Kai Sehun’un elini daha sıkı tuttu.

“Whoa… Sakın bize…” ilk adam konuştu. “Bu insanla ilişkin mi var?!”

“Hayır.” Kai’in babası inkâr etti. “Öyle değil. O ucuz insan yalnızca oğlumun aklını çeliyor.”

“Onu seviyorum. Ve o senin torununu taşıyor baba. Nasıl böyle konuşursun?” Kai kızdı babasına.

Sürü üyeleri kendi aralarında bir şeyler fısıldamaya başladılar.

“İşte. Bir kurdun yapmaması gereken şeyi yaptım. Yani, rütbem düşürüldü ve kovuldum değil mi? O yüzden şimdi beni rahat bırakın.” Dedi Kai.

“Kai. Ne yaptığını biliyor musun?!” sürü üyesi bağırdı. “Sen sürümüzün hayati önem taşıyan üyesisin. Sana ihtiyacımız var.”

Sehun, Kai’in yutkunduğunu fark etti.

“Anlamıyor musunuz? O çocuğun varlığı her şeyi mahvediyor.” Kai’in babası bağırdı.

“O zaman kurtul ondan Kai. Sen alfasın tanrı aşkına. Adi bir insana âşık olacak kadar zayıf olamazsın, değil mi?”

“Ya da yardım edebiliriz?” başka birisi önerdiğinde Kai’in elleri titremeye başladı.

“Yeter bu kadar!” Kris gürledi. Sehun o zamana kadar onu fark etmemişti. Neden Kris’in böyle olduğunu anlamıyordu. Kris’in böyle davranmak zorunda olmasından mıydı merak etti Sehun.

“Çok dramatik oluyorsunuz.” Baekhyun da ayağa kalkarak Sehun’un yanına yürüdü. “Eğer kendi hayatlarını yaşamak istiyorlarsa, izin verin onlara.”

Kris de gelmişti yanlarına. “Şiddeti önemsemiyor musunuz şu anda? Çünkü sürünün Kai’ye ihtiyacı var. Gücünden dolayı. Ama o istediğini seçiyor. Onu bırakmanın zamanı geldi. Nesiniz siz, mağara adamları mı?!” Hem ailesi hem de sürüyle konuşuyordu.

“Ama eğer Sehun’u inciterek onun yanında kalmasına ısrar ederseniz, sürünün en güçlü üç üyesiyle başa çıkmanızı görmek isterim.” Baekhyun ekledi.

“Bu delice.” Nana hırladı.

“Kes. ‘Müstakbel kocanın’ kardeşinden bebeği olduğunu bilmiyordun bile.” Baekhyun ona tısladı.

“O benim kardeşim değil.”

“Eminim bundan çok memnundur.”

“Yeterince sessiz kaldık. Kris haklı. Biraz medeni olmalıyız.” Sehun’un babası konuştu.

“Eğer öyleyse Kai’in affedilmesine izin veririz. Ama eğer ısrarcı olursa o zaman sürüden kovacağız.” Kalabalıktan bir adam dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“Sadece sürüden değil.” Kai’in babası oğluna sinirle bakarak söyledi.

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Yerimi Kris’e bırakıyorum. Ve Nana özür dilerim. Seni incitmek niyetim değildi.”

“Kai.” Sehun inleyerek ailesine baktı. Nana’nın sinirli yüzüne, ailesinin hayal kırıklığıyla dolu yüzüne.

“Şimdi ne oldu Sehun?” Sehun’a fikrini soruyordu.

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak Kris’e baktı. Kris ona gülümseyerek ağzıyla ‘git’ dedi.

“Gidelim.” Sehun söyleyebilmişti sonunda. Kai, Sehun’u elinden çekerek yürümeye başladı. Kai sürüsünü bırakmak zorundaydı ve Sehun onun incindiğini biliyordu. En azından o da ailesine ihanet edebilirdi. “Bekle.” Elini Kai’den çekerek Kris’e doğru koştu. Kris’in kollarına zıplayarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. “Özür dilerim.”

“Özür dilerim. Hayatına karışmamı istemediğini düşünmüştüm.” Kris yüzünü Sehun’un saçlarına gömdü. “Ama bana ihtiyacın vardı.” Geri çekilerek kocaman gülümsedi. “Beni her zaman ara. O göt deliği seni ya da bebeği ağlatırsa haber ver.”

“Arayacağım.” Sehun ona gülümseyerek Baekhyun’a döndü. “Hyung. Teşekkürler.”

“Teşekkürler. Burada bize yardım eden sensin asıl. İnan bana.” Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. Sehun ailesine de veda etmek istiyordu. Ama bunun veda olmasını istemiyordu.

Hemen Kai’in yanına döndü. Onlar yürürken Sehun mırıldandı. “Pişman olmayacak mısın?”

“Bana inanacak mısın?”


	25. 24.Bölüm

“Günaydın.” Kai kollarını arkadan Sehun’a doladı ve boynunu öptü. “Bugün çok güzel görünüyorsun.”

“Hiç deneme bile. Bugün senin sıran.” Sehun su içtiği kupayı yıkarken söyledi.

“Ah hadi ama.” Kai, Sehun’u bıraktı ve buzdolabına giderek biraz süt aldı. “Onu yarın besleyeceğim. Lütfen.”

“Olmaz. Hayatta olamaz. Son iki gündür kaçıyorsun zaten.”

“İşe geç kalacağım.”

“Umurumda değil.”

“Çok kötüsün. Bu adam istismarı!”

Sehun sırıtarak Kai’ye bir kase bebek maması verdi. “Al.”

“Bu şey iğrenç kokuyor.”

“Kabaklı yulaf ezmesi.” Sehun güldü. “Bebeğin çok seviyor ama.”

Kai inledi ve elinde mamayla mutfaktan çıktı. “Sehun!” oturma odasından bağırdı. Sehun yüzüne alaycı bir gülümseme kondurarak Kai’yi kontrol etmeye gitti. “Şuna bak! Bana aynısı yapıyor hep!” Kai bebeğin tüm mamayı çıkardığı kucağını gösteriyordu. “YEMİYOR.”

“Seni sevmiyor.” Sehun alay ederek bebeği aldı. “O çok çok çok kötü bir kurtçuk değil mi bebeğim?” bebek kıkırdayarak, Sehun’un burnunu yakalamaya çalıştı.

“Onunla o şekilde konuşmasana?” Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Bence kimi daha çok sevdiği belli Kai.”

“Hayır.” Kai bebeği Sehun’un kollarından alarak balkona götürdü. Şimdi kendilerine ait bir apartmanda yaşıyorlardı. Kai o zamandan beri dönüşmemişti hiç.

“Git, pantolonunu değiştir. Onu bana ver.” Sehun önerdi.

“Hayır.”

“Gel buraya bebeğim.” Sehun elleriyle bebeği çağırdığında bebek kıkırdayarak ona gitmek istediğini belli etti. “Gördün mü? En çok beni seviyor.”

Kai çocuğu ona verdi. “Sen herkesi favorisisin.”

“Oh ve Kai, Kris ve Baekhyun hyung gelecekler, akşam yemeği için hazır olmayı unutma. Eve erken gel.”

“Neden sana her şeyde yardım etmek zorundayım?”

Sehun ona hırladı. “Çünkü ben sana yatakta yardım ediyorum!”

“Haklısın. Ondan bahsetmişken,” Sehun’u belinden kendine çekti. “Kesinlikle daha çok bebek yapmalıyız.” Utanmazca sırıttı.

“Rüyanda görürsün.” Sehun, Kai’yi tek eliyle itti. Kai, Sehun’un çenesinden kavrayarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. Bebek sızlanarak küçük elleriyle Kai’in tişörtünü tuttu.

“Tamam, tamam sana da.” Kai bebeğinin alnını öptü.

********

“Hey!!!” Sehun kapıyı açtığında neşeyle bağırdı Baekhyun. Hemen Sehun’a sarıldı. “Nasılsın?”

“İyiyim hyung.”

“Evet, iyi görünüyorsun.” Baekhyun Kai’ye dönerek yüzünü buruşturdu. “Sana sarılmayacağım.”

“Şükürler olsun.” Kai alay etti.

“Nerede benim yeğenim?” Kris göründü.

“Hyung!” Sehun Kris’in üzerine atlayarak her zaman yapmayı sevdiği gibi bacaklarını beline doladı.

“Her geçen gün daha da ağırlaşıyorsun.” Kris yalandan inlediğinde Sehun üzerinden indi. “Hey.” Kai’in başını küçük çocukmuş gibi okşadı. “Nasılsın?”

“Ben iyiyim. İçeri girin.” Kai cevapladı.

Bebeği sürekli Kris taşıdı ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bebek de Kris’e çok bağlanmış görünüyordu. Hiçbir kurt alfaya karşı gelemez. Hepsi alfayı sevmek zorundalar. “Gittikçe ağırlaşıyor.” Diye söyledi Kris.

“Onu durmadan besleyen kardeşin sayesinde.” Kai mırıldandı. Yemek masasına oturarak hem yiyorlar hem de sohbet ediyorlardı.

“Anladım.”

“Ailelerinizi ziyaret etmeyi düşünüyor musunuz?” Baekhyun aniden sordu. “Sehun, ailen seni çok özledi. Ve inan bana torunlarını görmekten memnun olacaklar. Nana kendine başka birini buldu. Gündemdeki en çok konuşulan konu. Sürüden yaşlı bir bunak.”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun aniden heyecanlanarak sordu. “Emin misin?”

“Evet. Gerçekten yaşlı bir adam.”

“Hayır. Annem ve babam konusunda demiştim.”

“Evet, Sehun-ah. Bu küçük kurdu sevmeyecek kimseye tanımıyorum.” Dedi Kris.

“Küçük kurtlardan bahsetmişken, siz ne zaman bir çocuk yapacaksınız hyung?” Kai, Baekhyun’a sordu.

Baekhyun hemen kızardı ve Kris’e utangaçça baktı. “Yakında.” Kris sırıtmasıyla Baekhyun adına cevapladı.

Yemekten sonra, oturma odasına geçerek sürü hakkında konuşmaya devam ettiler. Kai harika bir lider gibi görünüyordu. “Kai nerede?” Baekhyun, Sehun’a sordu.

“Bebeği besliyor. Bugün onun sırası. Gidip onu kontrol etmeliyim. Bekleyin.” Sehun kalktı ve mutfağa gittiğinde Kai’in bebeğin ağzına yemek sokmak için cebelleştiğini gördü. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun gülmeye başladı.

“Bu artık kesin. Benden nefret ediyor.” Kai inledi.

Sehun bebeği alarak Kai’in kucağına oturduktan sonra onu kendi kucağına oturttu. “Ver bana.” Kaşığı Kai’den alarak bebeği beslemeye başladı.

“Nerede yanlış yaptığım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok.” Kai, Sehun’un rahatça oturabilmesi için geriye yaslandı.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sen yanlış bir şey yapmıyorsun.” Dönerek Kai’yi öptü. Bebek yine sızlanarak küçük yumruğunu Sehun’un kasığına vururken gülümsüyordu.

“Kıskanç.” Kai bebeğe dilini çıkardı.

*Flashback*

Başındaki ağrı Kai’in daha önce yaşamadığı bir şeydi. Sehun’u o şekilde acı çekerken görmek onu öldürüyordu. Sehun’un attığı çığlıklar dayanılmazdı. Bu ona çok geliyordu.

Kai’in elinden onun elini sıkıca tutup dua etmekten başka bir şey gelmiyordu. Başından beri bunun kolay olacağını sanmıştı. Sehun’un ihtiyacı olduğu her an yanındaydı. Sehun git gide zayıflarken son beş aydır bebeği taşımak en zor şeydi onun için. Ama Kai yanındaydı hep. Onunla ilgileniyordu. Sehun’un bir odadan diğer odaya yürümesine bile izin vermiyordu.

Ama şimdi, tüm umudunu kaybetmek üzereydi.

“Yalnızca birini kurtarabiliriz.” Ameliyathanedeki doktor söyledi. Sehun yavaş yavaş bilincini kaybederken Kai’in elindeki tutuşu gevşiyordu. Kai, Sehun’un şakaklarından ter akarken Sehun’un gözlerini artık açmadığını fark etti. “İkisini de kurtarmaya çalışırsak tehlikeli olabilir.”

Kai ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. “Onu kurtarın.” Ama Sehun elini sıkarak inledi.

“Bebeği… kurtar…” Sehun’un sesi fısıltı halinde çıkıyordu.

Kai doktora acıyla baktı. “İkisini de kurtarmayı deneyeceğim. Ama… hiçbir şeyi garanti edemem.” Dedi doktor.

“Hadi Sehun. Sen güçlüsün. Sen karşılaştığım en güçlü insansın.” Kai, Sehun’un terli alnını öptü. “Benim için yap bebeğim.”

**********

Kai tüm gece boyunca Sehun’un yanında bir sandalyeye oturarak uyumuştu. Sehun uyanıp Kai’yi gördüğünde bu adamın peşinden gitmekle doğru bir karar verdiğinden emin olmuştu. Kai’in yumuşak saçlarını okşamaya başladı.

“Hey.” Kai başını kaldırdı. “İyi misin?”

“iyiyim.” Sehun rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Bebeğimiz nasıl?”

“Uh…” Kai yataktan kalktı ve bebek beşiğine gitti. Uyuyan bebeği kırılgan bir şeymiş gibi dikkatle kaldırdı. “Çok küçük…” Sehun’un yanına yatırdı. “Neden bu kadar küçük?”

“Büyüyecek.”

“Şu küçük parmaklara bak. Ve ayaklara!”

“Kai.”

“Burnu çok küçük.”

“Kai.”

“Nasıl bu kaçar küçük bir bebek seni zayıf düşürebilir? Kurda benzemiyor.” Sehun ona gülümsedi. “Dağ gelinciğine benziyor.”

“Kai. O daha büyüyecek.”

********

“Ee? Burası iyi mi? Bence iyi olmalı çünkü ben seçtim!” Chanyeol neşeyle söyledi.

Daire abartılı ve lüks görünüyordu. Ama ev gibi hissettiriyordu. “Çok güzel hyung.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Kai’in gücü yetecek mi buraya?”

“Bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum benim servetim torunlarımı bile rahatça yaşatır.” Kai hıhladı.

“O zaman tamam. Bir şeye ihtiyacınız olduğunda beni arayın.”

“Chanyeol, bir yatak ve koltuğa ihtiyacım var.” Kai alay ederek sataştı.

“Haha, seni sevdim. Yakınlarda bir dükkan var. Online olarak da sipariş edebilirsiniz ama bu gece geç oldu saat. Yarın gelirim alışveriş yaparız olur mu?”

“Her şey için sağol hyung” Sehun söyledi.

“Sorun değil dostum. İyi geceler. İyi geceler beybi!!”

“Defol.” Kai tısladı.

“Ne? Oh , iyi geceler beybi.” Kai’in yanağını öperek o kafasını koparmadan evden kaçtı.

“Ee. Bu gece yerde yatıyoruz.” Sehun iç çekti.

“Seni ısıtacağım, merak etme.” Kai sırıtarak Sehun’un ceketini omuzlarından çıkardı.

“İlk evimiz.” Kai’ye kıyafetlerini çıkarmasına izin verirken söyledi.

“Seninle beraber hayatımın geri kalanı boyunca burada yaşamaya niyetliyim.” Dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Yere doğru inerken tutkuyla birbirlerini öpüyorlardı. Sehun geri çekildiğinde güldü. “Üçlü olacak biliyorum.” Kai söyleyerek onu iterek uzanmasını sağladı ve sonra üzerine çıkarak öpmeye başladı.

Kai, Sehun’un tişörtünü giydirdi ve onu yakına çekti. “Umarım bir daha doğduğumda senin gibi bir kurt olurum.” Sehun Kai’in boynuna doğru fısıldadı.

“Neden?”

‘’Eğer kurt olsaydım işler daha kolay olacaktı. Çünkü ben normal bir şekilde doğdum… Her şey karmaşıklaştı o yüzden. Ailem tarafından hiç sevilmedim Kai. Belki de iki bebeğim ve benim sonsuza kadar kimse tarafından sevilmeyeceğimizi düşünmüştüm. Herkes henüz bu dünyaya gelmemiş birisi için çok karşılardı.”

“Senin kurt olmanı istemezdim Sehun. Senin tamamen güçlü ve harika bir genlerin olmasını istemezdim. Ben sana aşık oldum. Sana, pek çok sorun yaratan ve en kötü anlarda kusmayı seven zayıf insana.”

“Bırak.” Sehun dudak bükerek Kai’yi itmeye çalıştı.

Kai gülmeye başladı. “Hayatımın geri kalanında seninle olmak istiyorum Sehun.”

“Çok fazla flört ediyorsun.”

“Git. Git ve başka yerde uyu.” Kai, Sehun’u itti ve sırtını Sehun’a döndü.

**********

Kai’in yanına koştu hemen. Onlar uzaklaşırken Sehun mırıldandı. “Pişman olmayacak mısın?”

“Bana inanıyor musun?” Kai durdu ve Sehun’un cevabını bekledi.

“Evet.” Sehun, Kai’in elini tuttuğunda Kai onu asla bırakmayacağını hissetti.

*Flashback ends*


	26. 25.Bölüm

Kai başını Sehun’un kucağına yaslamış uzanıyordu, bebek yanında uyuyordu ve koltuktan düşmemesi için koluyla onu koruyordu.

“Kanalı değiştir.” Kai emretti.

“Neden? İzle şunu işte.” Sehun Texas Katliamı filmine kendini kaptırmıştı.

“Sehun, ciddiyim değiştir.”

“İzlemek istemiyorsan git uyu.”

“Kadınsı görünen birisi nasıl böyle iğrenç filmler izleyebilir?”

“Ne dedin?” Kai’ye yalandan hırladı.

“Ben yatıyorum.” Kai oturdu ve bebeği kollarında taşıdı.

“İyi geceler.”

Sehun pür dikkat filmi izliyordu, patlamış mısırı da olsaydı harika olacaktı. “Sehun, yatağa gel.” Kai pijamalarını giymiş halde yine geldi.

“Bekle. En heyecanlı yerdeyim.”

“Ailemizi ziyaret etmeli miyiz?” Kai televizyonun olduğu duvara yaslanarak sordu.

“Bende aynı şeyi düşünüyordum.”

“Cidden mi?” Kai neşeyle sordu. Sehun, Kai’in evi özleyip özlemediğini merak etti.

“Evet. Kris hyungun dediğini düşünürsek…” Sehun omuz silkti.

Kai gülümsemesini saklayarak havalı davranmaya çalıştı ama Sehun bunu görebiliyordu. “İyi o zaman. Biletleri ayırtırım. Yatağa gel.”

“Bekle. Tam yerinde.”

“Yeter.” Kai televizyonun fişini çekerek sırıttı. “Gel ve benimle daha çok bebek yap.”

“Pislik.” Sehun kalktı ve fişi takarak yerine döndü. Kai inleyerek odaya gitti.

Dakikalar sonra, Kai yeniden bağırdı. “SEHUN!!!”

“Ne var?” Sehun odaya girdi. Bebek beşiğinde ağlıyordu.

“Ben sadece iyi geceler dedim! Ağlamaya başladı!”

Sehun, Kai’in oğluyla cebelleşmesine gülmeye başladı. “Git uyu. Acıkmıştır o.”

“Onu beslediğinde geri getir. O iğrenç filmi izletme ona.” Kai yatağa oturdu.

“Ne zaman gitmek istersin?” Sehun bebeğin sırtını pat patlayarak onu susması için sakinleştiriyordu.

“Eve mi?” Sehun sordu. Ev olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Evet.

“Gelecek hafta?”

*********

“Her şeyi aldın mı?” gitmek üzerelerken sordu Sehun.

“Bininci kez evet Sehun.”

“Jae nerede o zaman?” Bebekten bahsederek kaşını kaldırdı.

“Ah. Unuttum.” Kai hemen eve giderek bebekleriyle beraber geri geldi. Sehun’u gördüğünde bebek kıkırdamaya ve Sehun’un onu alması için kolunu uzatmaya başladı. “Neden bunu bana yapıyor?” Kai sızlandı.

Sehun kıkırdayarak bebeği aldı. “Davranışını değiştirmelisin bebeğim.” Bebeğim diyerek Kai’yi ifade etmişti. “Belki de onu kızdırmışsındır.”

Apartmandan çıktılar. “Bias tutuyor.” Kai sızlandı yine.

“Hayır. İkimizi de seviyor. Yalnız beni biraz daha fazla.” Sehun bebeğe kocaman gülümsedi.

“Bu da biasa girer.”

“Kai?”

“Hm?”

“Annem ve babam hâlâ hayal kırıklığında mıdırlar sence?”

“Sanmıyorum. Eğer hâlâ öylelerse, hemen geri döneriz, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.”

Asansör lobiye geldiğinde Chanyeol’la çarpıştılar. “Hyung.” Sehun bağırdı.

“Oh. Dışarı mı çıkıyorsunuz? Ben de size uğrayacaktım.” Chanyeol söyledi. “Merhaba Jae beybi.” Dudaklarını bebeğin başına yasladı.

“Ailemizi ziyarete gidiyoruz.”

“Ne?! Olamaz!” Chaneyol sırıttı. “Ben de gelebilir miyim?”

“Hayır.” Kai hemen karşı çıktı.

“Neden hayır? Geçen yıl ailenize üzülmüştüm. Onlara bir özür borçluyum. Ayrıca, ben de tatildeyim ve gidecek yerim yok. Hadi ama ben de geleyim!”

Sehun, Kai’ye baktı. “Pekala, bizim için çok şey yaptın.” Sehun iç çekti.

“Sehun!” Kai bağırdı.

“Görgü tanığımız olursa daha iyi bence.” Chanyeol etrafta olursa ailesi çok tepki gösteremezdi.

“Görgü tanığı mı?” Chanyeol şaşırmıştı. “Her neyse, bende geleyim. Lütfeeeennn. Siz romantik anlar yaşamak istediğinizde Jae’ye bakarım.” Dişlerinin hepsi görünecek şekilde sırıttı.

Sonunda Chanyeol da onlarla gelmişti.

“Whoa.” Nefes aldı. “Neden bu kadar ağaç var?” Tüm yol boyunca bebeği taşıyarak onunla oynamıştı.

“Gizlilik için.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“Vahşi hayvanlar yok mu?”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Çok fazla vahşi hayvan var.”

Kai, Sehun’a öldürücü bakış attı.

“Hazır mısın?” Kai kapıyı çalmak için hazırdı, Kai’in burada olduğunu anladıklarını biliyordu.

“Doğuştan beri!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Hadi biraz drama yapalım.”

Kapıyı Baekhyun açtı.

“Sehun!” diye bağırdı.

“Hyung! Ben görünmez miyim?” Kai kardeşine kızdı.

“Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?” Neşeyle sordu Baekhyun.

“Onları görmeye geldik.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Sen ne yapıyorsun burada?” Kai, Sehun’un ailesinin kapısını çaldığı için abisine sordu. “Burada mı yaşıyorsun?!”

“Hayır. Sadece uğradım. Girin içeri. Herkes mutfakta.” Herkes eve soktu.

“Sen kimsin güzellik?” Chanyeol Baekhyun’a sordu. Sehun gergin olmasaydı gülebilirdi.

“Güzellik benim.” Kris göründü ve Chanyeol’a hırladı. “Sehun-ah!” Kai ve Sehun’a sarıldı.

“Oops. Özür.” Chanyeol özür diledi.

“Bebeğim!” Kris bebeği Chanyeol’dan aldı ve herkesi mutfağa götürdü.


	27. 26.Bölüm

“Anne!” Kris bağırdı.

Sehun’un ailesi ve Nana onlara döndü. “Sehun.” Annesi gülümseyerek yanına geldi.

“Anne.” Sehun soğuk terler döküyordu. Nana ve ailesi için her şeyi mahvettiği için suçlu hissediyordu hala.

Tek kelime etmeden annesi Sehun’u kollarına alarak her zamanki gibi sıkıca sarıldı. “Seni çok özledim Sehun-ah.” Sehun sesindeki ağlamaklı tonu duymuştu.

“Ben de seni özledim anne.”

“Eve hoş geldin oğlum.” Babası yüzünde sıcak gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Dang, no drama?” Chanyeol anı mahvetti.

“Sen.” Sehun’un annesi geri çekilerek Chanyeol’un yanına gitti ve ona tokat attı. “Bu yalan söylediğin içindi.”

Chanyeol yanağını tutarak sırıttı. “Özür dilerim. Yardım etmeye çalışıyordum. Gerçekten.”

“Her neyse, anne küçük Jae ile tanış.” Kris dikkati üzerine çekti. Bebek hemen ortama alışmıştı ve ailesi kucağına almıştı. Sehun bebeğin kurt genlerinin mi bu kadar heyecanlı olmasını sağlamasını merak etti.

“Daha önce seni ziyaret edemediğimiz için üzgünüm, küçük oğlan.” Sehun’un babası bebeğin başını okşarken söyledi. “Üç aylık, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Sehun cevapladı. Jae’nin doğduğu günden sonra aramışlardı. Yalnızca Chanyeol, Kris ve Baekhyun ziyarete gelmişti.

“Jae.” Sehun’un annesi bebeğin yanağını öptü.

“Biz yinede ona bebek diyoruz.” Kai söyledi.

“Biraz dinlenmelisiniz.”

“Babamın evine gitmeyi düşünüyordum.” Kai tereddütle başını kaşıdı.

“Yarın git. Biz de geliriz. Önce ben babanla konuşayım.” Sehun’un babası söyledi. Kai anlamış gibi başını salladı.

“Noona?” Sehun çağırdı.

“Eve gelmene sevindim.” Nana zayıf bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Tamam o zaman! Benim odam nerede?” Chanyeol bağırdı.

“Um… eğer önemsemezsen, odamız olmadığı için Kris’le kalacaksın.” Babası söyledi.

“Ne?!” Kris bağırdı. “Baba!”

“Oh korkma sarışın. Isırmam seni.” Chanyeol, Kris’e sırıttı.

Sehun’un annesi bebeği oturma odasına götürdü. “Ona bir süre bakarız.”

“Orman? Oraya gidebilir miyim?” Kris’le yukarı çıkarken söyledi.

“Evet tabi.” Baekhyun cevapladı. “Kurtlar vardır.”

“Kurtlar mı?! Iyyy, iğrenç yaratıklar. Neden köpekler gibi evcil ve uysal olmuyorlar? Yani onlar sadece narsist ve kibirli köpekler.”

Kris ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a öldürücü bakışlar atarken Sehun gülmemeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun ve Kai, Sehun’un eski odasına giderken diğerleri Kris’inkine gittiler.”Onu sevdiler bence.” Sehun hâlâ bıraktığı gibi olan odaya girerken söyledi.

“Chanyeol mu? Hiç sanmıyorum.” Kai hıhladı.

“Bebeği demek istemiştim.” Ceketini çıkardı.

“Şey, sürüye yeni biri katılırsa her aile onunla ilgilenir.”

“Oh. Yani zorlanırlar gibi bir şey mi?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

Kai gülerek Sehun’u belinden çekti. “Herkes Jae’yi sevecek. O aynı senin gibi.”

“Herkes beni sevmiyor.”

“Nana’yı o listeye dahil edebilirsin.” Hıhladı.

“Kimin sayesinde acaba?”

“Duş almak ister misin? Beraber?”

******

Sehun balkondan ağaçları seyrediyordu. Kai ve onun arasındaki her şey çok uzun zaman önce olmuş gibi hissediyordu. Dönüp Kai ve bebeğine baktı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai’in bir süredir kucağında laptop ile oturduğunu fark etti.

“İş. Birkaç mail atmam lazım.” Kai cevap verdi, hem laptopla uğraşıyor hem de Kai’in klavyesini dikkatini çeken ve onunla oynayan bebekle uğraşıyordu. “Sehun! Beni rahatsız ediyor!”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak içeriye girdi ve yatağa gitti. Bebeği kaldırarak bacaklarına oturttu. “Sence ailen iyi tepki verecek mi?”

“Bilmiyorum Sehun.”

“Burayı özledin, değil mi?”

Kai iç çekti. “Ben 13 yaşımdayken buraya taşındık. O zamandan beri burası evim gibi hissettiriyordu. Ama şimdi ise senin olduğun yer benim evim.”

“Öyle mi diyorsun?”

“Şüphen mi var?” Sehun’un yakasından kavrayarak onu öpmek için çekti. Bebek kıkırdayarak Sehun’un kucağında zıplamaya başladı. “Bir sapık doğurdun.” Kai yorum yaparak işine geri döndü.

“Onunla sorunun ne? Çok tatlı.”

“Bir, o bias tutuyor. İki, o kıskanıyor. Üç, bende kıskanıyorum.”

Odanın kapısını çalınmadan aniden açıldı. “Hayır, benim sıram!” Kris odaya dalarak bağırdı.

“Neden?! Bende onunla oynamak istiyorum!” Chanyeol’da onun arkasından girdi.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun sordu.

“Onu bana ver.” Kris, Jae’yi Sehun’dan aldı. “Biz beraber oynayacağız.” Chanyeol’a kızarak bebekle birlikte odadan çıktı.

“Neden abin bu kadar kalın kafalı?” Chanyeol, Sehun’a sorarak Kris’in arkasından gitti.

Sehun bu sefer kapıyı kilitleyerek yatağa geri döndü. “Neden bebek için kavga ediyorlar?”

“Gördün mü daha fazla yapmalıyız.” Kai sırıtarak Sehun’a baktı. Bilgisayarı yere bırakarak Sehun’a doğru süzüldü. “Burası ilk yaptığımız yer…” yüzünde yaramaz bir gülümsemeyle Sehun’u yatırdı. “İlaçlarını aldın mı?”

Sehun başını sallayarak Kai’in tişörtünü çıkartırken Kai de onunkini çıkardı. Kai daha fazla bebek yapmaları hakkında ne kadar şaka yaparsa yapsın her zaman korunuyorlardı çünkü Sehun’un bir daha onu yaşamasını istemiyordu.

“Kai.” Kai dudaklarını göğsünden beline götürürken inledi Sehun.

“Hmm.”

“Karnıma üfle.”

“Huh?” Kai, Sehun’a bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı.

“Bebeğe yaptığımda çok güldü. Kendi karnıma üfleyemem.”

“Tanrım. Senin için yaptığım şeylere bak.” Kai inleyerek Sehun’un karnına üfleyince Sehun gülmeye başladı.

“Gıdıklanıyor!”

“Yeter.” Kai, Sehun’un gülen yüzüne eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdi ve onu tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını diliyle ayırdı ama Sehun dominant olmak için mücadele etmeye başladı bu sefer. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai gülerek geri çekildi. “Çok hırslısın.”

“Kes sesini.” Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarına geçirdi ve dolgun dudaklarını yeniden isteyerek onu kendine çekti.

Kai elini Sehun’un pantolonuna daldırdı ve iç çamaşırı üzerinden Sehun’un uzunluğunu okşamaya başladı, Sehun ise ağzına inliyordu.

“Sehun!” Chanyeol kapıya vurdu.

“Urggghhh.” Kai hırlayarak Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı. “Ne var?!” diye bağırdı.

“Bebeğin emziğine ihtiyacı var!”

Kai, Chanyeol’u yanlarında getirdikleri için Sehun’a hırlıyordu.

“Hadi. Aşağı gidelim.” Sehun gülümsemesini saklamaya çalıştı ve tişörtünü düzelterek emziğini alarak aşağıya indi.

***********

Herkes oturma odasında oturmuş tek tek bebeği kucaklarında gezdiriyorlardı.

“Altını kim değiştiriyor?” Annesi sordu.

“Kai evde olduğunda o değiştiriyor. O işte olduğunda ben.”

“Bunun için de mi sıra ayarladınız?” Annesi gülmeye başladı.

“Pekala~” Chanyeol söze karıştı. “Bebek yapma sürecinde Sehun kendi işlev yapmadı sonuçta. Ayrıca, ikisi de eşit sorumluluk almalılar.” Diğerleri sinirle ona baktı.

“Ama Sehun, sen onu besliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Hayır anne. Kai de besliyor.”

“İnan bana, ben onu beslerken ne kadar zorba olduğunu görebilirsin.” Kai alay etti.

“Haha. Siz burada olduğunuz sürece biz onunla ilgileniriz.” Babası söyledi.

Baekhyun bebeği Kris’ten aldı. “Sehun’un gözlerini aldığını biliyor musunuz?” Baekhyun aniden söyledi.

Bebek sızlandı ve Baekhyun’un tişörtüne asılarak kıkırdadı. “İlgiyi çok seviyor.” Kai alay ederek ayağa kalktı ve bebeği Baekhyun’dan aldı. “Uyumalısın.” Bebeği kucağında sallamaya başladı.

“Babanı aradım Kai.” Müstakbel kayın pederi ciddi bir tonda söyledi.

“Ve?”

“Bir şey demedi.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Noona nerede?” Sehun konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı.

“Sevgilisini görmeye gitti?” Baekhyun alay etti. “Moruk sevgilisini. Biliyor muydunuz-“ aniden kendini durdurdu. Herkes birden sessizleşmişti ve Sehun neden anlamamıştı.

Bir şeye odaklanamaya çalışan Kai’ye baktı. İfadesi çok ciddiydi ve Sehun endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Kai Kris’e keskin bir bakış attı, sanki emretmiş gibi Kris hemen ayağa kalktı. “Al.” Kai uykulu bebeği Sehun’a verdi. “İçeride kal.” Diye emretti.

“Neler oluyor?” Kris, Kai ve Baekhyun evden çıktığında sordu Sehun.

“Onlarla kal.” Sehun’un babası annesine söyleyerek diğerlerinin ardından gitti.


	28. 27.Bölüm

“Anne? Neler oluyor?” Sehun bebeğinin sırtını pışpışlarken sordu. Annesi bile gerilmişti. “Nereye gidiyorlar?”

“Bekleyelim biz Sehun-ah.”

“Hyung.” Sehun, Chanyeol’u çağırarak bebeği ona verdi. “Onu yatır.”

“Sehun!” Sehun kapıya doğru giderken annesi bağırdı.

Dışarı çıkma fikrini cidden yeniden düşünüyordu. Evin etrafında çok fazla insan vardı. Ay ışığının altında sadece birkaç yüzü seçebiliyordu ve daha önce karşılaştığı sürü üyeleri olduklarını görünce nefesini tuttu.

Kris dönerek Sehun’un yanına geldi. “İçeri dön.” Diye tısladı.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun, Nana’nın da orada olduğunu gördü. Ama karşı tarafın takımındaydı.

“Kararımı açıkça verdiğimi düşünüyordum.” Kai diğerlerinin duyacağı kadar yüksek sesle söyledi. “Beni ve ailemi rahatsız etmeyi bırakın.”

“Bunu yalnızca çocuk ve Sehun için yapıyor.” Nana hırladı. “Acilen dönüşmeni ve bize gelmek istemeni hissedebiliyoruz Kai. Bize liderlik etmeyi çok istiyorsun.”

“Sürüyü birazcık bile önemsemiyor musun? İki kişiyi kaybettik.” Bir adam konuştu. “Diğer sürüler bizi tehdit ediyorlar. Kris harika bir alfa. Evet ama yeterince güçlü değil. Sana ihtiyacımız var. Bir insanla çiftleşme skandalını bu yüzden üstü kapalı tutuyoruz ve senin geri gelmeni istiyoruz. Babanın istediği de budur eminim.”

Kai yumruğunu sıktı. “Benim bir ailem var artık.” Dişlerini gıcırdatarak söyledi.

“Onu bağlayan şeyi söyle.” Dedi Nana.

“İyi o zaman.” Başka birisi konuştu. “Eğer sorumluluklarını o-“ Sehun’u işaret etti, “ ve zayıf çocuğun engelliyorsa, senin için onların işini bitirmekten zevk alırız.”

Bir anlığına Sehun, Kai’in gerçekten dönüşeceğini düşündü. Ama Baekhyun ve Sehun’un babası Kai’i tuttular. Kai’in hırlamasını duyabiliyordu.

“Gelecek dolunay.” Adam belirtti. “Senin zamanın. Kris geri çekilecek ve sende alfalığını geri alacaksın. Yoksa, bu sefer alfaya karşı geleceğiz. Sürünün geleceği için.” Sırıttı. “Ayrılmayı düşünme bile. Bu bölgeden çıktığın an saldırırız. İyi seç Kai.”

Kai hemen eve doğru yürüyerek Sehun’u bileğinden tutarak onu da yanında çekiştirdi. “Gidiyoruz.”

“Hayır. Bekle, Kai. Neler oluyor?” Sehun bileğini kurtardı.

“Bu bir hataydı. Geri dönmek büyük bir hataydı. Git Jae’yi hazırla. Hemen gidiyoruz.”

“Kai.” Sehun’un babası söze karıştı. “Onları şu anda kızdırmamanı tavsiye ederim. Birazcık sakinleşmelerini bekle. Sonra sonuca bağlayabilirsiniz.”

“Tam bir yıl oldu! Bunu atlatmaları gerekirdi!”

“Sen atlattın mı?”

“Huh?”

“Kurt olmayı unuttun mu? Çünkü hala içinde sürüye liderlik etme tutkun olduğunu söyleyebilirim.”

Sehun, Kai’ye baktı. “Doğru mu?” diye sordu.

“Hayır.” Kai karşı çıktı. “Hemen gidiyoruz. Eğer bir şey olursa eminim Kris ve Baekhyun hyung onları tutabilir.”

“Baekhyun olmaz.” Kris mırıldandı. “Onu bunun dışında tutalım.”

“Neden? Hyung?”

Baekhyun başını eğdi.

“Her neyse. Sürüye liderlik etmek senin görevin. Neden senden memnun değiller?!” Kai, Kris’e bağırdı.

“Sürüye ihanet eden sendin! Ben sadece yerine geçtim. Bu beni kabul edecekleri anlamına gelmiyor!” Kris de bağırıyordu.

“Onlar şimdi senin sürün ama! Onları kendine itaat ettiremiyor musun?!”

“Yeter!” Sehun’un babası bağırdı. “Bu şimdiki sorunumuz değil. Sehun ve bebek tehlikede. Eğer Kai yeniden alfa olmayı kabul ederse, Sehun ve bebeği göndereceklerdir. Eğer kabul etmezsen, seni tehdit etmeye devam edeceklerdir.”

“Kai.” Sehun konuşmaya başladı. “Yeniden alfa olmak istiyor musun? Sürüne geri dönmek istiyor musun?”

“Hayır, Sehun. Hayır.”

“O zaman sürüyle uzlaşalım.” Sehun’un babası önerdi. “Babanda yargılayan kişilerden olacaktır. O yüzden işbirliği yapmalarını umalım.”

Kai inledi. “Buraya gelmeye karar verdiğimde aklımdaki şey bu değildi.”

“Ne sürüsü? Ne alfası?” Chanyeol aniden sordu.

*******

“Kurt.” Chanyeol gözleri kocaman söyledi. “Kurt adamlar.” Sehun her şeyi açıkladığında inanamazlıkla söyledi.

“Evet hyung.”

“Fotoğraf çekebilir miyim? Bu kesin çok satacaktır!”

“Hyung!”

“Ne var? Ben ciddiyim!”

Bebek sızlanmaya başladı, Sehun’un odasında hâlâ uyuyordu. Kai balkonda durmuş kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu.

“Ne yapacaksın?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Kai ne yapmak isterse onu.” Sehun iç çekti.

“Uyuyor musun yoksa uyumuyor musun?!” Kris odaya dalarak Chanyeol’a bağırdı. “Kapıyı kapatacağım.”

“Geliyorum. Hey, eğer zor gelirse, gel benimle evlen.” Chanyeol şaka yaparak Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. Kai bunu takmadı bile.

“Kai?” Sehun onlar gittiklerinde Kai’ye seslendi. “Uzlaşacaklar mı?”

“Bilmiyorum. Onların yararına bir şey olur tabiî ki.”

“Eğer istersen… eğer eski hayatına geri dönmek istersen… senin yolunda durmam.”

Kai dönerek Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Bunun hakkında tek kelime daha et, seni var ya…”

“Öldürecek misin?” Sehun’un dudakları kıvrıldı.

“Sus.” Kai yatağa bebeğin yanına uzandı. “Siz hayatımdaki en önemli şeysiniz. Bununla karşılaştırıldığında gerçek benliğim önemsiz kalıyor.” Gerçek benliğini Nana’nın söylediği gibi Sehun önlüyordu.

********

Herkes oturma odasında Kai’in babasının gelmesini bekliyordu. Sehun’un babası Kai ve önceki gece olanları konuşmuştu onunla.

Kai her şeye rağmen Sehun’a valizlerini toplatmıştı.

“Hyung iyi misin?” Sehun hayalet görmüş gibi duran Chanyeol’a sordu.

“Şu kurt şeyi hakkında dün gece şaka yapmıyordun yani?” fısıldadı ama sesi biraz yüksekti yine de.

“Dün gece uyumama izin vermedi.” Kris söyledi. Odadaki herkes Kris’e baktı. “Hayır. Yani sürekli soru sordu demek istedim!”

“Geldi.” Kai duyurdu. Kris, Jae’yi Chanyeol’a verdi. “Baba.” Babası eve girince selamladı.

“Konuşacak bir şey yok.” Babası direkt söyledi. “Ama sen benim oğlum olduğundan, sana yardım etmek zorundayım. Sürüyle konuştum ve bir şekilde ikna ettim.”

“Ve?” Sehun’un babası sordu.

İç çektikten sonra devam etti. “Sehun’un ve bebeğin zararsız bir şekilde gitmelerini istiyorlar. Yalnızca Kai yaptığı şeyi istediklerini yaparak affettirir.”

“Ne yapmışım ki ben? Bu benim hatam değil!” Kai hırladı.

“Senin hatan! Sürüyü boş bıraktın!”

“Benden ne yapmamı istiyorlar?”

“Çiftleşmeni.”

Herkes şaşırmıştı. “Ne?”

“Senin genlerini gelecek alfalarda istiyorlar. Sürüden bir altın kürkle çiftleşip varis bırakmanı istiyorlar.”

“Deli misin sen? Benim zaten bir oğlum var!” Kai hırladı.

“Bu onların istedikleri şey. Benim değil.”

Kai’in gözleri Sehun’u buldu. Sehun şaşırmıştı. Eğer bir kut diğer bir kurtla çiftleşirse bunun onları sonsuza kadar bağlayacağını biliyordu Sehun.

“Yoksa çocuğunun hayatını riske mi atmak istersin? İnan bana, şu anda çok istekliler.” Kai’in babası söyledi.

Baekhyun, Kai’yle aynı genleri taşıyordu ama altın kürk değildi. Bir altın kürkle çiftleşse bile genleri saf altın kürk olmayacak demekti bu.

“Vay anasını. Bebeğim başın belada.” Chanyeol, Jae’ye söylediğinde bebek kıkırdamaya başladı.


	29. 28.Bölüm

“Bu tam bir saçmalık.” Kai babasına bağırdı.

“Eğer çocuğunun güvende olmasını istiyorsan, dediklerini yapmanı öneririm. Geri dönmemeliydin.” Babası söyledi. “Belki de bunu şu insanla tartışıp iyi bir karar vermelisin.”

“Tartışacak bir şey yok. O kurt soyundan gelmiyor diye bu onunla hayatım boyunca bağlı olmayacağım anlamına gelmiyor. Kris hâlâ alfa. O emir vermedikçe bu aptal emri yerine getirmeyeceğim.”

“Bir şey önerebilir miyim?” Chanyeol tereddütlü sesiyle sordu. “Neden Kai şu güçlerini bağışlamıyor? Sonra herkes memnun olur.” Herkesten keskin bakışlar kazanmıştı.

“Öyle işe yaramaz. Kris, ne karar verdin?” Sehun’un annesi sordu.

“Dinleyecek değilsin. Ama eğer Kai alfa pozisyonunu geri alırsa işler çözülür. Protokoller sürüde insan olamaz demiyor. Ama kurallarımıza göre şu anki alfa geri çekilmedikçe yerine kimse gelemez değil mi?” dedi Kris.

Sehun Kai’in gözleri genişlerken neşelendiğini fark etti. Kris, Kai’ye bilen bir bakış attı.

“Uzlaşmayı kabul etmiyorum.” Kai aniden söyledi. “Alfa pozisyonunu geri alacağım.”

“Ama… ben geri çekilmeyeceğim.” Kris sırıttı.

“Neler oluyor? İşler daha da karıştı.” Chanyeol sordu.

Kai’in babası inledi. “Bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyor musunuz?” diye hırladı.

“Evet biliyoruz.” Kris cevapladı.

“Tamam o zaman. Ben diğerlerine söylerim.” Kai’in babası evden çıktı.

“Ne planlıyorsunuz?” Sehun’un babası sordu. “Eğer Kris geri çekilmezse, bu Kai’yle kavga edecek demektir.”

“Bu Kris’in planı.” Kai mırıldandı. “Eğer beni yenerse o zaman yerinde kalır. Sürü bir şey yapamaz. Bu yüzden kabul ettim.”

“Deli misiniz?!” Sehun’un annesi bağırdı. “Yenmek demek sen ayağa kalkamayana kadar yaralanacaksın demektir.”

“Plan da bu zaten.” Kai vurguladı. “Kris bunu düşünecek kadar hızlıydı.”

Aniden Jae inlemeye başladı. “Aç olmalı.” Annesi söyleyerek bebeği mutfağa götürdü.

Sehun hâlâ Chanyeol kadar şaşkındı. “Sehun-ah, merdivenlerden inip ağladığınıhâlâ hatırlıyorum. Kendine neyin için soktun sen?” sordu Chanyeol.

“Bir dakikalığına şu lanet çeneni kapar mısın?” Kris ona kızdı.

“Manhattan’a taşınmalısın. Orada simitler var. Öyle bir çevrede yaşamak hayatını daha az karmaşıklaştırır.”

“Bir kelime daha edersen onu keserim.”

Chanyeol nefesini tuttu. “Neyi kesersin?!”

“Dilini, gerizekalı.”

“Odaklanabilir misiniz?” Sehun’un babası onları böldü. “Kai, ne kadar incineceğinden emin misin?”

“Evet. Sehun ya da bebeğe gelmesindense benim incinmem daha iyi.” Kai cevap verdi.

“Affedersiniz. Bir yere gitmem lazım.” Kris söyledi.

“Nereye? Kız arkadaşın Baek Baek’i mi özledin? Böyle bir zamanda bile?” Chanyeol alay etti. Kris ona hırlayarak odadan çıktı. Çiçeği burnunda bir arkadaşlık.

Kai Sehun’a bakarak üst kata çıkmaya başladı. “Kai.” Sehun arkasından giderek seslendi. Kai yarı yolda durarak Sehun’a döndü. “Bu gerekli miydi?”

“O zaman ne olacak? Ne yapmamı düşünüyorsun?”

“Alfa ol.” Sehun ciddi değildi.

Kai hıhladı. “Korkma. Kris beni o kadar kötü yaralamaz.”

“Yalan söylüyorsun.”

“O senin abin. Benim ise arkadaşım. Ve bir alfa. Ne yaptığını biliyor.”

********

Sehun ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Ama Kai’in en iyisini yapmasına izin veriyordu.

O gece, Kai ve Kris sürü toplantısı için hazırdılar. “Sehun-ah, sürü acımızı anlayacağı için sahte bir kavga yapamayacağımızdan, sana söz veriyorum onu çok fazla incitmeyeceğim.” Kris, Sehun’a ve bebeğe sarıldı.

“Ya ben?” Chanyeol, Kris’e utanmazca sırıtarak Kris’in sarılmasını ister gibi kollarını iki yana açmıştı. “Hayır mı? Tamam.” Sehun, Chanyeol’un ortamı neşelendirmeye çalıştığını biliyordu.

Kris kapının yanında duran Baekhyun’a yürüdü ve karnını okşayarak Baekhyun’un alnından öptükten sonra evden çıktı.

Baekhyun, Sehun ve Chanyeol’a doğru geldi. “Ona karşı gelen tüm bu sürü yüzünden zor bir zaman geçiriyor.” Baekhyun iç çekti.

“Sorun değil. Endişelenme. Eğer o seni strese sokuyorsa her zaman bana gelebilirsin.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a göz kırptı.

“Kurtlar zürafalarla çiftleşmez.” Baekhyun alay etti.

“Ahh, duygularımı incittin.”

Sehun Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un şakalaşmasına inanamıyordu. Kai merdivenlerden inerken kapıdan çıkacaktı. “Hey.” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı. “Tüm bu karışıklıktan kurtulacağız.” Kai gülümseyerek Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve onu öptü. Sehun’un kollarındaki bebek küçük elini kaldırarak Kai’in yakasını çekiştirdi. Kai öpücükten geri çekildi ve bebeğine gülümsedi. Bebeğin başını tutarak dudaklarını şakağına bastırdı. “Görüşürüz bebeğim.” Sehun’u yeniden öptü ve Kris’i takip etti.

“Eee~” Baekhyun bebeği Sehun’un kollarından aldı. “Onların gelmesini beklerken… Gel Sehun, sana bir şey söylemem lazım.”


	30. 29.Bölüm

“Hyung. Kötü bir şey olmaz, değil mi?” Sehun soru sorarak Baekhyun’la beraber yatağa oturdu. Baekhyun ise bebekle oynuyordu.

“Umarım kötü haberler olmaz Sehun.”

Sehun Baekhyun’un neden gitmediğini merak etti.

“Ne zaman uyuyor?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Değişiyor. Ama bir süre önce uyudu o yüzden şimdi uyumaz.”

“Hayran olası bir yaratık.” Baekhyun bebeğin elini tutarak sallayınca bebek gülmeye başladı. “Ve şen şakrak. Aynı kurt yavruları gibi.”

“Hyung, iyi misin? Son zamanlarda çok sessiz ve sinirlisin.”

“Oh evet. Önce senin bilmeni istiyorum. Kimseye söyleme. Her şey çözülene kadar Kris bilinmesini istemiyor.”

“HAMİLESİN!!” Chanyeol Sehun’un odasına girerken bağırdı. “Biliyordum!” diye kıkırdadı.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun sordu.

Baekhyun kızardı. “Kim bu çocuk? Senin bunu bilmene gerek yok ahbap.” Chanyeol’a kaşlarını çatıyordu.

“Hadi ama!” Chanyeol eğildi ve Baekhyun’u gelin tarzında kucağına aldı. “Sen kendi bir bebek ağırlığındasın!”

“Boğazını koparmadan beni yere indir!”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u yatağa geri bıraktı. Ve başka bir çiçeği burnunda arkadaşlık.

“Umarım kız olur. Böylece Jae ve senin karnındaki bebek çiftleşebilir.” Chanyeol sırıttı.

“Çiftleşemezler seni salak. Onlar aynı sürüdenler.” Baekhyun alay etti.

“Hyung bu inanılmaz!” Sehun, Kris ve Baekhyun için çok sevinmişti. “Umarım yakında her şey sakinleşir. Böyle bir anı mahvettiğimiz için çok özür dilerim.”

“Ya duydun mu bebeğim?” Chanyeol bebeği Baekhyun’dan zorla ayırdı. “Yakında bir oyun arkadaşın olacak!” Bebek heyecanla sızlanarak Chanyeol’un yüzüne üst üste üç kere vurdu. “Auw! Neden bu ailede herkes bana vuruyor?!” Jae’yi Baekhyun’a geri verdi.

“Çünkü hak ediyorsun. Kimseye bir şey deme seni dev.”Baekhyun onu uyardı. “Hayatımda zaten iki tane dev var benim.”

“Biz dev değiliz. Sen zayıfsın sadece.”

“Çocuklar durun.” Dedi Sehun.

Diğer birkaç saatte üçü yatakta oturarak bebeği rahatsız etmemeye çalıştılar. Özellikle Chanyeol bebekle birlikte uyuyakalmıştı.

Baekhyun aniden kalktı. “Geldiler.” Yataktan kalkarak aşağıya koştu. Arkasından da Sehun geliyordu. Sehun alt kata ulaşamadan inlemese seslerini duyabiliyordu.

Baekhyun oturma odasına koştu. “Kai!” bağırarak Kai’in etrafını saranları ittirdi. Sehun Kai’in çıkardığı seslere dayanamıyordu. Oturma odasına girmeye cesareti olmadığından kapının girişinde donmuş bir haldeydi. Evin her yerinde kan izleri vardı.

Biraz cesaretini topladıktan sonra Sehun ilerledi. Sehun’un hamileliğiyle ilgilenen doktor da oradaydı. Aile doktorları. Kai’in ailesini yoktu. Kris de oradaydı, şakağında koluna kanlar damlıyordu.

“Onu hastaneye götürmeliyiz.” Dedi doktor.

“Bu çok riskli. Burada yapın ne yapacaksanız. Onu burada tedavi edin.” Sehun’un babası cevapladı.

Kai’in çığlıkları Sehun’un kulağında çınlıyordu.

“Sehun.” annesi onu seslenmişti.

“Anne, o…”

“Yaralandı. Ama iyileşecek. Endişelenme. Jae’nin yanına gitmelisin. Yukarıya git.”

“Kai.” Sehun inledi. Sonunda Kai’ye bakabilmişti. Kanlar içinde değildi ama inliyordu.

“Kris kolunu ve kalçasını kırdı. Bunlar acıyı en azaltacak noktalardı. Kai çok hızlı iyileşiyor. Korkma Sehun. Şimdilik acı içinde sadece.” Annesi açıkladı.

Sehun ağlayarak oturma odasından çıkarak odasına geri döndü. Daha fazla bakamayacaktı.

“Ağlıyor.” Chanyeol bebeği kollarında sallıyordu. “Durmuyor. Al.” Bebeği Sehun’a verdi. “Sen de ağlıyorsun.”

“Ağlama, lütfen bebeğim.” Sehun bebeğinin sırtını okşarken gözyaşlarını siliyordu.


	31. 30.Bölüm

“Sehun?” sabah Baekhyun’un sesine uyandı.

“Mm.” Sehun bebeği uyandırmamak için dikkatle kalktı. Kai’in çığlıkları evi doldurdukça bebek de tüm gece boyunca ağlamıştı. Sehun ve Chanyeol onu susturamamıştı. Ancak Kai sustuğunda bebek de sakinleşmişti. “Hyung.” Yerde yatan Chanyeol’u uyandırdı. “Yatakta uyu.”

“Kai uyandı. Gidip onu görmelisin.” Baekhyun, Sehun’u yataktan kaldırarak söyledi. “Jae’yi de götür. Onu görmek istiyor.” Sehun uyuyan bebeği kollarına aldı. “Uyan zürafa.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un dizine tekme attı. Chanyeol inleyerek kalktı ve yatağa yattı. O da uykusuz kalmıştı.

Sehun tereddütle oturma odasına girdi. Kai’in koltukta uzandığını gördü. Gözleri kapalıydı ve sanki zor nefes alıyormuş gibi göğsü yavaş yavaş inip kalkıyordu.

“Kai?”

Kai gözlerini açarak Sehun’a baktı. “Gel buraya.” sesi çatlak çıkıyordu.

Sehun koltuğa yürüdü ve oturduğunda bebek ağlamaya başlayacak gibi sızlandı. “Sen…” sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı. Kai’in bunları yaşamasının ana nedeni olduğu için suçlu hissediyordu. Acı ve küçük düşme.

“Ben iyiyim.” Gülümsedi ve kolunu Sehun’a sararak onu yanına uzanması için çekmeye çalıştı. “Onu bana ver.”

“Diğer kolun iyi mi?”

“İyileşiyor. Endişelenme.” Sol kolunu oynatamıyordu. Sehun başını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı.

“İyi uyuyamamıştı.”

Bebeğin yüzü Kai’in göğsüne yaslanmış bir şekildeyken Kai bebeğin sırtını okşuyordu. Saniyeler içinde Jae’nin gözleri ağırlaştığı için Kai’in üzerinde uyuyakaldı.

Sehun onu incitmemeye çalışarak Kai’in yanına uzandı. “Kris hyung seni bu kadar kötü mü yaraladı?” diye mırıldandı.

“Hayır. Aslında ben kendimi kaybetmeye başlamıştım. Onunla kavga etmeye başladım. Ben kavga edemeyeyim diye bu kadar kötü saldırdı bana. Bunu yapması iyi oldu. İnan bana, sürü şans verse o harika bir lider olacak. Gerçekten çok hızlı. Hepsi Nana’nın hatası. Sürüye geldiğimizi Nana söylemiş.”

“Sende buna iyi tarafından bakmalısın.” Sehun alay etti.

Kai güldü. “Ağladı mı?”

“Saatlerce. Chanyeol hyung ve ben deli olacaktık.”

“Bizimle gelmesi iyi olmuş.”

“Evet.” Sehun derin nefes aldı. Dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi kapatarak Kai’in dudaklarını hafifçe öptü. “Tüm bu şeyleri yapmaya benim yüzümden zorlandın.”

“Hayır senin yüzünden değil. Senin için. Ve bebeğimiz için.”

Sehun Kai’in göğsünde huzurla uyuyan bebeklerine baktı. “O bias tutmuyor. Seni seviyor.” Sehun açıkladı. Kai hafifçe gülümseyerek Sehun’u alnından öptü.

“Whoa whoa. Sabahın bu saatinde ne kadar da güzel bir sahne.” Chanyeol odaya girerken söyledi.

“Sabah haberler Chanyeol uyanmış.” Kris aniden arkasında belirerek Chanyeol’un yanından geçti ve koltuğa oturdu. Sehun yeniden oturdu.

“Hyung-“

“Hepsi iyi Sehun-ah.” Kris ona el salladı. “Sürü… bir şey yapamazlar artık. Dün gece Kai’in kıçının tekmelendiğine şahit oldular.”

“Sanki gökkuşağı kusacakmışsın gibi söylüyorsun.” Kris’in yanına otururken söyledi Chanyeol. “Sana bak. Sende dağılmışsın.” Haklıydı. Kris’in de yüzü ve kolu yaralanmıştı. Chanyeol elini kaldırıp Kris’in yanağına dokundu.

“Ahbap, ben senin arkadaşın değilim. Hayatını seviyorsan bana dokunma.” Kris uzaklaştı.

“Hayatımı seviyorum. Hem de çok.” Chanyeol elini indirdi. “Şu yaramaz kerataya bak.” Jae’yi söylüyordu. “Bizi tüm gece uyutmadı şimdi kendi nasıl uyuyor.”

Baekhyun geldi bir süre sonra. “Ne yiyorsun?” Baekhyun’un kağıt poşetten bir şey yediğini görünce sordu Chanyeol.

“Meyveli şeker.” Baekhyun cevaplayarak Kris’in kucağına oturdu. “Yeni takıntım oldular.”

“Gördün mü Sehun? Neden sen de böyle şeyleri sevmedin ki? Bunun yerine o iğrenç kabaklı kekleri yedin.” Kai yorum yaparak yaralı olmayan koluyla Sehun’un belini sardı.

Sehun, Baekhyun’a baktı. “Ona söyledin mi?” Baekhyun, Kris’e sordu.

“Hayır. Ama o bu konuda usta. Tahmin etti sadece.” Kris cevapladı.

“Hadi ama hyung. Her zaman kusmuk gibi kokan bu gün ışığından dolayı işkence çektim ben. Aniden fark edemeyeceğimi mi sandın?” Kai gülmeye başladı.

Sehun dönerek Kai’ye sert bir bakış attı. Acı çekiyor olsa bile şaka yapıyordu. “ Kusmuk gibi koktuğumu hiç demedin.” Diye kaşlarını çattı.

“Mutlu bir aile gibi görünüyordu. Baba ayı. Anne dedi. Bebek dağ gelinciği.” Chanyeol gülmeye başladı. “Ve burada da Bay Puma ile Bayan Chihuahua.”

“Bak, o da senin chihuahua’ya benzediğini düşünüyor.” Kris, şekerlerine odaklanmış Baekhyun’a söyledi. “Hayvan krallığımıza ekstra dikkat ediyoruz. Bir de tembel hayvan var.” Kris, Chanyeol’a sırıttı.

“Ayy dostum. Senden hoşlandım.”

********

Öğlene kadar Kai oturmaya başlamıştı. Çok çabuk iyileşiyordu. “Ona ben yedireyim.” Kai önerdi. Sehun bebeği Kai’in kucağına oturtarak kaşığı ona verdi.

“Oh bebeğim.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a döndü. “Ben de sana yedireyim. Choo choo~” yemek yediği çubukları Baekhyun’un ağzına götürdü. Televizyon izleyen Kris, Chanyeol’a sinirle baktı. “Korkma Kris hyung. Hamile chihuahuaların peşinden koşmam. İkiz tehlikeler.”

“Çocuklar. Misafirlerimiz var.” Sehun’un babası duyurdu.

Önceki gün sürüden olan o çocuktu. Yanında iki kişi daha vardı. Kai hemen donarak sinirle baktı onlara. “Vazgeçtiğimizi söylemeye geldik.” Dedi.

“İyi. Şimdi gidin.” Kai onlara tısladı.

“Yine de Kris’in harika bir lider olduğunu düşünüyoruz.”

Kris gözleri hâlâ televizyondayken hıhladı.

“İyi o zaman. Hadi gidelim.” Arkalarını döndüler.

“Hey bekle. Sen.” Chanyeol onları durdurdu. “Sen de mi kurtsun?!” diye bağırdı. “Neden bazı kurtlar bu kadar kısa?! Neye dönüşüyorsun? Fareye mi?”

Çocuk dönerek Chanyeol’a sinirle baktı. Evden çıkmadan önce Chanyeol’a hırladı.

“Kyungsoo’nun kötü tarafına denk geldin.” Baekhyun kıkırdıyordu. “Buradan canlı çıkamayacaksın, bunu garanti ederim.”

“Ne?!”

“O buradaki en sinirli kurtlardan biridir.” Baekhyun gülmeye devam ediyordu.

“Sevimli olduğunu düşünmüştüm.” Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı.

Kai tek eliyle bebeği beslemeye devam etti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Jae babasına zorluk çıkarmadan yemeğini yiyordu. “Yiyor.” Kai bağırdı. “Wow. Çok etkilendim.”

“Belki de işleri senin için zorlaştırmak istemiyordur.” Sehun yüzündeki sırıtmayla cevapladı.

“Öyle mi dersin?” bebeğinin yüzüne eğildi “Bana acıman için kolumu mu kırmalıyım? Ne kadar da iyi bir bebeksin.”

Bunun üzerine bebek Kai’in ona yedirdiği her şeyi kustu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun gülerken bebek de onlarla beraber kıkırdayarak neşeyle Kai’in kucağında zıplamaya başladı.


	32. SEZON FİNALİ

“Onu bana ver!” Baekhyun, Jae’yle oynamak istediğini belirtiyordu. “Aptal-yeol, onu saatlerdir taşıyorsun!”

“Hayır. Git kendi çocuğunla oyna.” Chanyeol alay etti.

“Nasıl? Hala karnımda, seni salak.”

“Yeter.” Kris onların arasına girerek bebeği Chanyeol’dan aldı ve koltuğa oturdu.

“Hiç adil değil.” Baekhyun şikayet ediyordu.

“Ben alfayım. Yani, ilk sırada ben varım.”

“Sen benim alfam değilsin.” Chanyeol hıhladı.

“Eve geri dönmeyi dört gözle bekliyorum böylece kendi oğlumla oynayabileceğim.” Kai iç çekti. Tamamen iyileşmişti. “Sehun, gel.” Sehun’u elinden tutarak ayağa kaldırdı ve evden çıkardı.

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” diye sordu Sehun.

Kai evin arkasındaki ormana yöneldi. “Bir yıl oldu, değil mi? Buraya en son beraber geleli?”

“Aşağı yukarı.”

Ağaçların arasında ilerlediler. “Düşündüğünde, kimse senin bu kadar güçlü olacağını tahmin etmemişti. Çok ısrarcıydın. Sana bunun için hayranım Sehun.”

“Güçlü mü? Ben mi?”

“Başından beri. Sen yatmaya zorladığımdan beri. Hamile kaldığından beri. Seni bilerek uzaklaştırdığımdan beri. Evet, aslında sana aşık olmuştum. Ama ilk başta senin gerçekten gitmeni istiyordum. Yalnızca insanlar değil, özellikle benim ailem seni aşağıladığında bile vazgeçmedin. Ben ilk bebeğimizi öldürdüğümde bile…. Kendi hayatını yaşarken benimkini mahvetmeyecektin. Sen Jae’ye hamile kaldığında her şey cehenneme dönmüştü. Onu doğururken neredeyse ölecektin. Şu ana kadar, güçlüsün. Benden daha güçlüsün. Tanıdığım herkesten daha güçlüsün.”

Sehun Kai’in sözleriyle gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu. Kendi güçlü olarak görmemişti hiç. Gerçek ailesi tarafından sevilmeyen acınası bir insandı.

“Ama…. Sana bir şey sormak istiyorum Sehun.”

“Ne?”

“Neden?”

“Neden mi?”

“Başka bir yol seçebileceğin halde neden bunları yaptın?”

“Hayatımda senin ve Jae’nin olmadığı bir yer mi? Hayır, kalsın.”

“Daha kolay olmaz mıydı?” Kai yürümeyi bıraktı ve Sehun’un belini tuttu.

“Hayır. Buna değmezdi.”

“Bütün bunlara katlanmak bizim için değer miydi o zaman?”

“Sence öyle değil mi?”

Kai bakışlarını kaçırdı. “San bir şey sormam lazım…”

“Nedir?”

Kai dizleri üzerine çökerek Sehun’a belinden sarıldı. Yüzünün yan tarafını Sehun’un karnına gömmüştü. “Asla bırakmayacağına söz ver.”

“Neyi bırakmayacağıma.”

“Beni bırakmayacağına.”

“Sence yapabilir miyim bunu?”

“O zaman evlen benimle.”

“N-Ne?!” Sehun kekeledi. Kai’in yüzünü göremiyordu bile.

Kai başını kaldırdı, şimdi burnu Sehun’un karnına sürtüyordu.”Evlen benimle.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Kai” Sehun nefesini tuttu. Geriye yapılacak tek şey buydu. Kurtlar gibi hayatları boyunca çiftleşmeyle bağlı olmayacaklardı belki ama düzgün bir hayatları olabilecekti.

Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını usulca çekerek yüzüne bakması için kaldırdı. Kai geri ayağa kalkarak Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve yanaklarını başparmağıyla okşadı. “Seninle ve bebeğimizle evlenmek istiyorum. Son nefesime kadar yanınızda olacağıma söz veriyorum. Evlen benimle.” Kai hassas görünüyordu. Sehun aralarındaki bağı güçlendirmek istediğini biliyordu.

“Evleneceğim.” Sehun derin nefes aldı. Kai ona gülümseyerek kendine çekti ve tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Sehun geri çekilerek ona sırıttı. “Ben evleneceğim. Ama Jae’nin seninle evlenmek istediğini sanmıyorum.”

“Benden nefret ediyor. Ama bir altın kürk.” Kai inledi.

“Ne? Nerden biliyorsun?”

“Kris’e nasıl tepki verdiğini görebiliyorum. Altın kürkler söz konusu alfalar olunca ilgi meraklısı olurlar. Bende babamlayken öyleymişim. Kris de babamın yanındayken öyleymiştir. Ama artık alfa değil.”

“Oh. Vay canına.”

“Ama o senin de bir parçan. Yani kurt olmayı arkasında bırakıp, okula gider ve kendine bir sevgili de yapabilir.”

“O daha 3 aylık. Şimdilik hiçbir şeye karar veremem.”

“Pekala, ben veririm. Üzerime işeyerek, kusarak ve seni benden alarak bana borçlu.”

“Üç aylık bir bebeği kıskanıyorsun.”

“Ne kadar hayta olduğunu bilmiyorsun.”

Asla bitmeyecek baba-oğul kavgası.

*********

Nana o gece eve geri geldi. Kendini odasına kilitledi ve Sehun kapısını çalsa bile cevap vermedi.

Yemekte, Kris ve Baekhyun mutlu haberi duyurdular.

“Aman tanrım!” Chanyeol bilerek heyecandan bağırdı. “Olamaz!” Baekhyun ona sinirle baktı.

“Senin için çok mutluyum canım.” Kris’in annesi Baekhyun’u alnından öptü.

“Bu iyi bir haber. Şimdi kendi evinize sahip olabilirsiniz.” Babası söyledi.

“Hayır baba. Sizinle kalmayı tercih ediyoruz.” Kris cavpladı.

“Ciddi misin? Yani siz oynaşırken aniden baban çıkabilir. Sinir bozucu olmaz mı? Yaşlı kişilerle aynı yerde mi kalacaksınız?” Chanyeol sordu.

Chanyeol yine herkesten sinirli bakışlar kazanmıştı.

“Neden ona işkence ediyorsun Kai?” Sehun’un annesi Chanyeol’u görmezden gelerek sordu.

“İçmiyor!!!” Kai dişlerini gıcırdatarak söyledi. Sehun yemeğini yerken o da Jae’yi sütle besliyordu. Kai ağzına sokmaya çalışırken bebek ağzını şişeden kaçırıp duruyordu.

“Ver bana.” Annesi bebeği aldığında bir süre sonra şişe boşlamıştı.

“Vazgeçiyorum artık.” Kai iç çekti.

********

“Daha sık ziyarete gel.” Sehun’un annesi kibar gülümsemesiyle Chanyeol’a söyledi.

“Gelmemesini tercih ederim.” Kris hıhladı.

“Neden? Dün gece tüm vücuduna masaj bile yaptım!” Chanyeol karşı çıktı.

“Yaptı mı, huh?” Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırarak Kris’e sordu. “Pekala, bu gece seni yataktan atacağım.” Somurtmaya başladı.

“Yalan söylüyor.” Kris arkadan Baekhyun’a sarıldı.

Veda ederek evden dışarıya çıktılar.

“Sehun-ah, istediğin zaman gelebilirsin. Burası her zaman senin evin olacak. Biz her zaman senin aileniz.” Annesi söyledi.

“Biliyorum anne.” Annesine sarıldı.

“Al bebeği Sehun.” Baekhyun, Jae’yi Sehun’a verdi. “Kai, bu bebeklerin ikisine de iyi davransan iyi olur. Yoksa bir dahaki ziyaretimde seni uzaya yollarım.”

“Not ettim.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Kai.” Birisi arkadan seslendi. Sürüdendi. Konuşmadan önce gülümsedi. “Bize ihanet ettiğin için sana kızgındık. Ama ne olursa olsun sen iyi bir arkadaştın. O yüzden hayatta başarılar.”

Kai başını salladı. Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun da orada olduğunu gördü. “Kris daha iyi bir alfa. İnananın bana.” Dedi Kai.

“Um… özür dilerim küçük oğlan. Yani Kyungsoo demek istedim. Kyungsoo.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yüzünde gerçekten kötü bir kaş çatmayla ileri çıktı. Tek kelime etmeden Chanyeol’un inciğine vurdu.

“Oh siktir!” Chanyeol ayağını tutarak bağırdı.

“Hala fare olduğumu düşünüyor musun?” Kyungsoo alçak sesle tısladı.

“Ne biliyor musun,” Chanyeol yeniden utanmaz sırıtmasını takınmıştı. “Sen gerçekten sevimlisin. Buraya geldiğimde kesinlikle takılmalıyız.”

“Kafanın bedeninde kalmasını istiyorsan olmaz.” Sürüye geri döndü.

Park Chanyeol yeni bir arkadaş edinmişti!

“Tamam o zaman.” Kai, Sehun ve Chanyeol’la beraber oradan uzaklaşmaya başladı.

“Üç gül gibiyiz.” Chanyeol yorum yaptı. “Ve bir diken.”

“Huh?” dedi Sehun.

“Sen ben ve Jae bebek gülleriz. Kai ise diken.”

“İğneleme gibi oldu.” Sehun gülmeye başladı.

Bebek Sehun’un güldüğünü görünce kıkırdamaya başladı. “Bebek de onayladı.” Chanyeol zaferle söyledi.

Kai durdu ve bebeği zorla Sehun’dan aldı. “Arkamdan dedikodu yapmayı bırakın.” Jae’ye kızarak yol boyunca onu taşıdı.

“Bence uzun bir süre mutlu olacaksınız.” Chanyeol yorum yaptı.

“Hayatımızda senin gibi insanlarla.” Sehun ekledi.

“Öteki tatilimizde kesinlikle gelmeliyiz! Kris hyung’un beni özleyeceğine bahse girerim!”

“Ya da Kyungsoo’ya kanca atmak istiyorsun.” Kai alay etti.

“O çocuğun ciddi sinir sorunları var.”

“O çocuk bir kurt ayrıca. O yüzden deneme bile.”

“Ne yapacağımı söyleme bana.”

*********

Başından sonuna kadar Sehun, Kai’yi sevmişti. Kötü başlasalar bile, bitişleri mükemmeldi. Artık bir hayatları vardı. Birbirlerini sevme nedenleri vardı. İlişkileri rampalı bir yol gibiydi ama yinede ilk seviştiklerinde Kai, Sehun’un elini tuttuğundan ve bebekleri dünyaya geldiğinden beri Sehun inanmıştı.

Birbirlerini sevme nedenleri vardı. Ve o neden bebekleriydi. İlk çocukları bir hatayla yapılmıştı. Öyle bile olsa Sehun vazgeçmemişti. O bebek Kai’in Sehun’a aşık olma nedeniydi. Ama Jae aşkla yapılmıştı. Kai ve Sehun ilişkisini ayakta tutan tek şeydi.

***********

“Çok huzurlu görünüyor.” Kai Sehun ve aralarında uyuyan bebeği izlerken mırıldandı.

“Biliyorum.”

“Sence ne rüya görüyor?”

“Umarım iyi bir şeydir.”

Kai elini Sehun’un yanağına koyarak okşadı. “Seni seviyorum Sehun. Bana bu hayatı verdiğin için teşekkür ederim.”

“Bende seni seviyorum.”

*******

Hayatları henüz başlamamıştı. Hâlâ önlerinde uzun bir yolculuk vardı. Ama şimdilik birlikte oldukları her andan zevk aldılar.


	33. Özel Bölüm

“Bu akşam çok fazla yıldız var.” Baekhyun arabanın kaportasında yatarken Kris karnını okşuyordu.

“Sinsi davranma Kris.” Baekhyun alay etti. “Tüm olanlar içinde yıldızlardan mı bahsediyorsun? Seninle yaşlanmaya korkuyorum. Bunak olduğunda nelerden bahsedeceğini düşünsene.”

“İnsanlarla alay etmeyi bırakacak mısın?”

“Uzamayı bırakacak mısın?”

“Bu mantıklı değil.” Kris dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu.

“Hayır mı? O zaman hayır.”

“Uzunum diye kıskanıyor musun?”

“Kıçım kıskanıyor.”

“Her piliç uzun çocuklar için ölür.” Kris sırıttığında Baekhyun ona hırladı.

“Güzel yüzünü dağıttırma.”

Kris gülümseyerek Baekhyun’u yakına çekti. Sehun ve Kai evden ayrıldığında Baekhyun’un ona nasıl baktığını hâlâ hatırlıyordu. O gece Kris, Baekhyun’a aşkını itiraf etmişti. “Bu doğru Baekhyun. Seni gerçekten seviyorum.” Baekhyun’un yüzüne çakmasını bekliyordu ama Baekhyun, Baekhyun’luğunu yaparak ne zaman Kris, Baekhyun’la çiftleşmek istese onu görmezden gelerek cezalandırdı. Aslında Kris neredeyse tam bir yıldır ‘cezalıydı.’

“Baekhyun hadi ama.” Kris, Baekhyun’un yatağının oraya oturarak yalvardı.

“Olmaz.” Baekhyun onu görmezden gelerek telefonuyla uğraşamaya devam etti.

“Hadi ama.” Baekhyun’un pantolonunu aşağı çekiştirdi.

“Git geber.”

“Baekhyun!”

“Ciddiyim.”

“Eğlencen bitmedi mi? Hadi ama Baekhyun. En azından öp beni.”

“Sen alfasın. Hiç utanman yok mu? Yoksa hepsi yatak odasına girince gidiyor mu?” sırıttı.

“Ne biliyor musun? Bunu boşver. Sana tecavüz edeceğim.”

“Deneyebilirsin Kris. Deneyebilirsin. Eğer sonunda altta olmak istiyorsan deneyebilirsin.”

Kris yutkunarak sessizce kitabına geri döndü.

Ama şimdi buradaydılar. Baekhyun çocuğunu taşıyordu ve beraber yıldızları seyrediyorlardı. “O bizi rahatsız ediyor.” Baekhyun’un küçük şişlik olan karnı ona sarılmaya çalıştığında aralarında mesafe olmasını sağlamıştı.

“İyi.” Baekhyun derin nefes aldı.

“Şişmanladın.”

“Kıçına tekmeyi basacağım. Ne dersin?”

“Seninle çiftleştiğime pişmanım.”

“Benim içinde öyle, dev.”

**********

“SEHUN!!! Neredesin?!” Sehun bulaşıkları yıkarken Kai oturma odasından geldi.

“Baş belasısın.” Sehun, Kai’in şikayetlerini dinlerken mırıldandı.

“Senin bebeğin bir baş belası!”

“Ne var?”

“Elimi bırakmıyor.”

“Huh?”

“Dinle şunu.” Kai, Jae’ye elini verdiğinde bebek elini tutarak Kai’in başparmağını emmeye ve ısırmaya başladı. “Gördün mü? Üzerime atlayıp elimi alıyor!”

“Ver gitsin, ne olacak?”

“Hayır! Acıyor!” Jae’nin alt tarafta iki dişi çıkmıştı ve şimdi her şeyi çiğneyebiliyordu. “Uyut onu.”

Kai onu uzaklaştırırken bebek Kai’in kucağında döndü ve kıkırdayarak Kai’in göğsüne vurmaya başladı.

Sehun sahneyi izlerken gülümsedi. “Çok sevimli.”

“O bir yamyam!”

“Hadi ama bebeğim.” Sehun, Jae’yi kaldırmak için eğildi ama Jae Sehun’u görmezden gelerek Kai’in havadaki eline odaklanmıştı. “Elini ver ona Kai!”

“Parmaklarım senin tarafından yeterince emiliyor. Şimdi bir de bebeğin çıktı başıma?!”

Sehun ona sinirle baktı. “Ne istiyorsan yap.” Arkasını dönerek mutfağa geri döndü.

Mutfaktaki işini bitirip döndüğünde Jae ağzında Kai’in başparmağıyla Kai’in göğsünde uyuyordu. Kai de onunla uyumuştu.

**********

“Selam.” Chanyeol Sehun’un ailesinin kapısının önünde belirmişti.

“Chanyeol? Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun’un annesi sordu.

“Aaa hiç. Yakınlardaki bir şehre iş için geldim. Yakındalarda olduğumdan gelip merhaba diyeyim dedim.”

“Oh. İçeri gel lütfen.”

“Cesaret bile etme.” Kris onu durdurdu.

“Hyung! Bebek nerede?!” Chanyeol neşeyle sordu.

“Baekhyun’un içinde bir yerde. Şimdi güle güle.”

“Ah hadi ama!”

Kris sırıtarak içeri girdi.

“İçeri gir Chanyeol.” Kris’in annesi sıcacık gülümsemeyle onu davet etti.

“Evet. Bekleyin.” Ormana doğru koştu ve önünde durdu. “Awoooooo~~!!!” ulumaya başladı. “Awooo awoo awooooo!” gülmeye başladı. “Kyungsoooooooo!”

“Ormanda yaşamıyorum.”

“Kahretsin! Ödümü kopardın.” Kyungsoo aniden belirince zıpladı Chanyeol.

“Kaybol.”

“Nereden geldin?”

“Geçiyordum.”

“Ben de! Bak, ortak noktamız.” Kaşlarını oynattı.

“Eğil.” Kyungsoo emretti.

“Neden?” Chanyeol sorguladı ama dediğini yaptı. Uyarmadan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’u boynundan yakaladı ve kulağını sertçe ısırdı. “Ne yaptın?!” geriye çekilerek bağırdı. “Aww!” kaşlarını çattı.

Kyungsoo birazcık gülümsedi “Görüşürüz ahmak.”

“Adım Chanyeol!” ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak Kyungsoo’ya el salladı.

**Author's Note:**

> Yazar hikayeyi kaldırdığı için orijinal link veremiyorum maalesef.


End file.
